Broken
by Wildy Storyteller
Summary: Trapped in an arranged marriage, Elsa had been losing her happiness little by little for two years, but in the celebration of her wedding anniversary an unexpected alliance began.
1. Chapter 1

She saw him leave the bedroom, the blonde supported herself on her elbows and remained in bed; completely naked.

Her long, disheveled blond hair stroked her back.

She took a moment to get out of bed, the blanket slid down her body to fall to the floor, she walked to the dresser and looking for a little clean underwear and then proceeded to choose a dress.

She put them on a chair and then proceeded to enter the bathroom to take a shower before starting their day's activities.

Once everything related to her personal hygiene was done, she left her room and began to walk through the hallways of the palace.

Her eyes were fixed on a painting that until that day continued to hurt her just like the first day; in this she appeared wearing a beautiful wedding dress next to a man who could be her father.

The Kingdom of Weselton had played their cards well in the past, she had done what she could to avoid a war, even sacrificing her happiness and being forced to enter into a marriage with the cousin of the King of Weselton.

She remembered how tormented she had been at that time, the whole preparation period of the wedding had been something full of stress and fear, but nothing compared to the day she said "yes" in front of the altar.

There was a big party and the whole kingdom of Arendelle was celebrating that they finally had a King, but she could not help but notice how the severe eyes of her now husband looked her from head to toe with lust.

What she feared most happened the first night, although Elsa tried to postpone it or at least make the situation less uncomfortable for her, nothing helped.

She had felt humiliated, frightened, completely alone and the pain, both emotional and physical, had been something that did not resemble anything she had experienced before.

But in the two years that her marriage took place, the situation did nothing but get worse, her husband had taken the reins of Arendelle and certainly she did not even have enough energy to fight for it, he had taken it upon himself to break it in a thousand pieces every day.

It was no secret that Zackary had several lovers, that he shared the bed with as many women as he wished, even presumed it to his wife ...

for her it was not strange that he considered her insignificant, every time he wanted to take her body, the offensive comments made he mocking her body were not lacking. Adding to this her apparent inability to conceive a baby, the situation was simply intolerable.

— I get the impression that your majesty is not quite right. — He heard one of the guests talking behind her, Elsa turned around and was surprised to see Hans Westergard there.

— Admiral Westergard. — She said. — I'm surprised you're here, I thought you were in America.

— I like to make my brothers think that I am far away from them. - The redhead commented. — Besides, I would not miss the anniversary celebration of your happy marriage, Majesty.

— I doubt you came here for that, will you tell me you're happy for my marriage? — The blonde questioned. — Do not be hypocritical Hans, you would never be happy for me.

— Who said I thought you had a perfect married life? — He asked. — The rumors are many and I am afraid that they travel very fast, my sweet Elsa.

— Do not call me that, who do you think you can take those liberties for? — She looked annoyed, she was tired of everyone passing over her. —besides, only an idiot would listen to vulgar gossip, I thought you're more intelligent, Admiral.

— It could also be a mistake to ignore them, my sweet Elsa. — He commented. — However, I wish with all my heart that they are simple gossip and that your marriage is wonderful.

— Enjoy your stay, Admiral. — She said with unkindness before heading to one of the main salons. Her not-so-lovely husband had made her do all kinds of social activities that she detested, being the hostess and keeping long and trivial talks with other nobles was practically torture for her.

She was talking to Lady Gretel when Zackary made an appearance, drawing all attention to him. Elsa walked to where her husband was and he placed one of his hands on his wife's waist.

— I'm glad everyone is present to celebrate with us. — The King commented. —, my wife and I have completed one more year as a marriage, I consider myself a lucky man, it would be a little more if my wife's womb decided to finally work.

The comment of bad taste caused some laughter in those present, the blonde under the look feeling judged by most of the guests, she knew that even some thought that her powers provoked, that a pregnancy was impossible.

— Anyway, I hope you enjoy the party. — He said before giving a light spanking to his wife. (Something that went unnoticed by the guests), the King turned away from the blonde.

— I thought the party would be tomorrow. — Commented a confused Duke.

— No way? — The King commented. — All week will be a great party! —Proclaimed. Elsa approached him

— I do not think that is the most indicated. — She said in a low voice. —, we can not waste money, also winter is approaching and resources will decrease ..

— I am the one who should worry about the administration of the kingdom, my heaven .— He said violently. —, you dedicate to smile and do your best to look pretty ... you should insist more on your physical appearance dear, lately you provoke me more displeasure than usual. — He retired and left his wife alone.

Elsa tried to disguise any negative emotion she felt at that moment and joined a group of women to talk for a moment.

While the King approached some men; among which was Hans.

— God, that bitch is only dedicated to claim any idiocy. — The man complained before having a glass of wine and drinking it in a sip. —, the only good thing I got from her was this filthy Kingdom.

— Well, you have to admit that the young lady is not bad at all. — said an old man who seemed to want to undress the Queen with his eyes. — His wife is very attractive, majesty.

— I sleep with hundreds of women more sensual than her. — Presumed the man. — In addition, Elsa is so frigid and boring, and if that was not enough, can not give me heirs, What good is a woman if she is unable to have children?

— Surely she is a woman with many other virtues. — Hans commented with some rejection, since the attitude of the monarch seemed somewhat unpleasant. His green eyes focused on the young Queen, who felt uncomfortable. — Can I ask where is Princess Anna?

— That annoying redhead is in Weselton, fortunately for me. — The King replied. —, She just put ideas to Elsa so the best thing I could do was send her to Weselton with the excuse that a representative was needed there.

The reception was not being pleasant for the Snow Queen.

The noble women did not stop talking about the qualities of their respective children and the babies that were soon to be born.

Although Elsa did not love her husband and to lie with him seemed unpleasant to her, she could not deny that she longed to have a baby.

— Oh, dear, I'm sure Zackary and you will be blessed one day. — Said with feigned pity Lady Teresa.

— Yes, my husband and I take a little longer to conceive. — The Duchess of Corona intervened. — When you least expect it, the castle will be full of kids running around.

The blonde smiled falsely before inventing an excuse to be able to retire.

She left the room and was able to be perceived by her husband, who did not take long to follow her and stop her by taking her by the arm.

— Don't touch me! - She exclaimed trying to let go. Zackary took it strongly from both arms and made she hit a wall, without releasing it. — Leave me alone!

— What do you think you're doing? — questioned the man. — Are you going to do a drama like always, Elsa? Stop acting as if you were 5 years old!

— There is no need for me to remain in the event for now, the official date is tomorrow. — She challenged him. — Also, do not pretend that you want to keep me close, darling. — She uttered this last word with disgust.

— Of course I would not want to see you for the rest of my life, my beloved. — He commented increasing the strength with which he held her, cornering her, between his body and the wall. —, but, my heaven, we have to pretend that we are the happiest couple in the world, and for that I need you in that stupid party, do you understand? Or are you an idiot?

— I hate you! — She exclaimed releasing a bit of his powers to push him away, although this did not help much since he quickly slapped her with a slap that knocked her to the ground. Zackary spit on her before kicking her in the belly that left her breathless for a moment.

— Never dare to do something like that again, damn witch! — He shouted before moving away from her, he was a bit far away when he turned to see her again. — Do not take too long to return, my angel.

Once he could not see her, the blonde began to sob, the tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks until she fell to the ground. He had not even tried to stand up when the redhead suddenly appeared.

Hans quickly leaned over to make sure she was well. He try to help her rejoin, but the blonde rejects any physical contact with him.

— Leave me! — She ordered trying to stop crying. — I do not need your help!

The admiral ignored the queen's orders and took her by the waist to help her stand up.

The young queen did not feel comfortable with the redhead's touch, so as soon as she rejoined, she left him.

— I guess you expect me to thank you. — She said coldly.

— I really do not think that, your majesty would like to thank me for something like that. — The man commented. — much less after you ordered me not to help you.

The blonde looked away, uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say, had Hans seen what had happened?

— If you allow me to comment, he is an idiot. — He said, surprising her with his words. — Maybe you do not like me at all, my queen, but I have a high regard for you and what your husband is spreading about you seems to me an aberration.

— I do not know what your intentions are when you tell me this, Admiral. — The blonde said. —, but you will not get anything from me using simple cheap words.

— My sweet Elsa, I would never pretend to make you fall into my games with words poorly thought out. — Said the green-eyed man. —, I learned from the past that you are not so easy to earn. My snow queen is too smart to be fooled like that.

— I would appreciate it if Hans did not get in where he was not called, okay? — She asked trying to get away to return to the celebration. The redhead gently took the queen's hand and made her pause a moment longer. — What do you want from me, Hans? — She asked.

— Smooth things. — She raised one of her eyebrows; incredulous —, I believe that without your sister nearby, you need at least one honest person.

She let out a laugh. — You honest? This must be a bad joke. — She said. — Do not waste my time, Westergard.

— I will never lie to you saying that I love you or that you have a place in my heart; It would be ridiculous to even try to convince you of it. — He said. — but I will not underestimate you trying to stab you in the back, if I did I would be signing my death sentence, my sweet Elsa.

— Excuse me if I do not believe you. — She said. — Now if you allow me, I have to go back to the main room.

The rest of the evening went slowly, after a few dances and talks, each of the guests went to their respective rooms and then once alone, the arm of her husband surrounded her; scaring her

Almost in automatic, she let herself be guided to her room where once again her husband would undress her in a hurry while he would touch her with little delicacy.

She heard the door close behind her and a tear escaped her eyes, knowing there was no escape. He tore off her dress, making the buttons fall to the floor, it does not take long to get in underwear, but soon Zackary detached her from all her clothes.

He made her turn around and pulling her by the hair, kissed her anxiously, she did not reciprocate the demanding kiss of her husband, but she did not do anything to stop him either.

She was pushed to the bed and her back hit the mattress, Zackary was positioned on her and began to touch her while laughing making note every defect of her.

She heard him undo his belt and went into panic. — No! — She shouted. He silenced her by kissing her, took his hands violently and held them, putting them on Elsa's head.

The blonde tried to ask him to stop, but as always; he ignored her pleas. He was inside her causing a huge pain, Elsa cried and asked again and again that he would stop, but Zackart rammed her with even more strength, it seemed that he was excited to see her suffer.

He finished inside her and when he leave her body, Elsa felt a bit relieved, She watched he get dressed and soon he leave her bedroom to go to his.

— I hate you. - She said once that she was completely alone. With difficulty he settled on the bed, covered herself with blankets and closed her eyes trying to sleep.

* * *

The next day, she did not want to get out of bed. She still felt immense desire to cry, or simply to disappear forever.

She gathered her courage and let go of the blankets.

When arriving at the dining room to have breakfast, she faked a huge smile and greeted everyone present with kindness. Her husband approached her and deposited an apparent affectionate kiss on her lips.

The green gaze of the Southern Admiral was fixed on her all breakfast. Elsa tried not to be affected by the whole situation that surrounded her. The jokes of bad taste on the part of the king did not make wait, she simply remained silent all the time, caressed with discretion her aching belly.

— I think I feel somewhat indisposed. — She said when someone proposed to ride a horse. —, I hope you excuse me. — Zackary looked at her annoyed, but this time he did not care too much, the guests seemed to understand and then she retired to her rooms, she simply did not have any sense of anything that day.

The sound of the door opening behind her alerted her, but she made no movement. The door closed again and she heard footsteps approaching the bed, but she did not turn around.

Someone climbed into her bed and surrounded her with one of his arms, the man caressed the belly of the blonde and buried his face in the neck of the Queen.

— My Queen is fine? — Hans asked, Elsa was surprised, but did not seem to react. — I bet I could make you feel better, if you would give me a chance. — Threatening to raise the Queen's clothes, but Elsa stopped him.

— No, I do not like that! — She said without looking at him. — Get out of my room, Hans. I swear I'll scream if you do not leave.

— Is not it going to freeze me? Is the snow queen softening? — The redhead joked. Elsa turned to see him, it was when he observed his watery eyes and red nose.

— Go away. — She ordered.

He sat on the bed and with one of his hands dried the tears of the Queen.

When he heard the rumors of the sad and failed marriage of the queen of Arendelle, Hans thought he could get the favors of the Queen and so benefit in many ways, but to meet a so broken Elsa had never crossed his mind.

—You should eliminate that imbecile from the map. — He opined. —, you do not have to tolerate it, in addition, you should take care of it before he decides to take you out of the way, he has already obtained the crown and he would hesitate to do all kinds of damage in order to get what he wants.

* * *

The days continued to pass, the guests were still in the castle and during that period, Elsa and Hans had had a few conversations, although she was not much to talk, he knew that the blonde did not trust him or many people in general and he was willing to give the young woman the necessary time.

He noticed that she tensed every time her husband was around, so he was grateful every time they could be alone.

Elsa on the other hand, was happy with the fact that the last days her husband had not demanded to have sexual relations with her, apparently he had been having encounters with a foreign woman who was visiting, but the blonde had not wanted to inquire too much.

— I've been thinking about what you said. — She spoke. —, Zackary could want to get rid of me, he already has Arendelle's crown, so I'm not very useful to him.

— Well, your apparent inability to give him children could motivate him to want to find another wife, but of course, he would not want to lose the crown. — The redhead said. — I do not know if he has already had thoughts against you, but I think the best thing you could do is get ahead. Do not let him surprise you.

She stared at him, and Hans seemed to notice some complicity in the Queen's gaze.

The game was about to begin, the King had to prepare for what was coming, since the Snow Queen was about to make a new play.


	2. Chapter 2

Living with her husband was like walking on a thin and brittle layer of ice, if her stepped in the wrong place it would be like falling into the water and drowning.

She avoided any contact with him, but sometimes it was impossible to get away from him all the time.

She did not understand what was the eagerness to keep her close at times, did he pretend to make her feel bad by seeing him work?

— Come here, Elsa. — He said firmly, doubtful way to be on the opposite side of the desk, staying in front of her husband.

— What do you want now? — She questioned reluctantly.

— Come here! — Repeated hitting the desk strongly, which shook the blonde.

Elsa rode around the furniture and approached the man, the King turned his seat to face his wife.

Elsa's heart was beating fast, the feeling was as if her heart would escape from her chest. He smiled at Elsa before extending one of his hands to her.

— My dear wife. — The man spoke. — , my special little woman, come here, my angel. — With some fear she took her husband's hand and was quickly attracted to him, sitting on Zackary's legs.

Her husband stroked the Queen's hair before pulling it back hard, causing Elsa to let out a scream of pain.

— Can I know what you're up to?— He questioned.

— I don't know what are you talking about! — The woman exclaimed. — Let me go! — She asked, but her husband simply increased the strength with which he held her.

— It's not enough for you to throw tantrums, my little girl?. —. Questioned. —, These days you have been throwing everything to ruin, being rude rejecting invitations, when you should be near me at all times ... if our marriage seems happy and stable it will be easier for other kings to sign agreements with Arendelle, but of course, instead of collaborating, you go away crying in the corners and that's fine, it's not something new that your disgusting Kingdom is worth shit. but, I see that you like to like your guests in another way.

— I do not understand what you mean, please, let go of my hair! — She asked again.

— I knew that a man entered your room, did you have the audacity to wallow with someone else?

— You are totally crazy! — She shouted.

— You cheated on me, my angel? — Questioned. He did not have time to respond before pushing her toward the desk.

He stood up and with one of his hands prevented Elsa from leaving the desk, with his free hand throwing everything to the ground with a push.

— Listen to me, bitch. — He told her. —, you are mine, nobody can touch you more than me. — He lifted the skirt of the woman leaving exposed her stockings and her underwear. — Are you still unsatisfied, my love? We can fix that right now.

— No, nothing happened! — She shouted. — I did not cheat on you! — She exclaimed. — I swear nothing happened ...

— Shut up! — He shouted before unclenching Elsa's clothes, leaving her buttocks exposed.

Elsa tried to push him away from her, while swore that she had not committed adultery. The Queen lost control over her powers for a minute, covering part of the desk with frost.

— Calm down, my dear. — He said with a touch of evil. —, love unfreezes and I will give you a lot of love in a moment.

With one hand he took off his belt and proceeded to unbutton his pants.

— I don't want to, please! — Begged the blonde. He grabbed her tightly, preventing her from moving too much. He tucked under his underwear a little, enough to free his penis.

He touched his wife's ass with anxiety, he gave a couple of blows to the woman's buttocks before reaching his erect penis, when Elsa felt it entering her she began to scream and ask him to stop, but he did not do it.

With apparent hatred penetrated her, began to attack her with fury, simply with the aim of hurting her.

The man's hands slipped under Elsa's clothes and began to pinch the breasts of the young queen.

In a moment, Elsa stopped screaming or moving, she just stood still while her tears wet the desk.

She felt every thrust, as the edge of the desk crashed against her body and the horrible sensation of her husband's penis entering and exiting her intimacy.

She heard he reach orgasm, while she felt the hot liquid between her legs. Zackary collapsed on top of her and kept his cock inside her for a few more minutes.

Once he left the body of his wife, Elsa remained still, felt as he detached her from her stockings and underwear completely. She look up slightly, just to see how he breathed in the scent of his intimate clothes before pocketing Elsa's panties in one of his pockets.

He throw her stockings and she proceeded to put them on awkwardly, her abdomen and back ached.

Zackary adjusted his clothes before caressing Elsa's face and placing a kiss on the lips of the beautiful woman.

— I think I'm suddenly pleased that you're in my office. — He commented. — Maybe I'll ask you to come more often.

With tearful eyes, she just left the desk and with difficulty walked to the door, leaving the king's office.

Walking through the less crowded corridors, she managed to get to her room and there immediately went to the bathroom. Elsa fill the bathtub and after getting rid of her clothes she submerged in the water. With the soap and the sponge, she stems her body, even knowing that she will never be able to feel clean.

She cried hard, hugging her legs against her breasts. She hated feeling like this and hated her husband for all the harm he did to her.

Sadly she could not just stay there (Or drown in the bathtub), since the Count of Genovia along with other nobles had proposed a new ride for the town and this time she could not refuse, no matter how painful her body was.

Once she left the bathtub, she covered herself with a thin robe and left the bathroom.

Taking her dirty clothes, Elsa throw them into the fireplace and then set them on fire, The queen watched the fabric being consumed by the fire, and then she dry her tears with one of the sleeves of her dressing gown.

Later, she appeared wearing a beautiful dress and displaying a feigned smile.

Her hair was completely pulled back in an elaborate hairstyle and the little makeup she wore made her look sweet and beautiful.

With the excuse that she did not know how to ride a horse, Zackary forced her with his eyes to climb his own horse. Her husband in front of the others treated her like the fairytale blue prince, but she well knew that he could be anything but that.

She put everything on her part to ignore the pain that caused her to ride, her intimate area suffered every step that gave the horse, but still Elsa managed to keep her fake smile on his face.

Elsa remained silent during the horse ride, limited to observing the people who accompanied them.

They reached the main square and Zackary helped her off the horse. The Queen's blue eyes met the Admiral's green ones , but she quickly averted her gaze.

— Surely there are interesting shops around here, you could buy some souvenir or a dress. — Prince Charles said to his wife; Princess Rose.

— Elsa could accompany her — Zackary offered. — Surely both could get to have fun shopping, it's better to talk about politics, do not you think, my love? — Elsa smiled slightly before nodding, really not interested in living with the foreign Princess, just wanted to get away from Zackary.

— Would not it be too much trouble for your Majesty? — Princess Rose questioned. —, the least that I would want would be to bother you.

— It is not a problem. — Elsa spoke. —, I also think I need to buy a dress.

Once the women were far enough away, the men chatted with each other for a few moments until someone suggested drinking at a nearby tavern.

There they asked for a few beers, Prince Charles soon requested the attentions of a prostitute and the duke of the kingdom of the East imitated his action.

Some others began to throw darts, while Hans remained at the bar drinking his beer quietly, until the King of Arendelle approached.

— Your Majesty had been slow to please me with a talk. — The redhead commented. —, I must admit that I was surprised to receive your invitation.

— The southern islands have an excellent relationship with Weselton. — Said the King. — In addition, the Duke of Weselton gave very good references of you.

— It surprises me, as I understand that man does not usually speak well of others. — Hans said. — Even so, I thought that your dear wife would not like to see me.

— Do not worry about what she thinks, she is not important. — Said Zackary. —, Elsa is hard to please, I thought that once I got her hand in marriage everything would be simple, but she is stubborn and it has taken me time to make her behave like a wife, the problem is that, the plan was to have children with her and Maybe if they inherited her monstrous powers, Weselton would be able to expand their domains.

— Do you see children as instruments to achieve your goals?

— Admiral Westergaard, who in royalty does not see children that way? — Questioned Zackary back. —, as you have already noticed, Elsa is sterile, it seems that her belly is more frozen than the mountain of the north. — The man took a long drink of his beer before continuing. — The problem is that we signed a prenuptial agreement, she insisted on it ... I admit that it was not silly to demand it.

— A prenuptial?

— Elsa is distrustful and with just reason. — Answered. —, my dear wife established several clauses, at least not very interested in the matter of lovers ... as long as it does not put her health at risk I can sleep with whoever I want.

— With all due respect, why do you tell me this?

— You tried to behead her, am I wrong? — Hans looked at him confused before nodding. — Thanks to her you lost your title of Prince and as I understand, you are not allowed to step on your home kingdom.

— Certainly, but that last thing does not bother me. — The green-eyed man commented. — speaking truthfully, I admit that for a long time I wanted to see the Queen dead.

— Maybe you'll see her like that soon. — He said looking attentively.

— What does it mean? — Hans wanted to know.

— Elsa starts to be too boring. — Answered. —, her frigidity is unable to please a man in bed and certainly forcing her to fuck is repetitive and exhausting. — Hans pressed one of his own hands forming a fist. —, I thought that by this point, I would break her enough to obey each of my orders, but as I said, the little one is stubborn and it would be best to take her out of the way.

— Where do I go in all this? — Hans asked curiously.

— If I finish with her life, I will lose the crown. - Answered. — , i could convince the King of Weselton to invade Arendelle, but they would lose part of the riches that this kingdom of crap, offers. — He paused before continuing. —, your manipulation skills and your military experience make me believe that getting some information about my beloved Elsa would not be difficult for you.

— What kind of information?

— I think she exchanges correspondence with her sister behind my back, maybe she plans to murder me ... there may be someone more involved, if you get something from me I could condemn her for treason to the crown, I would keep the crown and I could get a wife that works as a woman.

— What if you're wrong? What happens if Elsa does not plan to do anything you say? — The red-haired man asked.

— Well, maybe you could use your imagination.

* * *

That dawn, careful not to be seen by anyone, slipped into the Queen's bedroom without prior invitation.

The blonde quickly clung to the blanket that covered her nakedness. — What do you think you're doing here? — She asked, scared, What if someone had seen him enter again?

The redhead explored with his eyes the exposed skin of the Queen, lightly illuminated by the light of the moon, the man began to imagine what the rest of the monarch's body would be like, just knowing that under that blanket she was as god had brought her to the world, make him want to take her body at that moment.

— I asked, what are you doing here? — She repeated. Elsa tried to concentrate enough to create ice clothes with her powers, but she could not stop thinking about how uncomfortable that situation was.

— I told you that your husband wanted to get rid of you, seeks to blame you for treason. — The redhead replied. — He has asked me to help he, make you look guilty.

— But I have not done any of that, besides, how could I do it? — Elsa said. — He always keeps track of my things and keeps an eye on me all the time, believe me that if I had tried something, he would have discovered it.

— I see that you do not know the scope of a false accusation, my sweet Elsa. — Hans said. —, but do not worry, I'll help you in this, my snow angel.

— How do I know you will not betray me like you supposedly do to my husband? — She asked. —, You will not do it without looking for anything in return ... Right? —He looked at her victoriously, the queen understood that he was looking for something precisely from her. — What do you want, land, a title?

— Your body. — He said surprising the young woman. — I want you to be mine, sweet Elsa.

* * *

**REVIEWS**:

**Guest 1:** For me it is also weird to write a story in English, I'm really not an expert in the language and check some things with the translator, and I had not realized that sometimes I changed the "he and she", and I also often confuse letters or words, I think i did all the corrections of the last chapter, thanks for telling me.

**Guest 2:** I did not really plan on writing a story in English when I published it, but I had the intention of encouraging myself to do it for some time, but since I'm not very good at English, I was a bit afraid to do it.

Yes, Elsa is devastated and although her situation surprised Hans, at the moment our redhead needs some time to really feel something real for her.

If I make mistakes in the wording or with a word, please tell me, I do not usually write in this language.


	3. Chapter 3

— "That will not happen even in your dreams." — She said firmly.

—" Then I guess you would not mind if I agree to help your husband."

— "I thought you wanted to help me." — The woman commented. —" although of course, it was too good to be true."

— "The King has promised me land, an important title and women." — He said. —, "but there is only one woman who I really want at this moment." — He approached her and caressed one of the naked shoulders of the Queen.

She pushed him away from her body, looking at him suspiciously.

— "What makes you think that I would agree to have sex with you?" — She asked annoyed.

— "People do all kinds of things when they are desperate, my Queen." — He answered. —, "and right now it could be said, that your destiny is in my hands, sweet Elsa."

— "I do not need your help, Admiral." — She said seriously. —, "you will not get my favors, I would prefer to die to be touched by you."

— "Believe in me, you do not love me as an enemy." — Hans said. —, "anyone can give me titles, infinite riches and land, but you, my beautiful Queen, you are everything I want in exchange for my services."

He made her fall backwards and he positioned himself on her, the blonde remained serene while the redhead hurried to kiss the neck of the Queen.

— "Think about it, Elsa. "— He said between kisses, one of his hands had the audacity to explore under the blanket to touch the naked body of the Snow Queen. — "Having me on your side would be a great advantage. "— The blonde looked at him carefully, without reacting to the suggestive touch of the Admiral. — "In addition, none of the women with whom I have held meetings has been disappointed."

—" Get out of my bed, Westergard. "— She said staying calm.

He pulled away from her, watching her waiting for Elsa to change her mind.

The blonde sat on the bed, holding the blanket to her body.

—" I do not know what my husband has offered you, but I am willing to double the offer." — He looked at her without much interest.

—" I could contact you with duchesses, princesses or countesses who would be interested in having sex with you, surely they could give you some other privileges ..."

— "God, Elsa." — He denied. —", I do not need you to get sex with women of royalty or nobility. Neither to make me the other things that you have offered, believe me that I am capable of manipulating people to give me what I want, but one night with you is something that only you could offer me ..."

— "Do what you want, but I will not let you touch me." — She look at him defiantly, she seemed unwilling to give in, but Hans was almost certain that he would manage to take her to bed at some point.

— "If that is your decision, dear Elsa, it's fine." — He said. —", but I assure you that sooner or later, you will ask me to make you mine."

— "Even if I went completely crazy, that will never happen."

After smiling, Hans left the Queen's room, the blonde released a large breath of relief, before collapsing on her bed.

She just hoped that Hans would not be seen by anyone, would not want to have more problems again.

The blonde remained looking at the ceiling of her room, pensive. Everything seemed to happen so suddenly, some days ago Hans Westergard seemed interested in supporting her without asking for anything important in return, but now he had the audacity to ask her to have sex with him.

Hans was not to be trusted, and while it was better to have him on his side than against her, nothing assured her that once he took her body, he would betray her.

She had to think about something, although now she was aware that her husband was planning to get rid of her, she knew that it would be difficult to protect herself, especially if Hans kept his word to help Zackary if she did not agree to his terms.

No doubt the redhead was one of the greatest dangers to her, Hans was like a fox; cunning and elusive, a complete wretch.

With many thoughts in her head, she finally fell into a deep sleep, until Gerda knocked on her door and they opened her eyes again.

The sun was shining, she was still a little sleepy so Elsa was not very aware of the time it was.

— " Your Majesty, the King asks if you will go down to breakfast." — Said the woman. Elsa quickly got up from the bed, hurried to get dressed and to get a quick hairstyle.

—" I'll go down in a second." — She answered, worrying a little.

She listened to Gerda's steps away, Elsa did not take too long to leave her room to hurry to meet her husband and the rest of the guests in the dining room.

— "Sorry for the delay." — She said as soon as she arrived. The blonde took a seat next to her husband and soon a girl from the servants served her breakfast.

The blonde reached to perceive the naughty smile that Hans had dedicated to her.

She was fully aware that her husband was not happy, he was probably more than annoyed by her delay, but now Elsa could not look at him without stopping thinking about Zackary planning to kill her, or something like that.

For her, breakfast went very slow, the atmosphere was uncomfortable and Elsa simply wanted to get out of there.

Zackary took her hand, surprising her. The King caressed her hand delicately, but she could not stop looking at him a little scared.

— "I know that today many of you will return to their respective kingdoms" — The King began to speak. — "Elsa and I are grateful that you came here to celebrate, we really appreciate it too, right, honey?" — Elsa smiled at the guests before nodding slightly. — "We wish you a good trip, we hope to see you here very soon"

—"Thank you for receiving us, Majesty" — Said a duke. — "I am sure that I will return to Arendelle on more than one occasion, especially thanks to our new treaty"

— "New treaty?" — Elsa murmured confused, but quickly her husband pressed his hand to tell her to remain silent.

— "We will be more than happy to have you here often." — Said Zackary.

Everyone stood up and walked to one of the gardens, Zackary extended his arm to his wife, who clung to him.

— "I'd like to ask you something" — She whispered while they were a little away from the rest. Zackary looked at her with annoyance.

— "What do you want, Elsa?" — He asked. — "What is so important that it can not wait?"

— "I would like to see Anna" — she replied. — "I have not seen her for a long time and you will not even let me write to her ..."

— "No way" — He said firmly. — "Why would you want to see her ?, or rather, why would she want to see you?"

— "Is my sister"

— "She just puts stupid ideas in your head" — Said Zackary. —, "Besides, what do you look for her? What she rubs you in the face that she married for love?"

— "I miss her" — She said. — "I also do not understand why you insist on having me here, you hate me, if I leave for a while it will be good for both of us , right?"

— "We'll see that later" — He said. — "For now, although most of our guests are leaving today, I still need to reach an agreement with some of them."

— "I do not think you need me here" — She said. — "I think you are able to agree to great treaties without my help, please, I just want to see Anna"

— "I propose a deal, love" — He said. — "Admiral Westergard will stay here for a while, I know you have a past with him, but I'm not interested, I do not want any problems."— She looked at him intently. — "The King of Austria will also be with us a little more, the treaty I want to offer would benefit Arendelle a lot, therefore, I do not want you to make drama, you and I will be the happiest couple for the next few days, my angel. .. if I get the King to sign the agreement, I'll bring Anna for a while. "

After a walk, several nobles left in their respective boats.

To pretend, Zackary took his wife's face and kissed her lips with mock sweetness, but taking her hard so she would not end with the kiss.

* * *

That night Hans again went into the Queen's bedroom, but this time Elsa was fully dressed, looking intently at the door.

— "Did you think you would surprise me, Hans?" — she questioned, staying crossed arms -, "I already told you that I'm not going to fuck with you and I will not change my opinion"

—"If you know that your husband wants to set a trap for you?"

— "And you help him, thanks for the information" — Elsa said sarcastically. — "I will not fall for your blackmail, Westergard"

— "Come on, Els" — He approached dangerously to the blonde, taking her by the waist, being at a minuscule distance from her — "What do you have to lose?, besides, it is not as if you should worry about a child out of wedlock"

He pulled her towards him, ending up with all the distance that separated them, taking her from the back of his neck and kissing her passionately, Elsa made an effort not to return the gesture, but finally she gave up and kissed him back.

— "I could give you a lot of pleasure, darling" — He whispered in her ear. — "You would win a lot, I could even make sure you regain your kingdom"

— "Do not play with me, Hans" — Said the Queen — "I'm not stupid, and I do not trust you"

— "Is it because I tried to kill you ?, is in the past"

— "You are a cynic without shame"

— "Besides, your husband, I do not like him" — He said, she looked incredulous. — "What do you need from me? Do you want me to sign a contract?"

— "So you can use it against me later ?, No thanks" — He had to admit that she was smart, if only she knew how to use that intelligence against her husband...

— Besides, if I slept with you ... How would you be sure that you would not betray me after getting what you want? "

— "Do you distrust me so much, snowflake?"

— "I would be a fool if I trusted blindly in you" — Said the Queen. — "I can offer you anything but my body, I do not want you or anyone to touch me"

The Queen looked at him defiantly, making him understand that he was not going to give in to his demands.

— "You win, my Queen" — The Admiral said. — "I guess now I have no choice but to show your husband and the royal council, this letter where you tell your lover your plan to divert money from the kingdom" — Hans showed a folded paper to Elsa, who I look confused and fearful.

The Snow Queen snatched the paper, it was clear that it was false because she had no lover, but that letter was surprisingly identical to hers.

— "I never wrote this"

— "And what?" — He asked. — "Your husband and the council only looking for a reason to get you out of the way, this letter would give them the perfect excuse to send you to the dungeon and after that ... kill you" — Hans came back to her and began to caress her hair. — "And of course, I could get more from where this letter came from, but, I could also use this in your favor ... if you know how to properly reward me"

Elsa looked at the floor, thoughtful. She took one of her hands to the first button of her blouse.

Hans, for his part, looked anxiously at the movements of the blonde.

Elsa was insecure, after all the time she was married, she was sure that sex was not something she liked.

She pulled her hand away from the button, and decided to confront him.

— "Wait a second" — She said. — "You're a traitor, that's no secret"

— "And do not you prefer that I betray your husband, instead of you?"

— "Do you want to have sex with me?" — she questioned, the redhead nodded. — "And I want Zackary out of my life, but we do not trust each other" — She said. — "You do not think to be on my side without me giving you my body in return, and you could fool me ... well, I'm willing to do it with you"

Hans smiled widely, feeling victorious. He took Elsa from the waist and kissed her again, began to caress the back of the young Queen, but quickly she stopped him.

— "I will not let you penetrate me until I get what I want" — She said. Hans did not seem satisfied with the blonde's words. — "Giving and giving, Hans. Every time you give me something to help me, I'll let you go further, when Zackary is out of my life finally ... I'll be all yours, those are my terms "

* * *

**Reviews**

Guest (Español): Hola, antes que nada, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic. Todos odiamos al esposo de Elsa, en fin, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.

Guest (English ): Thanks for the review, i know that It seems like Elsa's husband knew that Hans was tha man in Elsa's room, but believe me, Zackary isn't much intelligent :p hope you'll like the story

Francesca: Thanks for the review, You're so sweet. Helsa is closer than you think ;) Actually, did you had a wattpad account years ago?


	4. Chapter 4

It was strange the atmosphere that was breathed in the castle, since she had agreed to an agreement with the man who almost killed her in the past.

He could swear he felt the Admiral's penetrating gaze, looking at her with lust and as if he could undress her with his eyes.

Her feelings about the agreement were quite contradictory, on the one hand she wanted Hans to hurry to take care of Zackary, but at the same time being touched by a man caused her a worrying fear.

Hans had tried to separate her head from the rest of her body!

Was she supposed to trust that he would treat her better than her husband in bed?

— "Queen Elsa, the king asks for your presence in his office." — Kai's voice pronouncing those words made a chill run through her body.

The blonde thanked the butler for giving her the warning, shaking her slightly before slowly starting to walk to where her husband was.

When she got in front of the door, she stopped for a moment. Elsa simply did not dare to knock on the door, she knew she could not take too long, but even so the idea of being alone with Zackary terrified her.

Slowly and trembling, she reached for the door before hitting it lightly three times.

— "Come in" — Elsa heard saying from the other side of the door. The blonde opened the door and went into the office. — "Honey, I was waiting for you" — He said with the feigned sweetness that she already knew.

He motioned for her to close the door and she obeyed.

— "Come here, sweetie" — He said, she with some doubt, approached him. Zackary stood up and hurried to take her by the waist. — "Can i tell you something?" — She looked at him without knowing what to answer, so she simply remained silent waiting for him to say something. — "I got an agreement with Spain, do you know what it means, my love ?, we can obtain great benefits. Was not that what you did not manage to do, years ago? "

— "Actually, I tried to make a ..."

— "That shows us that Arendelle is better in my hands than in yours, but it's not your fault, my heaven, there are things for which a woman is not made." — He said. — "But anyway, this has to be celebrated!"

She felt her legs tremble, he walked away a little before calling Gerda, the woman came quickly.

— "Bring a bottle of the best wine we have" — ordered the king, the woman nodded before preparing to retire. — "Wait" — The man said.

Zackary took Elsa's hand and caressed it before asking if he wanted some appetizer, but she refused with kindness.

— "Anything that has chocolate, cake, cookies, it does not matter, today I'm going to spoil my wife. "— Said finally, Gerda nodded and left.

He circled her back, preventing her from leaving as he buried his face in her neck, the king began to kiss the skin of the snow queen.

— "We will have a small celebration, just you and me" — He said.

Elsa felt repulsion, when her husband's mouth caught part of her ear. — "Really the last time you were here, I was very satisfied, my angel"

Gerda went back as quickly as she could, with a bottle of wine, a couple of glasses and a plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

Once the woman left, Zackary locked the door and then approached his desk, where he served wine in the glasses.

Elsa accepted the glass of wine, knowing what was poured, preferred not to be in her five senses as it happened.

She took a long sip of the drink and Zackary looked at her pleased, her husband did not take long to drink all the contents of the glass in one gulp before depositing the glass on the desk, to then catch the lips of his wife with his.

He separated from the blonde only to force her to drink the wine quickly. Once the cup was empty, he place it on the desk.

Elsa felt her breasts hitting painfully against her husband's chest. Again he seized the lips of Elsa, made her retroseder until the back of the blonde hit the wall, there began to undress her and as soon as her breasts were exposed, he began to nibble one of them, hurting her in the process.

She let out whimpers involuntarily, trying to stay calm and not think about what was happening.

The blonde looked at the door, waiting for someone to knock on the door and thus prevent Zackary from continuing to touch her.

Her husband's hand entered her underwear and began to touch her intimate area, introducing his fingers without any care.

Elsa could not help but contain a moan, which made her husband smile victorious. — "You can not deny that you like this, you love that, Elsa" — She had watery eyes, but said nothing.

Suddenly, it was as if someone was listening to her pleas and someone knocked on the door, Elsa let out a sigh of relief, when she stopped feeling her husband's skin in contact with hers.

— "Who?" — He asked annoyed, while Elsa began to dress.

— "Admiral Westergard, your Majesty" — Said Hans. Zackary took Elsa with brusquedas and began to fix her dress and made her sit in a chair.

The King went to the door, he removed the bolt and opened it. — "Come in. " — He said. Quickly Hans noticed the pair of glasses and the plate of cookies, intact.

His gaze went to the corner where Elsa was, with her back to him.

— "I regret having come without an appointment" — said the redhead. — "I was in dialogue with the King of the southern islands and is really interested in some of the assets that Arendelle offers, I thought you would be interested in reaching an agreement with them"

Elsa listened intently, not daring to turn to see him.

— "My brother was the one who discovered my whereabouts and this really aroused the interest of the King, I think you know he has always tried to get a better deal with Arendelle" — Hans said. — "He asked me to tell him that he would really love to discuss it with you, maybe you would be interested in visiting the southern islands, you might be interested in something in particular."

— "Surely your wife and you would love the place." — Added the redhead.

— "I'll keep it in consideration" — Said Zackary. —, "if there is nothing else, you can leave"

Hans bowed before leaving the room.

Elsa continued without turning to see, just heard the door close and be locked. The king's steps went to the desk, where he refilled one of the glasses with wine, approached Elsa and handed the cup to his wife.

The blonde brought the glass to her lips and took a small sip, her husband began to caress her breasts on the clothes, and she rushed to drink the contents of the glass.

Zackary snatched the cup and placed it on the ground.

Elsa closed her eyes and just waited for everything to end.

Once he was satisfied, he helped her get dressed and then he bring her the cookie plate. — "Today you were a good girl" — He said before kissing her forehead. He retreated to his desk, to continue his work, while Elsa took one of the cookies to her mouth while sobbing.

* * *

Days later, Zackary had received a letter from the southern islands, telling him basically what Admiral Westergard had already told him. The king of the southern islands, was willing to exchange any wealth of his kingdom in exchange for wood and some precious gems.

The King of Arendelle saw the perfect opportunity to enrich himself even more and began to enlist to leave for a few days, leaving Elsa in charge of the Kingdom; since there was nobody else who could leave Arendelle in charge.

But he asked in secret, that Hans kept her under surveillance. And he left with the hope that upon returning he would be greeted with the news of how an accident took the life of his beloved wife.

Elsa accompanied him to the dock, where they said goodbye and as soon as the ship was lost on the horizon, she was escorted to the palace.

Once she was in the castle, she went to the office that used to be from her father. While she was going there, it was said in her head over and over again that her husband was not there.

She enter and the place was completely alone, everything was completely tidy and there were a few papers on the desk that she had to check, a part of her was excited to go back to work, but when sitting on the chair, her eyes fixed on the furniture of wood in front of her, a tear escaped her eyes as she remembered how her husband had forced her, right there.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door was opened and Hans entered.

— "You didn't knock on the door" — She scolded him, but the redhead no cared about that. he simply closed the door and approached her.

— "My queen" — He said looking at her intently. — "I hope that this demonstration of what I could do for you, is to your liking."

— "What are you talking about?"

— "Let's say that although my family forbids me to return to my home kingdom, I can become quite convincing through correspondence" — he replied.

— "You ... you made Zackary leave ...?" — The queen was surprised by it, not upset, but still it was hard to believe it.

— "He'll be out for a week, enjoy that, my sweet Elsa" — He said. — "Without a doubt, I will do it"

He dared to take her by the waist, made her stand up with delicacy and soon began to kiss her with passion.

— "I'll see you tonight, my sweet Elsa" — he murmured to her ear, once the kiss was over.


	5. Chapter 5

The night had already fallen in Arendelle, Elsa was sitting on her bed, wearing a beautiful nightgown waiting for who would apparently be her lover.

The light of some candles and that of the moon illuminated the queen slightly, who looked with some concern at the door.

She knew that Hans would arrive once they all slept, there were still foreigners in the palace, and the least they both wanted was for the gossip of their "adventure" to spread throughout all the kingdoms.

She began to play nervously with the edge of her clothes. Elsa did not know what would happen that night, much less what would happen the rest of the week.

Surely Hans would not be conformed with a night of simple caresses if in exchange he had obtained to her a week of "freedom."

Many thoughts crossed her mind, would he be brusque with her? Could it be worse than with Zackary? Would it hurt a lot?

The door did not have a lock, so Hans opened it without any problem; without knocking on the door before, as usual.

Hans closed the door with care not to make noise, but with his gaze fixed on the blonde, he seemed to admire her beauty, slowly approached her and knelt in front of her, placed one of his hands on one of the thighs of the Young queen, she watched his movements very carefully.

— "How was your day, snow candy?" — He asked looking at her intently, while caressing the thigh of the woman. — "Was it fun to go back to work ?, I imagined that you missed doing more than just socializing with double-sided people"

— "Does that really matter to you?" — She questioned with a touch of sarcasm or irony, she knew that Hans simply did everything in exchange for her sexual favors.

— "This is a win-win deal, if you're not satisfied with my part of the deal, it would be fair if I did not get something very pleasant either"

— "I must accept that you impressed me, Hans." — Admitted the blonde. — ", I did not think I would achieve something like that so soon"

— "Does that bother you?"

— "No, of course not" - She looked down for a moment, attentive to the redhead's hand, which continued to touch her thigh. — "Being honest, it's a relief that he's gone, even for a week"

— "You have not answered my question, angel" — Hans said. —, "Did you enjoyed your day?"

— "A little, yes" — she answered in a low voice. — "It's been a long time since I did ... some of that, paperwork, answer correspondence ... I like that"

— "There is a but in all this, right?" — She continued having her look down, she did not know how to explain to Hans exactly what had seemed bad to her on that day.

— "I just did not feel very comfortable there, in the office" — She refused to give further explanations and Hans seemed to get that message.

— "Well, if you do not like the place it's as simple as changing it" — He said. — "Surely there are more rooms in the palace that you could use as an office temporarily, just ask Kai to take the paperwork there"

She nodded slightly, could really do that and would be more comfortable elsewhere.

Hans stood up and then gently took her face, making her look up, the blonde began to panic, but simply closed her eyes waiting for everything to end.

But, Hans surprised her by kissing her delicately, Elsa opened her eyes without knowing how to react, the redhead's hands caressed her arms with care and delicacy.

It did not take long to make her lie down, staying on top of her. The redhead traced a route with his lips, kissing from her lips until he reached the neck of the blonde.

Elsa knew that she had to participate in that, but she really did not know what Hans was expecting from her, she was practically inexperienced in all that.

He took one of the queen's cold hands and took it to his face, the blonde stroked one of the redhead's cheeks, and then began to stroke one of his sideburns until she began to play with the Admiral's hair timidly.

Elsa rose slightly to catch the redhead's lips, who corresponded, she let the expert lips of Hans guide her.

He returned to kiss her neck, and was descending to reach her clavicle, continued kissing to one of her shoulders while with one of his hands was moving one of the straps of Elsa's nightgown.

She let out a sigh when one of the hands of the redhead had the audacity to perch on one of her breasts, Hans began to massage the bust of the queen over the cloth. It seemed so strange to her to find that touch pleasant, when her husband touched that part of her body it always hurt her, but Hans was being surprisingly tender with her.

Elsa took Hans from the neck of his shirt and pulled him towards her, his body lightly touching hers, as Hans leaned on his arms so as not to hurt her by being on her.

The blonde gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before looking into his eyes for a moment, nervous of what should or should not do. She ventured to place a kiss on the man's neck, this seemed to excite Hans, who clung to the girl's waist.

He broke away from her, but soon she felt the man's hands, lifting her nightgown, leaving her legs exposed.

She sat on the bed, leaning on her arms, attentive to what he was doing. He looked at her before placing a kiss on the inside of her thigh, tearing out another sigh and several more as he approached the intimate area of the queen. When she felt him dangerously close to her underwear, she stopped him by the hair.

He understood that he had reached the limit in that area, and Hans respected that. Again ascended the face of the blonde and kissed her forehead, continued depositing small kisses on her cheeks and the sweet lips of the queen of Arendelle.

He did not want to go too far and scare her, he knew that the blonde even after marriage was still a little girl in many ways.

In addition, he was aware of the treatment she received from her husband, she knew that it would take her some time to feel comfortable with those meetings.

He continued touching her body for a few more minutes, accompanying them with some simple but kind words.

Elsa did not take his words very seriously, which she considered empty, but at least she was grateful that he tried to make that encounter something good for her.

He kissed her forehead for the last time before taking her in his arms to help her settle into the bed. He covered her with the blanket and approached her ear to whisper something.

— "Sweet dreams, my snowflake" — He said with some sweetness. — ", undoubtedly this week will be my favorite"

She watched him go, without taking his eyes off her, while Hans as soon as he left the queen's bedroom, looked at his pants, he would have to take care of his erection in the bathroom of his bedroom.

Once in the bathroom, he began to touch his penis, while thinking of the sweet queen kissing him, how would her cold touch feel on his penis?

Undoubtedly, the delicate body of the Queen was exquisite and her skin addictive, had barely stopped trying to do it again.

Hans wanted to try every inch of her skin, see her bare breasts and kiss them, caress her intimacy and enter her. He had already had the first taste of what it would be like to have her, now he could not wait to claim her body.

* * *

The next day, Elsa woke up feeling rested, so much that she did not sleep so well.

She smiled as she remembered the absence of her husband in the kingdom, the letter from the king of the southern islands had been like an early birthday present for her. Encouraged, she got up from the bed and dressed. She went to the dining room, where the few remaining guests gathered for breakfast.

The King of Austria made some comments about his interest in some native flowers of the kingdom, in addition to some other things as far as textile was concerned. Elsa agreed to grant him a meeting in order to reach an agreement that would benefit both kingdoms.

Hans looked at her attentively, being able to swear that for a moment something was shining in the little queen's eyes. She felt the sight of Hans on her, began to hesitate a little, remembering the previous night.

Nobody suspected anything, right? Hans had not set a trap for her?

Although it had not gone exactly bad, she still feared that this had been a kind of deceitful facade, which like Zackary would make her believe that he would not hurt her just to end up hurting her in the worst way.

After breakfast, the queen walked to her office, but stopped as soon as she could see the door, began to tremble and could feel the ice expanding under her feet.

She remembered the advice Hans had given her, called Kai to ask her to take the documents to the library, after a while she would find a temporary office.

She sat on a chair in front of a table that was already in the palace library. She looked around, feeling suddenly very small.

Kai did not take too long to bring all the paperwork, he put them in front of her and Elsa smiled at her slightly. — "Kai, could you tell Gerda to bring me some jasmine tea? "— She asked kindly.

The man nodded before making a perfect bow and going to the door.

— "Leave the door open, please" — She said. Kai obeyed and soon he definitely retired.

She turned her blue eyes to a window that was covered by the curtains, her mind began to betray her remembering her wedding night, she shook her head trying to concentrate on the present, she should be happy all that lasted that week: Zackary could not to hurt her from the southern islands, she had to try not to think about him.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to forget about her husband, tried to erase every memory of Zackary's touch and tried to replace it with the soft touch of Hans, she would love to be able to replace her memories in that way.

— "Your Majesty" — Elsa opened her eyes to hear the voice of Gerda, the woman held a tray with the teapot, a cup and a plate with chocolate chip cookies, when she saw the cookies, Elsa felt some nausea, but even so she thanked Gerda.

The woman deposited the tray on the table, bowed and left the room.

Elsa put aside the documents and approached the cup, when she was about to take the teapot, someone else came forward and served her tea.

She looked up, meeting Hans. — "This time, the door was open" — He said before she complained about not having knocked on the door before.

— "I did not realize when you came in" — she said before taking the cup and bringing it to her lips to take a small sip.

— "I just did not have the opportunity to talk to you in the dining room, but I wanted to know how you were" — He said, causing her to look at him with suspicion. — "Did you sleep well, sweet Elsa?"

— "I guess my night was not so bad" — She said calmly. — "Can I help you with anything?" — She questioned when noticing that he did not seem to have intentions of leaving.

The Admiral walked to the side of the chair where Elsa was sitting, with one of his hands he caressed the queen's face, and then began to play with a lock of her hair.

— "Would you like me to return to your room tonight?"

— "You will do it anyway, or am I wrong?" — she questioned rolling her eyes. — "Do not pretend that you really care about my opinion in all this"

Hans looked at her carefully without saying anything, which started to make her feel somewhat uncomfortable and confused.

The redhead placed one of his hands in the lap of the woman, and proceeded to kiss the cheek of the snow queen, continuing to kiss her neck.

– "Don't do it" — She said firmly, although nervous. The door remained open and anyone could get to see them, also it was not as if she wanted that kind of attention.

He pulled away from her a little, but he was still beside her. Elsa looked down. — "Do you need anything else, Admiral Westergard?" — She asked without seeing him.

– "I think now you're busy." — He said glancing at all the papers on the table. —, "Maybe later you could give me a walk around the town, I have not had many opportunities to visit the place."

— "I can not" — She said looking at him shyly. — "the king ordered ... he will not let me leave without him"

— "He is not here, you can do a couple of pranks" — He proposed to her ear, looking at her with raised eyebrow.

— "Maybe he is out of the kingdom, but even so, the guards will tell him" — She said. — "More than half of the guards are from Weselton, believe me, they are not very loyal to me."

— "You are the queen, they can not stop you"

— "Listen, I'm not going to risk Arendelle for a walk with you" — she said firmly. — "You do not know the things that Zackary has done for even more stupid and insignificant things, I do not want more problems than I already have"

— "Okay, I will not insist" — He said giving up.

She smiled at him, it was her way of thanking him for understanding. Hans said goodbye to her, making a comment on how much he wanted the night to come.

Elsa took another sip of her tea before taking the first letter, opened the envelope and took out the paper, quickly read the contents of the letter and looked confused. —" Kai, could you come ?! "

The butler appeared very soon. — "How can I serve you, my queen?"

Elsa looked at the letter that was in her hands before answering. — "I need to see the accounting books" — She said.

— "Queen Elsa, know that your husband strictly said that ..."

— "But you're not going to tell him, Or are you, Kai?" — The man bowed before retiring.

She knew that as part of her prenuptial agreement she had practically given all the control of the kingdom to her husband, but especially it had been established that he would take charge of managing the money.

However, in the letter the King of Weselton asked for a considerable amount of money, she knew that Arendelle practically belonged to Weselton, but that amount was much more than originally agreed, she had to review the accounting records to make sure the movements of her husband.

Apparently Zackary had destined to Weselton more money than she thought, she did not understand the reason for it, her husband was ambitious and would not give so much money without a reason.

Reviewing the records, as well as receipts and other papers, she noticed that practically a very small part of the money remained in Arendelle.

She knew that if she asked Zackary, he would tell her it was not her business and of course he would get upset if he found out she had disobeyed him.

After reviewing the books, she called Kai again to remove the books and take them to where they were. She continued with her work, hoping to find something that would give her at least a clue as to what her husband had been doing with the kingdom's money.

* * *

It was late when she met the rest of the people in the dining room at dinner time.

The sun was not completely hidden yet, but she supposed it was getting colder, since some of those present wore a coat, or at least a thick garment.

She felt a hand touch her butt, it was something that happened in a matter of seconds and seeing Hans passing by her side, she had to restrain herself from making any complaint or looking at him angrily.

— "I know it's a pity that my husband has had to leave the kingdom for a few days, but even so I hope that all of you are enjoying your stay in Arendelle" — She said. — "I know that these two days I have not given myself the time to spend time with you, but I ..."

— "When will the King return?" — Questioned a duke.

— "In 5 or 6 days" — she replied. — "but, if you need something, I could ..."

— "Actually, I would prefer to wait for your husband's return" — He interrupted her. — "I would not like my wife to make decisions for me in my absence, so I suppose King Zackary has to think in the same way"

— "I understand, but if you have any concerns about the treaties between the two kingdoms or something else, I can help you, in case you have to leave before my husband returns"

\- "Actually I would prefer not to discuss that with you, without offending" - Said the man terminating the discussion.

Elsa feigned a small smile before beginning to eat, nothing happened in the dining room, although after that Duke had spoken to the queen, the place was invaded by an awkward silence.

— "Duke Treimaine, if you allow me to intervene" — Said Hans.

— "Please, do not say anything stupid" — The Queen thought, sure that the look on her face betrayed her concern.

— "I think Queen Elsa is a pretty capable woman, and if I were King Zackary I would not have left her in charge of the kingdom if I did not trust her ability" — Said the redhead.

— "You do not have to discuss anything with me if you do not want it" — She said in a lower tone of voice and feeling a bit embarrassed.

— "I do not promise anything, but I will keep it in mind" — Said the Duke.

Elsa looked at Hans annoyed, but did not say anything and quickly hid her emotions so as not to arouse suspicion.

Later in the queen's bedroom, Elsa had rebuked Hans's actions.

— "Do not be so ... obvious"

—"Excuse?"

— "You do not ... Why did you say that in the dining room?" - She asked.

— "A thank you would be fine." — said the redhead, she looked at him with a frown. — "I'm helping you, darling"

— "Yes, of course" — Said the young lady with sarcasm. — "I do not know what you planned, but you would never do something without looking for something in return"

— "Do you know that you are practically a joke for Kings of other kingdoms? "— He asked, making her upset even more.

— "I will not fall for your provocations, Westergard!"

— "I only tell you the truth, no one believes you capable of reigning Arendelle, besides no one is afraid of you anymore ... Do you know why ?, because you went from being the powerful queen of the snows to a submissive and pathetic wife"

— "Shut your mouth!" — she screamed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

— "Honey, you should avoid screaming or someone could discover our little secret"

— "Then stop being stupid" — She said. He released a laugh before kissing the lips of the queen, she was angry with him and did not plan to please him.

— "What's up, darling ?, Are you going to make a tantrum?" — He said by way of mockery. — "Dear Elsa, I think you know I'm good at manipulating people, besides, if you really want to get rid of your husband and go back to govern Arendelle ... you should win the trust of the other monarchs, you should take this week, I could convince that bitter duke to negotiate with you "

— "And what do you want in exchange for that? I know you will not do it without a reward"

— "How well you know me, dear Elsa" - He said.

— "What do you want? —She asked beginning to feel annoyed. — "Go to the point, Hans"

— "penetrate you, I want to make you mine" — He said quickly.

— "Forget it, it will not happen" — She said. —"We have a deal and I will not give myself completely to you before you fulfill your part of the agreement"

— "Well, at least try it"

— "It was a pathetic attempt"

— "Anyway, what do you think about letting me kiss your intimate area? Do not you want me to do it?"

— "Why would I want that?" — She asked confused.

— "Because you want me" — She began to laugh, due to how disheveled the redhead's conclusion was heard. — "A simple _No_ was enough"

She did not stop looking at him with mockery, but that did not make him angry at all, could even think that it was nice to watch her smile after having looked sad for a long time.

He took her hands and pulled her slowly towards him, looking at her in a seductive way although he knew that she would not fall in his games.

He kissed her slowly again, waiting for her to return the kiss; which she did with shyness.

His hands left hers, to begin to caress the back of the young queen, was descending until reaching the rear of the woman, which pressed slightly, startling her a little.

— "By the way, you can not do that kind of thing in public" — She said seriously.

— "Come on Snowflake, that adds even more fun"

— "If you dare to do it again I'll freeze your hand, I swear" — She said, he smiled at her before kissing her neck.

The expert hands of men caressed the body of the blonde, who remained almost still. One of the admiral's hands caught one of her breasts, touching it on the clothes.

— "I want to touch your breasts"

— "You're already doing it" — She said confused.

— "Can I take off your blouse?" — She hesitated a bit.

— "Is that what you want in exchange for convincing that duke?" — She asked.

— "He and to all the guests, to all that you want" — He said, she hesitated a bit before bringing her hands to the first button of her blouse.

Hans looked at her anxiously, while the young lady unbuttoned her blouse, did not unbutton her entire blouse, just enough to expose part of her corset and allow Hans to look at a considerable portion of her breasts.

The queen's breasts were not the biggest he had seen, but they were of a perfect size that made them extremely appetizing.

She began to breathe in a ragged way, quite nervous of what Hans would do.

He remained looking at the exposed skin of her for a considerable time, he took one of his hands to the beginning of her bust, it did not take long for he to put his hand in her corset.

Elsa tried to contain a moan by feeling as her nipple was pinched, but not violently.

She felt Hans's kisses on her neck, down to taste the edge of her breasts, her hands that had already left her bust clinging to her waist.

The Snow Queen caressed the man's reddish hair.

He led her to the bed, where he helped her to lie down. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his athletic body, she felt his cheeks burn, soon she felt the admiral's skin caressing hers.

He took the girl's hand and placed it on his marked abdomen, nervous, she began to caress that part of the body of the redhead, climbing little by little up his chest. The cold touch of the young queen made his skin crawl.

— "You're doing very well, Elsa" — He whispered in her ear.

She rose slightly to place a short kiss on the man's chest.

She looked at him and brought her hands to his face. — "I do not know what to expect me to do, I think I'm somewhat clumsy in this" — She said embarrassed.

— "I do not think so, you've been perfect" — He said before joining his lips with hers, kissing them this time with less slowness and delicacy, but without becoming violent.

She took it from the waist and ended up caressing the man's back.

He broke away from her mouth, and descended to the area of her breasts, with one of his hands began to play with the corset laces, undoing the knot up leaving her breasts exposed.

He caught her breast with his lips, kissing it, biting it and licking it. Elsa arched her back and released several sighs and moans that managed to escape her lips.

He was increasing his movements, even caressing her with greater impudence and that started to make her feel uncomfortable and a little scared.

— "Stop" —She asked with something of fear in her voice, asking if he would stop or ignore her request.

He immediately stopped when he heard her words, looked at her and she had tears in her eyes, opted to get rid of her, sat next to her and helped her to fasten her blouse again.

She sat next to him on the bed and he began to caress the queen's back to reassure her.

— "I'm sorry if I take too many liberties"

She dried her tears and shaded him weakly. — "Thank you for stopping, really, I appreciate it" — She said, the young queen kissed him on the cheek before asking her kindly to leave her room.

* * *

**Reviews**

First of all, sorry for not answering the last chapter, but the answers in chapter 3 are included here

_**Chapter 3**_:

Guest (Español) 1: Si, en definitiva si es normal que quieras golpear a Zackary, yo quiero matarlo xD espero que hayas disfrutado tanto del capítulo 4 como el 5, como pudiste leer ya ha empezado ha haber escenas Helsa, también te deseo una bonita semana.

Guest (Español) 2: Yo también quiero matar al esposo de Elsa, créeme, pero pues aún tiene cosas que aportar en esta historia así que por el momento tiene que estar vivo. No te disculpes por no escribir en inglés, de hecho no lo domino del todo xD así que por mi mejor leer tus reviews en español.

Guest (English): Thanks for the review, i know that for now, the relation between Hans and Elsa isn't romantic and she didn't feel something for him, but yeah, he will treat her better than her husband does.

**_Chapter_** **_4_**:

Guest (Español) 1: si el Helsa ha empezado ya, aunque tienes razón, Elsa no confiará fácilmente en Hans, después de todo no solo en el pasado él resultó ser un traidor y casi matarla, sino que también ella vive en un matrimonio tóxico y su esposo es horrible...créeme, incluso yo odio escribir las escenas donde él aparece y realmente dude mucho de si escribir este fic solo por él..estaba en plan...esto es demasiado malo. también te deseo una bella semana

Guest (English): I know, Hans didn't save Elsa in that scene, but at least Zackary will be far from Elsa for a while, thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Guest (Español) 2: ¡Si finalmente se fue Zackary! Aunque no permanentemente, espero que hayas disfrutado esos dos pequeños encuentros que aparecieron en este capítulo, gracias por el review.


	6. Chapter 6

She would never fully understand how Hans Westergard got away with it; even when it seemed like no.

But just as he had promised, he managed to convince the duke to negotiate with her. While it was remarkable that the man was confused when meeting the queen in the library and not in her office, but he did not say anything about it.

Elsa had to admit that she was very nervous, in a way she was happy to return to her duties as queen, but at the same time she was terrified of what would happen when her husband found out about it. And although the duke and she were talking for a long time, the man still was not sure he wanted to reach any agreement with Arendelle, in the absence of the king.

Elsa did not insist too much, nevertheless she managed to arrive at good terms for a next agreement between the two kingdoms. The duke thanked Elsa for his time and left.

Later.

Elsa was still in the library working, had finished the tea completely and had only been able to eat one of the cookies that Gerda had brought her that day.

She had to accept that she was feeling pretty comfortable keeping busy doing the paperwork, it was something she used to like and Anna always used to bother her a bit about it.

She sighed, feeling nostalgic as she remembered her sister. She missed listening to the redhead's laughs all over the castle, going for a walk around town with her and even missing her little sister getting them both in trouble.

Elsa had not heard from her for a while, she knew Anna was writing at the beginning, but Zackary always burned the letters before she could read them, she just read a few before her husband checked the mail.

— "Queen Elsa, a letter from your husband has arrived" — Kai said handing him an envelope. She took the correspondence quickly, although she doubted enough to open the envelope.

— "Thanks Kai, you can go"

Elsa pulled out the paper inside the envelope and spread it out to start reading.

_My beloved wife:_

_These days I missed you, I can not wait to go back to Arendelle and see my special little wife._

_Here in the kingdom of the southern islands, everything is going very well, the King is really interested in having a treaty with Arendelle and I think this will end even sooner than expected. If everything goes well, maybe go home earlier than planned and the first thing I'll do is kiss you and maybe we'll try to have a baby again._

_Anyway, my angel, the reason for my letter was to ask you a favor. As you know, winter is near and I need you to go to the most remote villages, you know, those who are on the mountain and make sure they have what it takes to survive the winter. Enjoy It, my cupcake._

_Your husband, Zackary._

Elsa was a little confused, usually he would not allow her to leave the palace alone, or without him.

Something seemed suspicious to her, she did not think that her husband decided to change his mind. Elsa left the letter with the other papers, remained a few seconds more sitting, staring at the paper yes. to be able to get rid of the bad feeling then the queen left the place in search of the southern admiral.

She look at him through a window, the man was sitting on a bench in one of the courtyards of the palace. She walked to the place and approached Hans.

— "Queen Elsa, as beautiful as ever" — He said. — "To what do I owe the honor?"

— "Something is too weird today" — She said. —"I mentioned that my husband does not approve of me leaving the castle, but I just received a letter from him, asking me to verify if some towns in the kingdom have what it takes to endure the winter"

— "Actually it's not very strange, your husband wants me to kill you" — Hans said without giving importance to the matter. — "He wants me to make it look like an accident, and you can not have a tragic accident without leaving the castle, it's simple, my sweet Elsa"

— "So I simply ignore my husband's letter?" — She questioned.

— "Actually I think if you should go, you will not always have the opportunity to take a walk outside the palace" — Hans answered. — "Also, I want to take you to a special place"

— "To my certain death?" — she asked.

— "I would not kill you, at least not this week." — He spoke with complete honesty. — "Believe me, you would like to go for a walk with me."

Elsa was not sure and knowing that Zackary had instructed Hans to kill her, she did not trust the redhead's word at all, after all, she could not be sure if Hans was someone to trust in that.

— "In the same way your husband would be upset if you disobey him, would he?"

— "Sometimes the letters are lost ... I can pretend that I never received it"

— "My sweet Elsa, do not be silly" — He said caressing her face. — "Besides, what can you lose?"

— "Life"

— "Not even your life is very good, seriously your life is depressing, anyone in your place had already committed suicide"

— "Does that seem funny to you?" — She asked feeling a little hurt. — "Everything is so confusing, Zackary is ... so complicated to understand, you say he wants to kill me and it does not seem hard to believe, but at the same time he talks about wanting to try to have a baby"

— "Maybe, your husband wants to make believe that he does not plan to end your life" — Hans said. — "But do not worry about those things, beautiful"

— "It's much easier to say than to do that" — she said, started playing with her hands. — "What do you plan, Hans? I do not understand why you want me to leave the castle"

— "13 years of confinement are more than enough for one person" — said the redhead. — "It would be good to go out, and as I said, I want to take you to a place that I know you will love"

Elsa still did not fully trust the admiral, but if she was going to be killed at least, she would rather have a good time before she died.

Finally she agreed to leave the castle and obey her husband's request.

* * *

Later she made a small suitcase and stayed looking at her room for a while, in that place many bad things had happened that tormented her constantly, but at the same time it terrified her to think about the possibility of not returning.

What if Hans planned to betray her? Who would reassure her that Hans did not work for her husband?

Elsa came down, finding Hans. He invited her to get into the carriage, offering his hand. She accepted and he helped her up.

Once both inside the carriage, it began to move forward, which made her somewhat nervous.

The queen looked through the window, attentive to the castle without being able to believe that she would leave that place for a long time.

Hans took her hand, making her look at him. The admiral caressed both hands of the young queen.

— "Ready for a little vacation, my snowflake? "— He asked before moving and sitting next to her. Elsa looked at him without saying anything, but he did not stop her from kissing her with tenderness; as he used to do it.

— " And where are you planning to take me, Hans? "— she asked.

— "Do not be impatient my sweet Elsa" — She said. — "It will be a little surprise, while enjoy the tour, dear"

He surrounded her with one of his arms, and she remained looking at the window, the carriage did not travel at a great speed, which allowed her to appreciate the landscape perfectly.

Elsa leaned on Hans's shoulder, and sighed, feeling relieved.

— "The carriage will take us to the town that is in the foothills of the mountain" — Hans said. — "From there we will need to travel by sleigh." — Elsa nodded, but quickly her attention returned to the window.

— "You will think it is ridiculous that i think the landscape seems so beautiful" — she said in a low voice, Hans caressed the young woman's arm.

— "Arendelle is beautiful in many aspects, it is not ridiculous that you admire the beauty of the landscapes of your kingdom"

— "Zack ... he thinks it's something stupid" — she said in a trembling voice. — "He ... always says that I'm stupid"

Elsa kept silent, while he hugged her with a little more strength. — "Do not think about him, he is not here now"

— "Sometimes it feels like he's here" — Elsa's voice became sad.

It was strange what he could get to feel for Elsa, it was not something romantic and it was not exactly a pity, but it affected him in some way to see her so decayed.

He took her face, delicately and caressed her cheek. She faked a weak smile.

— "I promise that I will try to make you enjoy the ride". — Hans said before kissing the girl's forehead.

— "And what will you want in exchange for that? "— The queen asked suspiciously. — "Do you want me to take off all my clothes?"

— "No, this time I do not want anything in return" — Hans said. — "You did not ask me to do this"

She gave him a short hug in the form of thanks. She remained silent the rest of the trip, watching intently through the window.

When it was time to get off the carriage to change to a sleigh, Elsa managed to see how Hans was talking to the man in charge of taking them to their destination.

The redhead gave a small bag to the man and he left and left them alone.

Hans approached Elsa, who looked at him suspiciously.

— "Now we will be just you and me, my dear Elsa" — Hans said taking her hands.

— " What did you do?"

— "Well, that man is from Weselton, I guess you already knew." — Said Hans noticing the distrust she had for him. — "Let's say that he wants to see you dead and it was not very difficult to convince him to leave us alone."

— "So, do you admit that you are going to kill me?"

— "I'll just admit that I wanted alone time with Arendelle's most beautiful girl" — He said.

She did not have many options, but it was better to risk traveling alone with Hans than to stay in the castle and simply wait for Zackary to kill her in some way or another.

Hans arranged for their belongings to be brought to the sled, then Elsa accompanied him to the sled and they both climbed.

— "Ready for a new adventure, Elsa?"

— "Really Hans, stop mysteries and tell me what you plan exactly. "— The queen said. — "I do not like surprises"

— "I think you'll like this one"

Hans took the reins and the horse began to walk and therefore the sleigh advanced.

— "I speak seriously, Westergard" — Said Elsa. — "I hate surprises, I've never had a good one, and I'd rather you tell me where you're going to take me"

— "At the end of the road"

— " Sometimes you are unbearable"

— "But I think other times, you appreciate my company" — Hans leaned towards her and kissed her neck, but she quickly pulled away.

— "Keep your eyes on the road, unless you plan to kill us both" — Elsa said. — "It was a long time since I was walking on a sled" — she commented, without waiting for a comment from him.

At a certain point on the trip, she noticed that they were going out of the way and began to worry about what would happen to her, but then she realized where she was.

Hans stopped the sled, under the sled and helped her down. Elsa walked slowly up the ice stairs that she had made for a long time.

— "Why did you bring me here ?, Did it seem like a good joke?" — I ask something annoying, which confused Hans. — "Let's get out of here" — Elsa turned around and prepared to return to the sleigh, but Hans stopped her. — "Let's get out of here, Hans"

— "Not until we take a tour around here, for years I did not think about this impressive ice castle" — He turned her around and took her hand, led her down the stairs until they reached the door.

— "I do not want to be here, Hans" — Elsa said. — "Let's get out of here, I do not want to go in there"

— "Come on, you have to take advantage of that giant of snow you created is not close" — Hans insisted. — "Maybe it does not take long to appear"

— "He does not exist, not anymore" — She said. — "None of the snowmen"

— "What did I miss?" — Hans asked. — "Did you melt them?"

— "I had no choice" — she replied. — "I was not always obedient to my husband, and others paid the price"

Hans hugged her and she did not understand why, but she did not resist.

He whispered something to her ear, which she could not understand. Hans kissed the cheek of the Snow Queen, then separated from her and knocked on the door.

Before she could say anything, the door opened. He put one of his arms around her and pushed her slightly to enter the ice castle.

She seemed impressed to see that place.

— "This place is something wonderful, when I was here I did not stop long to observe it." — She turned to look at him, and approached the admiral.

— "Can we leave here now?" — insisted the blonde. — "I do not feel comfortable here"

—"Listen, I brought you here for a reason"

— "Torture me? "

— "No, not at all!" — Hans exclaimed. — "When you freeze Arendelle and I came looking for you, this place left me impressed and when those two soldiers of Weselton tried to kill you, you looked so ... powerful" — Hans keeped silent for a second. — "I brought you here, because you need to remember that you are an incredibly powerful woman, intelligent and of course, beautiful."

— "Enough, it's enough" — She said. — "Do you think I did not try to challenge him?"

— "Being honest, I do not understand how he ended up turning you into a submissive and weak wife"

— "Every time I thought I had an advantage, Zackary hurt those I loved, he sent Anna away, threw Olaf to a fireplace and some of my snowies, the best thing I could do for them was to melt them without suffering, and I just got tired, I'm tired of fighting, Hans "

— "Even if you do not fight, he's going to kill you, you know"

— "I'm aware of that, Hans" — She said. — "I was resigned to having children with Zackary and I just did not make him angry, but since I'm so lucky ... I can not get pregnant"

— "Well, look on the bright side, who would want to have children with that man?" — He questioned, trying to comfort her a little. She smiled shyly.

— "Seriously I'd prefer to leave, but thanks for trying" — she said before standing on tiptoe and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

He understood and did not insist on staying in the place, Hans took her hand and both left the ice castle.

She was going to climb the sled, but he stopped her. — "Wait, nightfall very soon." — He said. — "The best will be to sleep, it is risky to travel at night we could be attacked by wolves or thieves"

— "You are right in that" — She said.

— "We can sleep in the back of the sleigh" — suggested the admiral. She did not seem to mind the offer and they both reclined in that part.

He approached her, staying a few inches away from her.

The southern admiral kissed her on the lips, quickly placed one of his hands on her waist and began to caress the young queen, but she made him stop.

— "I really do not feel comfortable" — She said. Elsa separated from him and sat on the sled, he imitated the action of the Snow Queen and sat beside her. — "I know we have an agreement and that for the whole week you could touch me, but ... I really would not enjoy doing it outdoors"

— "It's understandable, I really did not think I'd get very far ... unless you wanted to" — She looked at him with frustration before laughing. — "What's funny, little snowflake?"

— "You really think you're irresistible, do you think I really want you, Hans? " — She said. — "I did not fall for your tricks in the past and I will not do it now."

— "Do not sing victory my snowflake, I could seduce you" — That comment only made her laugh again. Hans wanted to take the risk of lifting the girl's skirt and taking it to the limit, but he had already warned her that she was not comfortable, so he refrained from doing so.

— "That will not happen, Admiral Westergard" — She said. — "You will be able to make me yours, but I am afraid that you would never make me fall in love with you, or that I would want you to touch me. I'm sorry to break your dreams, Hans "

— "Who spoke of love, my queen? "— He asked, shortening the distance between them again. — "But, is that a challenge, my sweet Elsa?" — She stared at him, and approached him, leaving her lips a few millimeters away from his.

— "If it were, of course you would lose"

* * *

Reviews

Guest (Español)1 : Gracias por el review y por tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic. Comparto tu odio por el esposo de Elsa y lamentablemente no lo puedo mantener en las Islas del Sur por siempre, pero mientras eso sucede, intentaré que él Helsa sea lo más lindo posible, que Hans podrá ser...Hans xD pero en el fondo es una persona súper cute :3

Guest (Español)2: Si, Hans y Elsa suelen tener la mejor suculencia y si, el duque se pasó de la raya al cuestionar la capacidad de la Reina, pero pues también es notable que Elsa ya no es tanto la poderosa y temida Reina de las Nieves, ha perdido su confianza en ella misma y puede que eso haga que otros duden de si es confiable para gobernar o hacer negociaciones con ellos. Gracias por el review.

Guest (English) 1: You are absolutely right, Hans can behave like an arrogant without heart sometimes, but he is quite considerate of her in certain aspects. thanks for the review

Guest (English) 2: Thanks for tour review.


	7. Chapter 7

For her it was weird to wake up next to Hans, she had never really spent the whole night with anyone, much less sleeping next to a person, usually Zackary only went to his room to have sex and then left when he was satisfied.

It was something new for her and I could not tell if she liked it or just the opposite.

Neither of them said anything about it, they acted as they normally did, and quickly both got ready to continue on the path they should follow until the town they were to reach.

Before getting on the sled, she fixed her gaze on the ice castle and felt bad when she did it, it was almost impossible to imagine her as the woman she used to be, she could not even think about how it would be to regain the confidence that she once had in herself.

— "Are you ready, snowflake?" — Asked the redhead, Elsa nodded before getting on the sled and then Hans made the horses move to walk.

The rest of the way they remained very quiet, hardly exchanging words between them. Elsa tried to focus on the landscape, which seemed very beautiful and probably would not have the pleasure of seeing again in a long time or maybe she'll never put a foot out of the castle.

When they arrived at the town, it was already late and she was very hungry, but she did not know which time would be really appropriate to say it.

Although as soon as she got off the sled and many people began to look at her, she forgot her hunger for nerves.

Hans stayed away from her, knowing that she was the queen and it was up to her to take care of the situation, but the blonde could not even think about how to start a conversation, she was really scared and did not know what to expect from that visit.

Elsa knew that according to Zackary's instructions, she had to make sure that the people of the town had enough to survive the winter, it was a place away from the castle and the temperature in winter was more extreme in the upper part of the mountain.

Although she had prepared to bring blankets and warm clothes, along with some food, she really did not know the conditions in which the place was, not because it did not interest her but that whenever she asked, Zackary insisted that this was not her job affair.

Involuntarily, she ended up looking at Hans looking for some kind of support. The man barely and nodded indicating that everything would be fine, she believed that Hans really thought that the old Elsa would appear from nowhere, but she knew that that would not happen.

The blonde returned to look at her subjects, who were now few more than before and looked at her between confused and annoyed.

— "Hi, I'm the ..." — She started talking with some nerves.

— "We are aware of who you are" — said a man contemptuously. — "Majesty" — I pronounce almost spitting with disgust the word.

— "Sure, I've come to make sure you have everything you need for winter" — she said with a little shyness. — "I have brought blankets, some food, but if you need something else, you can tell me"

People kept looking at her with some contempt, they were not really happy to see her in town.

— "Do you think that some damn blankets will fix everything, your majesty?" — Asked the same man.

— "I ..." — Elsa was even more nervous and did not know how to handle the situation. — "I know that the last years I did not come personally and I suppose they would prefer that my husband was the one who came ..."

— "We do not give a shit who comes, what matters is that neither the King nor you have cared for this people" — Said the man. — "Why the interest suddenly, Queen Elsa?"

The queen of Arendelle was increasingly confused and had no idea what was happening. Zackary was supposed to be on the lookout for the kingdom, though perhaps it should not surprise her that he had lied to her about it.

— "I understand that this town has been neglected by my husband and me, really I ... I apologize for it" — He finally said, believing it was better than admitting he had no knowledge of the situation. — "I am willing to remedy it and listen to your requests, I will do everything in my power to help you"

The villagers continued to look at her with suspicion, but they could not throw her out of the place, despite everything, she was still the queen of Arendelle and she also had ice powers.

A new man appeared, walking among the people. He was a man of advanced age, of average height, gray, with a curved posture and a prominent nose, but what made him stand out most was the cassock he wore.

The priest of the village chapel approached the young queen and looked at her without hiding the apparent hatred towards her.

— "Majesty, well, this is a surprise" — Said the priest with disdain. — "I did not think I would have the pleasure of seeing you around here, it was usually your sister who came here ... I never thought the queen would be willing to leave her luxurious palace to visit the town"

Certainly that was true, not because she never wanted to visit the place.

Simply, Kristoff was knowledgeable about the area and Anna loved to go for a walk with him, so they always offered to go to that town when necessary.

When they left Arendelle, Elsa think Zackary would send her to supervise the place, but instead he forbade her to leave the castle and he said he would take care of it.

Hans looked carefully at the scene, was willing to intervene if the villagers crossed the border, mainly paying attention to that priest.

He approached the blonde, trying to show his support to her, the queen looked up and took a step forward towards the priest.

— "I know I had not visited the place previously, but believe me I've always tried to be on the lookout" — She said. — "Admiral Westergard and I have every intention of helping you prepare for the winter, I understand that you care about the people and that you probably do not have the best concept of me, but we will need to work as a team for the welfare of the people"

The man did not say anything else, they took the food, the blankets and the clothes to the chapel, where afterwards it would be distributed according to the needs of the people.

The small chapel also functioned as a refuge, some people left their homes for the winter and stayed in the chapel until the weather improved.

The place was small, but it had some rooms.

For the short stay of Elsa and Hans, they were provided with a room for each one and in the dining room they were provided with food.

The priest did not keep his derogatory comments towards Elsa, while she preferred to look away and remain silent so as not to cause more problems, she knew that she was not welcome in the place and she could not blame them.

In the mind of Hans, he thought that whatever it was, the villagers owed more respect to their queen, while Elsa had to remember how a queen acts. He remembered the young 21-year-old Queen who, without hesitation, dictated his sentence and succeeded in getting his whole kingdom to recover from that unexpected winter, and it certainly saddened him to see what that girl had become.

In the middle of the meal, a pregnant young woman appeared in the place, the priest referred to her as Diana and apparently to what they both understood, her husband was working in another town and she stayed in the chapel in the meantime.

— "Diana will have her baby in a couple of months" — Said the priest.

— "The whole town has cared for me and my baby, everyone here is very sweet with me" — Said the girl who appeared to be 18 years old. — "I'm very excited, but at the same time it scares me"

— "Everything will be fine, God will take care of your baby and you" — Said the priest. — "It's normal to be afraid, but pregnancy is the most beautiful stage a woman can go through, do not you think so, Majesty?"

That comment had made Elsa feel bad, and that more than obvious that was the priest's intention.

—"I guess, maybe it is" — the queen answered almost in a whisper. — "I really do not have children so maybe I can not give an opinion"

— "I just hope that my husband can be here when the baby is born" — Said the girl. -—"Well, I'm sure God will send a baby to your husband and you someday"

— "Thank you" — Elsa said trying to fake a smile.

The atmosphere became somewhat uncomfortable, and the girl did not take long to say goodbye after inventing an excuse, this act was imitated by the priest.

Once alone, the redhead approached the blonde. — "Well, it could have been worse" — Hans said.

— "I knew it was not a good idea to come" — She said. — "It is obvious that they do not want me to be here, and I do not blame them, they did not receive support from me"

— "Your husband is the one who has taken the reins of Arendelle, it was he who left this people aside"

— "And I did not know, I do not know what he has done all this time, I do not know what he is spending the money of the kingdom and I have no idea what his plans are for Arendelle"

— "The important thing is that you can show these people that you are a good queen" — Hans said. — "You came to help them and you can earn their trust"

— "I do not think it's very simple" — Said the woman.

— "You will do a good job, little snow" — said the redhead. — "You need to relax a little, maybe a walk in the town will help you a little"

— "I do not think I'm in the mood for a walk" — she confessed. — "I'd rather rest a bit"

— "I agree, we could rest a little" — He said before preparing to kiss her, but she walked away.

— "You are crazy, we are in a chapel" — She said. — "I will not do this"

— "Come on Els, that idiot priest already thinks you're a daughter of satan, what can you lose?" — He said as a joke. — "You have to sin a bit in his damn chapel"

— "You are impossible, Hans Westergard" — Said the blonde. — "Regardless of the attitude of that man, you have to respect this place"

— "I can respect this place, maybe I should disrespect the bedroom?" — He proposed in a seductive voice. — "It would not bother me to help you get comfortable"

— "I'm going to go to hell because of this"

Elsa turned and walked towards the bedroom assigned to her, was followed by Hans at a safe distance and trying not to raise suspicions.

Once inside the bedroom, he cornered her on a wall and began to kiss her.

— "After this you will stop insisting, I do not plan to kiss you again in a chapel" — She said firmly, Hans laughed slightly before proceeding to kiss her neck while unbuttoning the queen's blouse.

Elsa simply clung to the redhead's neck and sometimes played with some rebellious reddish hair.

Hans knew that even in joke Elsa would let him remove the corset, much less in "the house of God", although technically the chapel was only a part of the building and they were not in that part.

Elsa took it from her face and kissed it with tenderness, although he did not take long to turn it into a more passionate one.

He took her in his arms and deposited her on the bed, she did not object. He placed himself on top of her and continued to kiss her and caress every part of the queen's body that she allowed.

He lifted Elsa's skirt, leaving her long legs exposed, they were covered by stockings, but that was no impediment.

Hans lowered the stockings, although Elsa started to show something insecure. He tried to reassure her and then deposited a kiss on the queen's thigh, she let out a sigh and as the kisses went up her legs she let out small moans that escaped from her lips.

His lips moved closer and closer to her crotch and she seemed to be enjoying the encounter. Elsa tried not to lose her mind and did not think to let Hans take too many liberties, so although her damn curiosity asked her to let him continue with what he was doing, she took it from her face and made him kiss her again on the lips, pulling him away from her legs.

He clung to her waist, making their bodies closer to each other, quickly unbuttoned his shirt allowing Elsa to touch him a little more, Hans was licking his lips from the lips of the queen to the beginning of her breasts barely exposed by the corset.

She closed her eyes tightly and it was then that her brain made a bad move, making her feel that it was her husband and not Hans who was touching her.

— "Get out of me! "— She exclaimed without stopping to think, Hans separated from her quickly, while Elsa tried to calm down, her breathing was agitated and some tears had begun to fall from her eyes.

With some clumsiness, she buttoned her blouse. She was shaking as she tried to stop crying, but it seemed that each time her crying intensified. Elsa hugged herself and hid her face between her legs.

Hans, not knowing very well how to act, sat next to her and put his arms around her, caressing her back trying to comfort her.


	8. Chapter 8

She had calmed down a bit, but was still sobbing a little. The blonde was lying on the bed, with her back to Hans, who remained seated on the bed while stroking the queen's hair.

It was almost humiliating for her to have cried in front of Hans, and although the alimirante acted in a sweet and understanding manner in front of the situation, that did not mean that he could not be thinking that she was pathetic.

Elsa was aware that she was pathetic, that it was ridiculous what she was doing, but she really could not help it. And although she was not exactly a fan of male contact, she just wanted to stay there while Hans played with her long hair or embraced her, managing to convince her that everything would be great.

— "Are you better now, sweet Elsa?" — He asked getting closer to the ear of Elsa, and then kiss the hair of the young queen.

The blonde nodded, but without looking at him. Elsa sat on the bed and after a few seconds of silence told Hans that it would be best to leave the room before anyone wondered where they were.

He helped her to adjust her hair, her clothes and she made sure that no trace of her crying remained.

They both left the room, making sure there was no one around who could see them, walked to where the altar of the chapel was, there were a few benches and chairs in poor condition and the floor creaked every step.

— "Would you like to go for a walk?" — asked the redhead. She still was not very convinced, she thought that she only bothered the villagers. —"It is an opportunity to supervise the place and make sure it is in good condition for the season" — Hans added.

— "The question is that I don't know if that makes a big difference" — Elsa said. — "It was assumed that part of the money is destined to this town and according to the accounting books too much money has been spent, but this place is neglected and I assume that other towns are also" — She paused before continuing — "Although I say that I will commit myself to improve everything around here, finally it is Zackary who makes the decisions and I am simply a kind of adornment "

— "Not for long, Forget our agreement? " — Hans spoke. — "Before you know it you will be in charge again"

She smiled at him, but without being sure if everything would be fine. It was hard to think of the possibility that Zackary would be out of her life. She was a little afraid of what would happen when she finally got rid of her husband, not only because it would be difficult to win back the confidence of the inhabitants of Arendelle and also of the kings of the allied kingdoms.

She also had to admit that she was terrified of the time when she had to do her part of the bargain, although for the moment Hans stopped whenever she asked him, in the end she would have to give herself completely to him.

— "I think you would be better off winning the trust of the people here" — commented Elsa. — "For some reason almost nobody is immune to your manipulation"

— "Although I would love to solve your problems, you are the queen" — He said. — "Also, you should take advantage of the situation, it is obvious that the people here are not very happy with the reign of your husband and as you say, surely there are more peoples in the same condition, sure they think things were better before your wedding"

— "In case you didn't notice, I think they hate me" — she commented. — "And as you said, it's quite probable that for the priest I am a spawn of satan"

— "Even if you were the same demon, you are their queen and they should respect you" — opined the redhead. — "And you need to remember that you are the one who has the highest authority here"

Elsa did not say anything else, but she was sure that it would not be easy to gain the confidence of the villagers. The blonde fixed her eyes to the front, not knowing where to turn

The town was really small and not many people resided there, and many men left in search of work in search of work during the winter. There were not many houses, they were small and some looked like they would be collapsed by the snow sooner or later.

The upper part of the mountain always had snow, but in winter the storms were quite intense and the snow could practically bury the whole town. There was only a small market, in which various items brought from the pier of Arendelle and some other towns closer to the castle were sold.

Most of the people who lived in the village were ice collectors with their families.

— "Okay, I can do this" — She said to herself. — "Everything will be very good"

— "Please, do not freak out" — Hans said, earning an annoyed look from the Snow Queen.

Elsa sighed before starting a small tour of the place, being followed by Hans. The people who noticed her presence quickly looked at her with suspicion.

— "Do you at least have a plan?"

— "My plan was to come, ask if they needed something and we would all be happy, so not" — she answered before feigning a smile. — "To begin with, you convinced me that this was a good idea"

— "Your husband practically ordered you to come"

— "So you could kill me" — She claimed. — "Or maybe so that the people here kill me"

— "I think the people here have common sense" — Said the southerner. — "Trying to kill the Snow Queen does not sound like an excellent plan"

— "I would really prefer that you take care of this" — she commented.

— "You are the queen"

— "Then I order you to take care of this situation" - She said trying to get away with it, but the only thing she did was make Hans laugh.

— "I'm sorry sweet, but I really think that this time you should take care of this" — He said. — "You are the powerful and incredible queen of the snow, you can do this and more"

Resigned, approached where was a small group of people, smiled at them with kindness and greeted them, always making use of the rules of etiquette and good manners that they had instilled.

She ended by asking them if they needed something specific for the winter, but people just looked at her with contempt before rejecting any help from her.

— "Well, at least try it"— the blonde thought before repeating again that they could ask for anything they needed, and then say goodbye and turn to Hans.

— "That was a breakthrough, I really expected you to enter the panic"

— "Thank you, it's nice to have your support" — she said sarcastically.

The blonde went back to the chapel, she looked a little more determined than before, that sudden change seemed strange to Hans and worried him a little. The queen of Arendelle did not say a single word to him, and barely and with attention paid to the people around her.

He soon managed to see the priest, who was chatting with a couple, the young queen stopped near them, waiting for the priest to be available.

— "Can I help you in something, majesty?" — the man asked grudgingly.

— "I would like to talk to you" — She said. Hans had the intention of approaching, but she indicated with a hand to stay away.

— "We can talk inside the chapel" — suggested the priest and for her there was no problem with it. Both entered the chapel and took a seat in one of the benches. — "How can I serve your Majesty?

— "I understand that you are not happy with my visit or my reign" — She said. — "I do not want to excuse myself, in the end I have not been aware of the kingdom, not as I would like" — She paused before continuing to speak. — "I have every intention to help them, I know that people here do not want to see me, but you and I know that the town needs improvements to withstand the weather conditions" — She looked at him with determination. — "I do not expect you to change your attitude towards me, I have not given you reason to believe that I am a good queen, but we need to work as a team to help the townspeople"

The priest, did not stop looking at her with some contempt, but agreed to collaborate with her for the good of the place.

She smiled internally having finally made a breakthrough.

* * *

Hans was still curious about the conversation between the priest and Elsa, but the young woman had not told him anything yet. Both had attended the religious mass, as well as the rest of the villagers. While Elsa was attentive to the words of the priest, Hans could not wait for it to end.

With discretion, he moved one of his hands slowly, until he ended up placing his hand on the skirt of the queen, caressing with apparent innocence the thigh of the girl, Elsa did not take long to separate him from her, without bothering to look at him or tell him something.

For him the whole religious ceremony lasted an eternity, but when it finally ended, the priest said a few words to the villagers, encouraging them to accept the help of the queen. Once everything was over, Hans could finally ask Elsa what had happened.

— "Let's say we reached an agreement" — She said. — "People trust him"

— "A few hours ago that priest hated you" — Hans said, noting how confused he was.

— "And I can assure you that he still hates me" — She said. — "But he cares about the people here, and he's willing to put up with me if that helps the people"

She smiled at him.

— "Hopefully everything is resolved by tomorrow" — She said. — "We have to go back to the castle and I would like to make sure that the people here really receive the necessary help, before Zackary comes back"

When it was time to go to bed, he accompanied Elsa to her bedroom.

— "Do you want me to sleep with you?" — He asked, very close to her ear.

— "It's not right" — She said. — "Also, someone here could realize"

— "I'll leave before dawn, I promise" — He added, trying to convince her.

— "I told you I would not let you kiss me in a chapel" — she reminded him. — "And it was not a joke"

— "I can do other things besides kissing you, you know?" — He said with a mischievous smile. — "Do you want to find out?"

— "Thanks for the proposal, but I'm afraid I'll have to reject it" — She said. — "Have beautiful dreams, Hans" — She said before opening the door of her room. — "See you tomorrow" — The blonde entered the bedroom and closed the door. Hans simply retired to his bedroom and decided not to insist.

* * *

He woke up, remembering the dream he had had. It had been strange, in the sense that he did not believe that it would happen the way it happened, but it had felt so real.

When they met in the small dining room, he could not take his eyes off Elsa, who had noticed and looked at him confused from time to time. It was until everyone left, leaving them both alone that she said something.

— "What?" — finally asked the blonde. — "Do you want to tell me something ?, really tell me why you look at me like that, it's scary"

The admiral said nothing, simply stood up, walked to the door, made sure there was no one and closed it.

— "Really Hans, what the hell are you up to?" — she asked. — "If you're going to kill me, at least tell me"

But before answering, the redhead kissed her with much desire, she let out a moan when the man's tongue went into her mouth. He took her by the waist and made her stand up, pulled her close to him, she placed her hands on the man's chest, telling him to stop.

— "No more kisses in religious places, what part of that do you not understand?" — she asked.

He smiled at her, took a seat in one of the chairs and made her sit on his legs. — "Okay, no more kisses for now" — said the admiral, while one of his hands was slowly lifting the skirt of the queen.

— "Stop playing, Hans " —She said keeping calm.

— "Who says I'm playing, honey?"

The naughty hand of the redhead continued up the legs of the girl, until he dared to caress the crotch of the queen, above her underwear.

She let out a moan, the blonde clung to Hans's neck and hid her face in his arms, as she fought against herself so as not to make any kind of sound.

— "I dreamed with you last night" — Hans said, she looked incredulous. — "It's true, do you want to know what my dream is about?"

The caresses became a little more intense, making Elsa could not hold back much the sounds of pleasure that escaped from her mouth at times.

— "Your dream included some of this?" — She asked with some difficulty.

— "Not exactly, in fact it was quite different" — Hans answered. — "In fact" — He said approaching her ear to desso whisper something else. — "You did something really amazing with your hands"

She took it from her face, while he continued with what he was doing. She approached him, until her lips were just a few feelings from his.

— "The only incredible thing that I will do with my hands will freeze your hand if you do not stop right now" — She said before smiling.

— "No more of this in the house of God, please" — She said. — "If you have a kind of fetish or fantasy with that, I'm not the right person to fulfill it"

She got up, put her skirt on and walked to the door.

— "Have a nice day, admiral" — She said looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

— "Until now it has been a wonderful day, my queen" — The man answered. — "By the way, I'll make sure everything is ready for the return trip"

— "Excellent" — She crossed the door and he heard her steps away.

* * *

In the village, people still did not trust the queen completely. Fortunately, many went to the priest for help, some blankets had already been distributed, while some of them were kept in the chapel for possible refugees.

Elsa had begun to take notes of things that she would send them as soon as she returned to the castle. Food, more blankets, maybe some wood ...

It did not take long to get distracted by hearing some childish laughter, and she ended up observing a couple of small children playing in the snow. At the beginning it was quite entertaining to see how the children had a small snowball war, and at the same time it caused a lot of tenderness.

But very soon that feeling was replaced by one of sadness.

— "Have you considered the adoption?" — asked the priest, whom he had not seen approaching her.

— "It's not that simple" — She said. — "You know, the line of succession to the throne ... the council demands that the heir be of royalty by birth"

— "Well, I do not know what I could advise you, Queen Elsa" — Said the man. — "More than pray, prayer has more power than anyone could imagine"

She smiled at him and appreciated his words.

Elsa was thoughtful for a moment, although it was true that she wanted to be a mother, she also had to admit that Zackary was not the man she wanted as the father of her children. He was not a good man and would not want a child to grow up watching his father mistreat his mother, even believing his husband to hurt the child.

Her husband was a strange man, in the sense that she never knew how he would react. Very rarely had he become kind to her and usually when he did he had double intentions

But even so she was still surprised when she remembered the occasion when she had a false alarm and really believed that she had gotten pregnant a few months after the wedding, Zackary had been kind to her for the first time and really looked excited, but it all turned out to be a delay apparently caused by the stress she had.

She was fully aware that a baby was not the solution to all her problems, that it would not make Zackary change magically or that she would be happy eventually.

But she had somewhat selfish thoughts that at least she would be calm during pregnancy if she could get pregnant.

Although at present, she was already more than resigned to the fact that she was incapable of conceiving any child.

Elsa decided to take those thoughts out of her mind for the moment and focus on reality. She smiled slightly and approached people a little, started talking to them kindly and trying to create an atmosphere of trust, asking them how they were, if they had plans for the holidays, even asked some young children if they wanted something for Christmas.

In the distance, Hans stopped to watch her ... and he had to admit that in his opinion, she had achieved it after all. Hans knew that it would take longer for the villagers to trust her completely, but he also knew that the young queen would really strive to take care of her people.

By noon they both said goodbye to the priest and the townspeople, thanking the hospitality.

They both climbed the sled and made their way to the castle.

— "I think after all, you still know how to be a good queen" — commented the redhead, making the young woman smile. — "There are still some things that you could improve, but I am sure that soon you will be the best queen that any kingdom has ever had"

— "At the moment I will need your help with something" — She said, awakening the interest of him. — "As soon as Zackary returns I will not be able to do much, but I need to find out exactly what he is doing with the resources and money of the kingdom"

— "It will be a little complicated to discover it without raising suspicion, but I would do anything for you, my beautiful Elsa" — He said. — "Sure, but you'll have to give me something in return"

— "I already saw it coming" — She said. — "I'll just say that I do not desecrate any church, chapel or something similar"

Hans could not help but find funny the comment of the queen and let out a laugh.

— "Actually I had something else in mind, my little darling"

— "What thing?" — Asked curious

— "Take a bath" — the admiral replied, to which she only looked at him confused.

— "A shower?" — She questioned without understanding. — "Is it a kind of joke?"

— "My sweet and innocent Elsa, believe me, is not any kind of joke"

— "Okay, but I think you can take a shower anytime you want"

— "I speak of a bath with you" — He clarified, she simply began to hesitate and her cheeks were dyed pink. —"If you accept, once I find out what you need I will go to make you company in the shower"

— "I ... I'm not sure" — She said shyly.

— "You can think it all the time you need" — He said.

* * *

Hello, again I will answer reviews of two chapters here, the previous chapter I could not give myself the time to answer the reviews and I apologize for that.

**Reviews chapter 6:**

**Guest (Español 1)**: Si, concierto en que Hans puede ser el hombre más dulce cuando quiere, en especial con nuestra Reina de las Nieves. Realmente en este punto de la historia no ama a Elsa, pero tienes razón en que si simplemente quisiera echar la caricia con ella no sería tan atentó con ella, no sé exactamente cómo podría describir la situación del Helsa en este punto de la historia. Créeme que me gustaría retener en las Islas del Sur a Zackary por siempre, pero lamentablemente no puede ser así y lo tendré que hacer regresar a Arendelle. Espero que hayas disfrutado los dos últimos capítulos y de nuevo perdón por no haber respondido a tu review en el capítulo anterior.

**Guest (Español 2**): Si, esos desafíos de a ver quien hace caer a quien usualmente terminan con haciendo caer a ambos xD y creo que es más que obvio que en algún punto de la historia ambos terminarán enamorados uno del otro, entiendo que sea difícil leer los momentos de tristeza/inseguridad de Elsa, a veces me he replanteado si poner tan tóxico su matrimonio, incluso cuando estaba escribiendo el primer capítulo considere simplemente abandonar la historia porque pues...demasiada toxicidad. En fin, estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo en que Hans preocupado por ella es adorable. Espero que hayas disfrutado los dos capítulos más recientes y nuevamente disculpa por no haber respondido tu review antes.

**Guest (English)**: Yes, it was really horrible that her husband had done all those things and of course, he did all that to control her or make sure she did not challenge him anymore. Yes, it costs her a little to trust people and especially Hans, so yes, I think he did not choose his words very well when he said "I'm not going to kill you, at least not this week", but he try to make a kind of joke ... that ultimately did not go very well. Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoyed the most recent chapters and I regret not having answered your review before.

**Reviews chapter 7:**

**Guest (Español)**: Muchísimas gracias por leer el capítulo y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Tienes razón, Elsa necesita superar sus miedos, pero eso le podría llevar algo de tiempo.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they reached Arendelle, Elsa quickly noticed something on the dock that did not make her happy at all, the ship where her husband had left was there.

Hans did not take long to notice how she seemed to be shaking.

— "A week has passed since he left?" — she questioned between confused and alarmed. — "I thought there was still a little more time"

The redhead discreetly took her hand, trying to convince her that everything would be fine. The blonde quickly tried to regain her reason and turned to the admiral.

— "I need you to take care of this" — She said handing him the notes that she had taken in town. — "I know that Zackary never intended to help the people of that town, and if I try to help them myself behind his back, Zackary would find out"

Hans did not seem very convinced, but I still keep the notes of the Queen.

— "I also think that I will have to mention everything about that town, after all, he asked me to go with the excuse of making sure everything was fine there"

She was evidently frightened by the sudden return of her spouse, no matter how hard she tried to stay calm, the terror reflected in her eyes betrayed her.

— "Soon he will be out of your life, I promise you" — whispered the redhead very close to the ear of the queen.

— "If he does not kill me first" — she commented.

The journey to the castle was shorter than she would have liked. As soon as the carriage door was opened she felt as if everyone had been waiting for her ... or expected news of her tragic death.

Making full use of his hypocrisy, the king quickly approached her to help her out of the carriage.

— "My beloved wife, you do not know how much I missed you" — Zackary kissed her, trying to pretend to be a good husband. — "There was no day when I did not think of you. Did you miss me, my love? "

— "Yes, I did" — Lied the blonde. Again her lips were caught by those of her husband. — "I'm very happy to see you, I'm glad you came back"

Making full use of her hypocrisy, the king quickly approached her to help her out of the carriage.

\- "My beloved wife, you do not know how much I missed you" - Zackary kissed her, trying to pretend to be a good husband. - "There was no day when I did not think of you. Did you miss me, my love? "

\- "Yes, I did" - Lied the blonde. Again her lips were caught by those of her husband. - "I'm very happy to see you, I'm glad you came back"

— "I brought you some gifts" — He said. — "I hope you like them, oh, and that's not all, I've taken care of the matters that you left pending before your little trip, I'm sure you're tired"

— "Thank you, you are very kind" — She said shyly.

— "Oh honey, I just do my job" — He said. After evading several people, Zackary guided her to her room.

There were a couple of gift boxes on the bed, he had probably bought those gifts to pretend that he really loved her, to prevent anyone from suspecting him in case she had died.

— "What are you waiting for? Open your gifts "— He encouraged him. She approached shyly to her bed, took the smaller box and undid the bun that kept it closed. Inside was a beautiful sphere of snow. — "Very pretty, right?" — The voice of her husband near her ear shook her and almost released the sphere.

— "Yes it is"

She returned the dial to her box and proceeded to open the other box, in it there was a wine-colored dress, although it was pretty, it was more revealing than what she used to wear.

The lips of her husband, began to deposit passionate kisses on his neck, the man held her firmly by the waist preventing her from moving away from him.

— "As soon as I saw it, I could not stop imagining you using it." — Said the man. — "I hope you use it especially for me, sweetness"

— "Sure, someday" — She said feeling nervous. Her husband's hands moved up to her breasts, began to touch them over the clothes. — "Zack ... stop" — She asked.

— "Are you going to start making it difficult, Elsa?" — Asked her husband with some anger, but still touching her, only now doing it with less delicacy. — "It does not matter if I'm considered with you, right? You're always ungrateful. Thanks to me your insignificant kingdom did not go straight to the shit and you're still alive, the least you could do would be to please me in bed, after all, it's your obligation ... you're mine "

Desperately, he unbuttoned the blonde's blouse, eagerly kissed his wife's neck, went up to Elsa's ear, whispered obscenities that he swore was going to make her at that moment, nibbled Elsa's ear and she asked to him to stop, again.

— "I thought you would want to rest" — she whispered.

— "I'll rest afterwards, now I just want to make you mine" — Her husband said — "Let's try again to have a baby, Elsa"

Knowing that she could not convince him to leave her room, she asked him to stop for a moment, simply to leave the gifts on his desk.

He let her stand up so she could move the pair of gift boxes, then she went back to the bed. She sat on the mattress, and Zackary stepped in front of her.

He kissed her possessively and anxiously, she tried to reciprocate the kiss, since she did not want to cause problems.

Her husband's hands clung to Elsa's waist, hard, warning her not to try to escape him.

Trying to ignore all the discomfort she felt, she let him take off her clothes and begin to caress her most intimate parts. Elsa let out a whimper when he pushed her, causing her to be completely lying on the mattress.

Zackary stood over her, beginning to kiss and bite her breasts, the queen just looked for a spot on the ceiling of the room and tried to concentrate on that, while her husband finished.

No matter how many times that was repeated, the sound of the belt unbuckling always managed to disturb her. Almost instinctively, she tried to get away from her husband, but Zackary held her tightly. Elsa's breathing was accelerating, feeling terrified, her body was not yet ready to be penetrated and she knew it would hurt a lot.

The king entered his wife with a single thrust, making her cry out in pain, but he silenced her by kissing her, began to attack her quickly, causing the pain she felt to increase. Desperate for it all to end, she tried to push her husband away with her hands, but because of everything she was feeling, she could not avoid covering her husband's arms with frost.

Feeling furious, he push her hard and gave her a big slap, while she just said "I'm sorry" over and over again. Zackary took her by the arms, squeezing them tightly, while penetrating her with more hatred, causing her to cry and beg.

— "Shut the damn mouth, witch" — He said. — "Do you want everyone to listen to you? Do not you get tired of causing problems, my beloved?"

She did not say anything, she simply tried to remain silent. It hurt a lot, she did not think she could stand it anymore. Several more minutes passed and then Zackary finished, that hot liquid entered her. Her husband stayed inside her a while longer, while he kissed and licked her neck. Finally he left her, picked up his clothes and got dressed. Once this was done, the king left the room of his wife, who managed to sit on the bed with difficulty, the queen looked between her legs and could see small spots of blood, Elsa hugged herself and burst into tears.

A few hours later, she got up from the bed and walked with difficulty to her dresser. She looked in the mirror and could see some bruises on her arms, her face and some marks on her neck and breasts. She tried to eliminate all traces of her tears and opened the drawer where she kept her makeup, taking care not to hurt herself, began to cover those marks.

She brushed her hair and combed it. before standing up, she looked at herself in the mirror and began to smile, verifying if her smile could become really convincing.

Then I walk to the closet, and look for a dress that could cover the bruises on her body, once fully dressed, started walking around her room, trying to do it normally despite the pain.

When I consider myself ready, she picked up the clothes from the floor and deposited it on the bed, she would take care of it afterwards. She left her room and walked through the corridors, until she reached the library, and all the paperwork had been returned to the king's office.

There was Hans, just as she expected.

— "Your Majesty" — He greeted her. — "If you allow me, that's a beautiful dress" —Elsa knew he was making the comment to make it clear that he had noticed the change of clothes.

— "I accept your deal" — she murmured, afraid that someone would listen to her. Hans looked at her confused. — "The shower issue, I will do it" — Hans was now surprised, but at the same time he was worried about the sudden change - "I need something to use against him, and maybe it does not make much difference, but ... . "

— "I'll try to get that information fast, my sweet Elsa" — Hans said. — "You do not know how much you crave a bubble bath"

Elsa smiled shyly, before going in search of a book, since she had entered the library, she would have to stay a moment there if she did not want to raise suspicions.

Hans, on the other hand, left aside his reading and left the place, going to the gardens, where he knew the king was.

Zackary was sitting on a small bench, was writing something in a notebook, when Hans approached him.

— "Your Majesty" — Hans said bowing.

— "She is still alive" — commented the man. — "I see that you are unable to end my wife's life"

— "There was no opportunity to do it without it being obvious that it had been a murder, the weather was favorable, the road was not too dangerous and in the town, there would be witnesses to the crime"

— "And seriously someone there would have cared about her death ?, I even thought that people would ask her head"

— "I think she knew how to handle the situation well, although they do not adore her, it seems that they gave her a vote of confidence" — said the redhead. — "I thought that by now, she would have told you something about it, or that you had asked her, that is, she does not have to suspect that everything was a trap"

— "I forgot to ask Elsa, I really do not care about that town, but I'll have to do it to ... keep my wife calm, I do not want her to make another drama" — He sighed heavily. — "About her murder, maybe it will take me some time to offer you a good opportunity to do it, but I hope you know how to take advantage of it. I want her dead as soon as possible "

— "What if she manages to get pregnant?"

— "Do not make me laugh" — commented the monarch before releasing a laugh. — "Elsa is infertile, can not even fulfill the role of a woman" — He paused. — "I really need her to die and it does not seem like my fault, I'm tired of the King of Weselton pressing me, I need an heir and my useless wife can not give it to me" — "One more thing, she was in charge of Arendelle for a few days, did she meddle in something that should not or try something against me?"

— "No, Majesty" — Hans answered. — "As far as I could see, she really knows that the palace guards and employees are loyal to you, I do not think she can appeal to anyone"

— "I really think that she is an idiot, manipulable and an obstacle, seriously, if I had her powers I would have seized hundreds of kingdoms, but she is so noble and stupid that it was so easy to break"

— "Maybe you should not underestimate the queen, I made that mistake in the past"

— "I appreciate the advice, but believe me, there is nothing left of the powerful snow queen you knew" — Said the king. — "I've made her behave, of course she has those little moments where she thinks that with a few snowflakes she's going to scare me, but it's nothing that can not be solved with a beating ... in fact, today I was forced to give her a lesson "

The Southerner tried to keep his sanity and not show any signs of anger at the comment.

— "Anyway, the king of Weselton threatens to become a problem, threatening to get rid of me and get a new husband to Elsa, since I have not given good results ... as if it was my fault that that witch is unable to conceive "

— "How long do you think Weselton is late in fulfilling his threats? — The admiral questioned.

— "Not much, I'm afraid." — He answered. — "I've tried to keep him happy by sending more goods and money to Weselton, but his insistence on an heir only increases ... he's definitely not happy"

—"I will try to give you results soon, majesty" — He said. — "I hope to give you the news of the sad death of your wife, as soon as possible" — He sighed. — "But if something has taught me life, I should go looking for an escape plan or some other alternative"

— "I have an escape covered in case Weselton attacks me, I've been doing a few business behind the back of Weselton and my wife ... but I really hate to have to renounce the throne"

— "I will not fail your Majesty" —Said Hans.

Later, he met Elsa.

— "Honey, go preparing the bath" — Said feeling victorious.

— "WHAT?" — she questioned bewildered. — "You must be kidding" — She said. — "There's no way in which you ... Did you really discover something?"

— "Surprised, my snow angel?"

— "How do I know you're not fooling me? I do not think even a couple of hours have passed since I asked you to try to find out what Zackary was planning"

— "I thought that your Majesty wanted quick results" — commented the redhead. — Feigning innocence.

Elsa rolled her eyes, in frustration.

— "Honestly, I thought that getting real results would take a few days"

— "Do you assume that I lie just to see you naked ?, My angel, what concept do you have of me? "

— "You tried to decapitate me, do I really need to give you more explanations?"

— "That's in the past, and killing you would not do me any good, honestly" — Hans said. — "No matter what promises your husband makes me ... he can not be trusted, instead you ... you know very well how to thank me"

— "Will that make me believe that what you will tell me is completely real?"

— "As much as I want to see you naked, I'm not going to lie to get it ... that would be sad and regrettable, I have a reputation, darling"

— "What did you discover ?, I warn you that if it is not very good information or joke I will let you make me company in the bathtub"

— "In short, the King of Weselton is demanding that you get pregnant, but unlike everyone ... he believes that your husband is the one with the problem, and plans to take him out of the way and arrange another marriage" — She looked at him confused, trying to find the relationship between that information and the lack of resources in Arendelle. — "Zackary has tried to buy more time sending great riches to Weselton, but at the same time has been planning an escape in case of failure, I have the theory that he has acquired land in the foreigner"

— "A theory?"

— "I know it is not an exact fact, but he said he has been doing business behind everyone's back, and what seems to me more logical is that he has gotten where to go"

— "Do you think you can get more accurate or verifiable data?"

— "Hey, if you do not want to bath with me you do not have to ..."

— "But you said ..."

— "I know what I said" — He interrupted her. — "I did not want to mention it out of respect for you, but he mentioned that ... he hit you and the least I want to do is hurt you"

— "Not that it was the first time he does, if you do not really want to hurt me ... I doubt you can do more damage than he could ... seriously I think if you be decapitated would be less painful" — tried to tease her. — "I do not want you to see me naked or see you naked, but I do not want you to be able to use this favor against me in the future, I prefer to pay my debt"

— "Well, but seriously you do not have to do it right now or these days ... we can wait"

— "Stop pretending that you really care what happens to me, it's annoying and even disgusting" — She said. — "We both know that you proposed from the beginning, have sex with me, and no matter how much you act like a fairytale Prince, that does not change your intentions ... and do not pretend that you really want to know if I want to sleep with you or take a little bath"

— "I'm not like him, I do not want to rape you"

— "Legally he does not sexually abuse me, do you think I did not try to accuse him of that ?, the council said he is my husband and it was his right" — She said. — "Anyway, just prepare the damn tub and let's finish with this"

— "Are you sure?"

— "Let's just do it, just make sure nobody discovers it" — She said. — "Do not feel sorry for my Hans, that does not change anything"

The redhead surprisingly took her in his arms and pulled her towards him. He hugged her and she rested her head on his chest. Hans kissed the queen's forehead, and tenderly caressed her back.

— "I'm sorry if my choice of words was not correct, I do not pretend to act like a dream prince, and yes, it's true that from the beginning I was clear with my intentions with you, that has not changed, but it does not mean that I want to force you, we made a deal in which we both set our conditions, but if you had not accepted, I would not have pressured you to accept "

— "You say that this time you have no intention of betraying me, but my experience in the monarchy has taught me that nobody is legit" — She said. — "I do not want to owe you anything, Westergard. "

She smiled at him before telling him to look for her when he had everything ready, then he went to another place, leaving him alone.

* * *

It was difficult to arrange everything for his bath with Elsa, Zackary was in the castle and it would be a little harder to be with Elsa without raising suspicion.

He managed to prepare the bathtub in Elsa's bathroom, after making sure that the king had no plans to visit his wife at night.

He heard the door open to later be closed. Elsa did not take long to enter the bathroom, without being too surprised to find him there.

— "You can still say no, change it for another day"

— "Just do not be too ... abrupt, do not trespass the limits" — She said. — "You know well that you can not penetrate me, it's part of the deal"

The redhead took her hands and she walked slowly towards him.

Once they were close enough to each other, the admiral proceeded to kiss the young queen on the lips, she reciprocated the kiss timidly. The redhead's hands left Elsa's hands and went to the buttons of her dress.

Slowly, he began to undress her, while sliding the dress through her arms, kissed the exposed skin, until he stopped a moment to notice the bruises on Elsa's body.

The queen simply took it from her face with delicacy and kissed him on the lips.

At some point she ended up completely naked, leaving the southerner speechless. Elsa went into the bathtub, not quite sure what would happen.

She watched Hans unbutton his shirt and expose his chest and abdomen. The redhead approached the bath and began to kiss the neck of the young woman, without moving away from her, he put his hands to his belt to undo it.

The sound altered the queen, who quickly moved away from him, Hans looked somewhat bewildered, before putting his arms around her and reassuring her that everything would be fine and that she could still change her mind.

Elsa calmed down a little, Hans took the girl's hands and carried them to her belt, encouraging him to unzip the garment herself.

With some nerves got rid of Hans's belt and the rest of the clothes was ordered by the redhead. Hans entered the bathtub next to Elsa.

— "And now what happens?" — She asked. He looked at her seductively before taking the bar of soap, to which she was only more confused.

Hans approached her and began to lather the queen's breasts, while kissing her on the lips.

Hans continued to run the soap over the queen's breasts, sometimes going down a little to her belly, threatening to explore the privacy of the queen.

She arched her back, to finally recharge herself on the edge of the tub, almost completely reclining, letting the water cover the parts of her body that had been soaped.

The queen parted her legs slightly, to allow Hans to snuggle over her more comfortably. He continued to touch corners of his skin, with the excuse to bathe her. He even had the audacity to release the soap, pretending that it had slipped, falling between the legs of the queen and caressing her privacy when he retrieved the soap bar.

Elsa looked at him with a raised eyebrow, letting him know that she knew exactly what he had just done.

— "Would you like to help me a little? "— Asked extending the bar of soap. She took it and with shyness began to lather the shoulder of the man, lowering little by little by the chest of Hans, without being very sure of what she was doing, she deposit a kiss in the chest of Hans.

Hans leaned back, letting her stay on top of him. She smiled at him with superiority before continuing to soap the man.

She leaned towards him, letting her breasts caress Hans's chest, she took one of her hands to Hans' hair, while with the other she traced a path with the soap all over the redhead's abdomen, making him feel eager that the girl decided to explore below.

Hans caresses the young woman's back, until he descended to her buttocks, caressing them and squeezing them with his hands.

Elsa let out a groan, and buried her head in the man's neck, her hand accidentally dropped the soap and almost immediately they both turned to him. Hans being the one who looked at her defiantly and seductively.

— "You would not dare to pick it up, would you? "

She raised an eyebrow before submerging her hand in search of the object. He tried not to touch any intuma part of the man, once she retrieved the soap, Hans snatched it.

Strangely, she did not feel as uncomfortable as she thought she would feel, she wondered if it was because she had had certain encounters with Hans previously.

The redhead left her side behind her, and began to caress her arms, Elsa wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck and leaned over to kiss him.

— "Turn around"

— "Excuse?"

— "Trust me"

Not very convinced, she turned, turning her back to the admiral. With the bar of soap, began to lather the back of the young queen, while also deposited kisses along the skin of the Snow Queen.

The arms of the redhead wrapped her in an embrace and brought her even closer to him.

— "You're really beautiful, Elsa" — Hans whispered to her ear.

She did not say anything about it, she simply let him kiss her cheek and continue to assist her with her personal grooming.

If the queen did not like the whole thing, it was that she constantly had to change her position, she had to turn once more and lean back, when Hans had arranged to take care of her long legs.

The kisses and caresses intensified, being Elsa also participate in it, giving caresses to the admiral, both let out slight moans of pleasure, even more when Hans finally stopped playing and began to pay attention to Elsa's privacy.

Once she let out a moan of pleasure, Hans smiled victoriously, and finished with the attentions to that part of the queen's body.

He embraced the Snow Queen once more, their naked bodies touching almost completely. She was calm, despite having a slightly accelerated breathing. The woman remained with her eyes closed, while Hans played with her wet hair.

Suddenly a not so unknown sensation for Elsa was notorious, the bulge between the legs of Hans was touching the intimate part of the Queen.

— "Well, I think that's all" — She said with apparent calmness. Separating from him.

She came out of the bathtub and covered her nudity with an elegant robe. —"You should leave before someone finds out you're here"

— "Is everything all right?" — Questioned Hans quite worried.

— "Why would something be wrong? It's just time for you to leave my room" — She said.

Hans got out of the tub and immediately Elsa looked away, not to see the condition in which was the lump between the legs of Hans.

The redhead covered himself with a towel and approached her.

— "Elsa, are you sure you can not have children?"

— "Why the question?" — She replied uncomfortably.

— "The King of Weselton suspects that who has the problem is your husband and not you. Have you tried to conceive a child with someone else? "

— "What kind of woman do you think I am?!, Did my husband send you to find out?"

— "What? Of course not! "— He answered quickly. — "Elsa, maybe you can get pregnant, if you want ... we can try it"

The queen's eyes filled with tears, and she quickly slapped the redhead.

— "Get out of here" — she ordered. — "I will not fall for your provocations, you will not play with my mind just to get what you want"

— "Elsa, those were not my intentions ..."

— "Just shut up and go, I do not want to see you" — She said. — "I do not believe anything you say, just leave me alone"


	10. Chapter 10

She was not in the mood to put up with her husband, but suddenly he seemed to remember what he had asked her to do during his absence.

Elsa was very sure that he did not care at all, but she had to pretend that she did not suspect anything Zackary was really up to.

—"There is my beloved wife" — Said the man, she smiled at him with discomfort — "Listen, I know I behave like an idiot with you"— He said as he approached her. He placed his hands on her arms with apparent sweetness, caressing them gently and slowly.

—"I should not have done it, I know you do not like Elsa, but I really want this marriage to work, that is, we were forced to get married, I think the best thing we can do is try to be friends"

She did not know what was happening, I knew that everything that man said were mere lies, but I had no idea what to do or say.

—"I understand that you do not want to talk to me after what I did to you, does it still hurt?" —He asked as if it really interested him —"I know it will not be easy, but I hope you can forgive me, I will not do it again"

She continued to keep silent, without making any movement, just waiting for him to change the subject. She had no intention of forgiving him and knew that sooner or later he would hurt her again.

—"Okay"— The king sighed, walked away from her and invited her to take a seat — "When you came back, I really forgot to ask you how was your trip and if everything is in order in that town"

—"My trip was fine, I think so."— Elsa spoke shyly.

"Things in the town ... well, the houses need some improvements, they are very damaged and most likely most of them do not support the winter, I also think it would be convenient to send them blankets and food, they tend to be scarce in that area .. I do not know what you believe, you're the one in charge, " —she said in a low voice.

— "I think you're right,"— He said, surprising her. — "I'll take care of that as soon as possible, thank you honey."

—"That is all?" —She asked confused.

—"I promise that I will do everything possible to ensure the well-being of everyone in Arendelle, I did not want to worry, but Weselton increased the taxes and the money we must give each month ... each time they ask for more, we are having some small financial problems, but nothing I can not solve, everything will be fine "

—"Financial problems? I ... I do not understand, why does Weselton ask for more money? When we agreed ... this, we established a quantity ..."

—"I have everything under control, darling, you have to trust me, I understand that there is an agreement in between, but you know those people, they threaten the war and I prefer not to risk anyone's life" — Zackary said trying to play down the importance. —"I have done what is within my reach, I only want the well-being of Arendelle and yours, but I will fix everything, starting with you"

—"What do you mean?"— She asked.

—"I've hurt you too much since we got married, I know I can not change anything, but I want to reward you in a certain way, I know you do not want to see me for now and it's more than understandable, I'll arrange everything so you can go some time to see your sister , I know that Weselton is not exactly a place you want to go, but that's what I can offer you for now "

—"It's fine, thanks"

—"While you're away, I'll take care of solving the problems in that town ..."

—"Agreed, Admiral Westergard is also aware of the situation and could perhaps be of help" —commented the queen.

—"Actually, my love, I will ask him to accompany you, do not get me wrong, but I have to make sure you go back home, I do not want anything to happen to you and there are not many people I trust to accompany you, I hope you do not mind "

—"I guess it's okay, if you think it's the best thing"— She said, although worrying a little about what would happen to the town she had visited, she doubted that Zackary really did anything to help them and without Hans in Arendelle there would be nobody in whom I could trust him with that task. —"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" —She asked.

—"Not really, you can leave, I'll order Gerda to take care of preparing your things for the trip," —her husband replied.

Elsa said a few words before leaving the office and prepared to go in search of Hans, she could not think of a way to do her job as queen without her husband interfering.

The queen surreptitiously turned in all directions in search of the red-haired man, could not let the castle guards suspect something, nor did she want the lovers of gossip maids to start spreading rumors of some lover.

Finally I see it in the distance and walk slowly but surely towards Hans.

—"Admiral Westergard"

—"Queen Elsa, are there any problems or do you need something?"

—"I would like that we could speak in another place, more quietly"

—"Could you suggest your room?"— The man muttered, making her look at him angrily, even knowing that it was only a joke. —"I follow you as far as you wish, Majesty"

They walked to the library, where he was in charge of closing the door after making sure no one was watching them closely or with suspicion.

—"What's the matter, do you want me to help you with something ... or do you want to talk about ...?"

—"I just talked with Zackary"

—"Elsa ... I know what he did ... when we came back ..."

—"I'd rather not talk about it, besides, it's not your business"

—"Elsa ... if there's anything I can ..."

—"Could you stop ?, God, just stop pretending that you care, we both know what you want from me, you and I are not friends or something like that, what my husband did or did not do should not matter to you, I would appreciate do not insist "

—"Good, but what did you want to talk to me about?"

—"Zackary called me at his office a moment ago, and well, I wonder about that town and he said he would take over, pretend to be sorry for a lot of things and said to fix everything for a trip, so that I can see Anna"

—"And what is the problem?"

—"Well, he will send me away and I will not be able to make sure everyone gets the help they need, and it will make you come with me, I guess it gives you a second chance to kill me, but without you here, I do not know how to make sure everything is okay"

—"Leave it to me, little angel, I'll think of some way, meanwhile I think we'll both have a pretty interesting trip"

—"Just one more thing" —She said —"I know that my husband increased his offer, I do not know what he promised you in the beginning, but I know he will want to make sure you get the job done, if at the end you decide that his offer is impossible to refuse ... kill me after I can see Anna, if it's not too much to ask "

—"Elsa, I swear I'm not going to kill you"

—"You know I can not believe you, and come on, what you asked in return to my insurance is nothing compared to what he promised you, there are more beautiful women than me in Arendelle, maybe it is not worth betraying the King simply by sharing the bed with me "

—"Maybe it's not right to betray the Snow Queen either, the reputation of King Zackary is not exactly good, with you at least I'm sure you're not going to try something against me"

—"And tell me something, do you think you could hurry a bit to take care of him?" —She questioned without looking into his eyes — "I want him to disappear, alone, I'm tired of this situation"

—"I need to polish a few details before anything, but calm my sweet Elsa, I will not fail you in this"

She looked at him askance, did not know very well what to say, however I dedicate a weak and almost unnoticeable smile. He did not say anything else, just put a nonexistent wrinkle in the skirt of his dress and left the library.

Fortunately, Zackary had kindly asked the guests to leave, after making some agreements and promises for future alliances. With everyone outside the castle, at least she would not have to put up with all those nasty people and pretend she was very happy with her husband.

Really everyone in the castle was aware of the situation, with Zackary boasting about what was happening inside his bedroom, he was surprised that he did not hear so many rumors about it.

But her husband did not seem to mind any of that, had come to beat her in front of the palace guards and described her naked body to foreigners who went to Arendelle for business reasons.

So, Elsa did not have to pretend to be the happiest woman in all Arendelle. The only thing she had to worry about was that nobody knew she was meeting with Hans, mostly because she did not want Zackary to find out that she was planning to take him out of the way.

Of course she did not want any rumors of infidelity on her part, although everyone knew that Zackary was cheating on her with every woman she wanted, if she had the audacity to have an affair outside of marriage, they would all go over her.

What was undeniable, was that she could not be completely calm leaving the situation in charge of Hans, although the admiral had promised not to disappoint her; they both had a past in which he had not been reliable, but ironically, he was one of the most honest people around her.

And another thing that kept her somewhat calm, is that this time Hans had not had anything to do with giving her a few vacations away from her husband, therefore she did not owe him any night of kisses and caresses, which maybe it was a quiet trip ... in which possibly she would die murdered.

But anyway, she only had to resign herself and ready the suitcases.

Even faster than the queen believed, they were already taking the suitcases to the ship, while her husband pretended that he was really going to miss her, dedicating cheap words of love taken from some ridiculous novel of love, and then wishing him a good trip, hug her and kiss her

She moved away slowly, without making sudden movements to keep up appearances, then I give her a feigned smile and said goodbye with a simple "Goodbye"

—"Take care of her, Admiral Westergard,"— the king said, still looking at the blonde. — "See you soon, my beloved Elsa"— The blonde remained silent, looking at him and smiling weakly, just wanting to get out of there soon.— "Say hello to Anna from me"

—"I'll do it"— She said in barely a whisper.

—"We should board now, the ship will soon sail"— Hans spoke. — "And do not worry, Majesty, I'll take good care of the queen, everything will go as planned"

After both of them got on the boat and it was far enough from the port, the redhead looked with mischief at the queen, who did not flinch, she just kept looking towards the horizon.

— "I think we'll both have a lot of fun, my queen"

—"If you think I will allow you to enter my cabin, you are very wrong, Admiral."

—"Are you sure of that, majesty?"

—"Very sure, I do not have to do it, you had nothing to do with my husband sending me to see my sister, I am not in your debt, sir"

—"Maybe, but I thought we could have a sleepover and get to know each other better, I thought we were starting to have something beautiful"

She let out a laugh— "Yes, of course" — pronounced the queen with sarcasm — "I'm so obvious, right? I can not hide how hopelessly in love I am with you"

—"Calm down, I understood. Enough of games "—He said, she smiled at him —" I guess I owe you an apology "

—"An apology?"

—"I should not insist the other day, nor suggest having a baby"

—"It's okay"

—"Are you okay? Is that all? Are not you upset?"

—"Hans, that is far from being the worst thing that someone has done to me, if I am affected at that moment, but come on, I have better things to worry about, just do not do it again"

—"I understand, I'll try to be a little less imbecile"— He said, making the Snow Queen laugh lightly —"But seriously, maybe we should share a cabin"

—"And why would I agree to that, Admiral?"

—"For your safety, my snow angel."

—"My security ?, If I remember correctly, whom my husband asked to kill me was you"

—"You're right, my little one, but let's not forget that you fail to try to kill you the first time, maybe your husband wants to be very safe this time and possibly asked someone else to do it, I just want you to be safe"

—"Can i say something? I do not care much about dying, that is, sometimes I feel that I've had enough and thought you know ... that it would be better if everything ended, but I really care about Anna and everyone in Arendelle, all this it was to keep everyone safe, but if I die ... "

—"Elsa, you're not going to die on this trip, I promise."

—"Ok, but we both know he will not give up, and if you're right and someone else on this ship wants to kill me and he succeeds ... Would it be too much to ask you to make sure that Anna and everyone were okay?"

"Dear Elsa, he will not get away with it, I have a plan, and sooner than you think I'll have everything sorted out, and Zackary will be just a bad memory."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few days; days in which she had not only to deal with the unbearable sway of the ship but also with a certain foolish man who insisted on keeping him company in the dark and lonely nights, trying to manipulate her with her well-known terror towards the ocean, but no, she did not think Falling into such a cheap trick would also not give you the satisfaction of winning.

But something was undeniable; she hated boat trips and that was no exception, even though it was a relief to be further and further away from her husband, she simply couldn't stop hating the sensation of the movement of the waves and that scent that caused her nausea, how much It was missing to arrive?

She felt trapped between the walls of the small cabin; Although she had the complete freedom to abandon it and stroll along the ship, she simply preferred not to find anyone, especially Hans, who was difficult to avoid.

Taking that every day without fail, he went to her cabin with the pretext of bringing something to eat and trying to seduce her, always in vain, leaving Elsa wondering if he would give up at some point or if he really believed she would accept to receive it under her sheets simply for pleasure.

She could admit to herself that Hans's touch compared to her husband's was better and at least the redhead acted as if he cared about her comfort, but not, in short, if she could decide between having intimate encounters with Hans or not having them; The answer would be no, definitely.

Again; as usual, he knocked on her door when the sun had just risen. The blonde opened the door and standing there was Hans with the typical sandwich that he brought each morning, accompanied by a glass of orange juice.

With a perfect and fake smile, he told her some convenient Good morning that she did not bother to return, without encouragement to have another morning discussion, simply gave way and once he was inside the cabin closed the door.

\- "Again a sandwich ?, Do not you get tired of always bring the same?"

\- "I didn't think it bothered you, I'm not exactly good at cooking and I have to hurry before the kitchen manager shows up and asks what the hell am I doing there?"

\- "Any reason to keep it a secret? Is it forbidden to prepare sandwiches on this ship? If it isn't, maybe it should"

\- "No more sandwiches, message received" - I joke the redhead - "Do you also have complaints about orange juice, my queen?"

\- "Not for now" - He replied with a mischievous smile on his face - "Do you have any idea how long it takes for this horrible journey to end?"

\- "When does it end? I practically just started, my sweet snowflake" - Hans replied - "I thought this trip would cheer you up, you won't see your husband for some time"

\- "I don't like boats" - Elsa answered looking down before taking a sip of her orange juice. - "I don't understand how you wanted to dedicate yourself to this, being on a ship is ... horrible"

\- "Maybe you would enjoy it at least a little if you occasionally left the cabin, seriously, I swear the view is amazing"

\- "I'd rather not risk falling and drowning, thanks"

\- "Hey, I wouldn't let you fall."

\- "I would like to believe that, Hans"

\- "Do you think I would be able to throw you into the ocean? Years ago I might have done it with pleasure, but now it's nothing tempting"

\- "And what thing it is tempting? Just make me believe that you are going to throw me into the sea? Yes, I really believe you are able to hold me suddenly and ..."

\- "Those children's games are not to my liking, Elsa, you know me little dear"

\- "We are not friends, like to know each other, even if you think you know a lot about me… you really don't know anything. That you've seen me naked doesn't mean you know me "

\- "Do you want us to know each other? I didn't think your majesty would like that"

\- "At no time did I say I wanted to do it, don't put words on my lips"

\- "What I would like to put on your lips is something else, not exactly words" - said Hans, earning an annoying look from the blonde.

\- "I speak seriously, Westergard." - She said - "I don't think it is necessary that we know each other, you will do your part of the deal, you will take what you want and then you will disappear from my life"

\- "Are you worried about losing me, my angel?"

She rolled her eyes, beginning to lose patience. She didn't say anything else and just took the sandwich in her hands and took a bite.

\- "I thought you didn't want to eat more sandwiches" - commented the man.

\- "Close your mouth, or I swear I'm going to ..." - Threatened the woman.

\- "What are you going to do to me, my snowflake? What would the snow queen be capable of?"

\- "You know, you make this trip even more unbearable" - She said after giving her sandwich a couple of bites. - "It seems you enjoy making me lose patience"

\- "A little, maybe"

Without any shame, Hans got up from the chair he was in and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge, then attracting the blonde to him; who was standing from the beginning.

Elsa did not seem to react in any way, always remaining calm while Hans held her by the waist and began to caress her lightly.

\- "Let's go outside, what do you think?" - The redhead proposed, surprising the queen, who was another type of proposal by the man. - "I promise you like it, even if the sun is up, you can still think about it for the rest of the day, we could watch the sunset ... really, it's more beautiful than seeing it from the mainland."

\- "It's been a long time ..." - She started talking, with some insecurity. - "I don't remember when it was the last time I watched the sunset ... that is"

\- "One more reason to do it this afternoon" - The man stood up, being a few inches away from her. - "I promise to prepare something other than a sandwich" - She gave a few innocent laughs.

\- "I don't think I want to do it, but thanks for the offer" - She said placing her hands on Hans's chest, preventing him from ending with the distance that separated them.

\- "You know, I know you're scared, but you shouldn't let your fears stop you from enjoying that kind of thing… maybe if you gave it a chance, you would forget all your fears when you saw it"

\- "And your plan is to have a romantic date while we watch the sunset? I didn't think it was your style"

\- "Never mention a romantic date, don't put words on my lips, Elsa"

\- "You're a fool" - He said smiling.

\- "But if you want a romantic date with me ..."

\- "I do not want it"

\- "You suggested it, snow angel. "

\- "I didn't do such a thing"

\- "If you change your mind, I could please you with a romantic dinner and we could talk about us and get to know each other ... as you want"

\- "I already told you that I don't think it is necessary to know each other more thoroughly…"

\- "Maybe, but you may want to know who exactly is the idiot with whom you are going to share the bed at some point, maybe that makes you feel more comfortable when the time comes ..."

\- "It's just for that" - she murmured.

Without knowing the reason very well, she felt a pressure in her chest, it was a really uncomfortable sensation, and apparently it was also very evident, since quickly the redhead asked her if she was well.

She told him she was perfectly, listening more serious than she intended; coming to look like she was angry, but she wasn't, was she?

In her head everything was confusing at that moment and for some reason in life she simply wanted to push Hans out of her cabin and throw herself to her bed to cry, but she didn't have a logical explanation of why she wanted to do it.

\- "Hey" - Hans said, thus increasing her wishes to kill him. She didn't even want to look at him and looked away, but he leaned toward her so that she couldn't help looking at him. - "If I said something wrong or offended you in some way, it was not my intention"

\- "I'm fine" - she said sharply. - "I think it's time for you to leave, surely you have things to do"

\- "Actually, your husband just asked me to kill you and ultimately I do not plan to obey that order, or any of the orders of that idiot"

\- "Just go, Hans! "- The blonde exclaimed, her voice cut, although she tried to hide that last detail. - "I want to be alone, I don't want to deal with you now"

\- "Els ..."

\- "I'm fine, just get out of here"


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa had spent much of the day crying, not knowing the reason why, but she was calmer and could only think of one thing: She was hungry.

It was already late and Hans had not come forward before her door, since she threw him out of her cabin in the morning, and a part of her understood that it was normal for someone not to bother to look for her again later of such rudeness, but it was Hans; He generally didn't pay much attention to her when he told her to stay away from her.

Was it a kind of punishment or joke? She hoped not, because if so, then she would be enraged with him and she just wanted to spend the rest of the trip in peace. Hans said he didn't like children's games, surely there was a reason why he hadn't knocked on her door.

What if something had happened ?; Something bad.

What if Zackary had sent someone else to assassinate her and found out that Hans was helping her? Hans was good with the sword, in combat and was quite intelligent, he could take care of himself and surely he was just trying to torture her and hoping she was running into his arms, but what if something had happened to him? Someone could have surprised him and ...

\- "No!" - She said to herself. There was no need to think about the worst of possibilities. - "He's fine, it's Hans"

The hunger and sudden concern for Hans did not keep her calm, the horrible sensation of the ship's movement was still not very helpful.

Once fed up with her treacherous thoughts, she armed herself with courage and walked to the door, ready to open it once and for all to get out of her cabin. Elsa stopped for a moment, holding the handle without deciding whether to open it or not, taking a deep breath and without thinking about it, opened the door hard, knocking on the nose by mistake.

\- "Auch!" - She exclaimed, putting her hands to her nose, apparently it had been nothing serious ... just a small pain that would pass soon, stepped out of the cabin and a sudden movement caused by the tide made her lose his balance and fell to the ground and went to find the edge of the ship, her breathing was agitated. - "This was a very, very bad idea" - She said to herself. It was better for Hans to be about to die, because if not, he was a dead man ... because she herself would throw him overboard, would make him walk on the board ... Did they have one of those ?, Was it really done Or was it something exclusive to the stories that involved pirates? Well, it didn't matter, she would just throw that man into the sea.

With fear and difficulty she stood up and ran away from the edge of the ship, holding on to whatever she could.

\- "Your Majesty" - The male voice greeted her, startling her. - "Oh, sorry if I scared you, it was not my intention"

She looked at him, feeling uncomfortable having to talk to that stranger. - "Okay, don't worry." - She finally said.

\- "Glad to see you here, I see that you are encouraged to leave the cabin. "- She looked at him remarkably confused, who was he? Had she ever seen him? - "Surely you are hungry, it is already late and as I understand you have not eaten"

-"Actually…"

\- "I'll prepare something to eat" - Said the man suddenly. The blonde looked around trying to find Hans.

\- "Don't bother, I ..."

\- "It's no trouble, it's my job after all" - Said the man, surprising her a little. - "I am in charge of the kitchen of this ship, I had not had the opportunity to introduce myself properly. Your husband asked me to… "

\- "My husband?" - Okay, those last ones had alerted her.

\- "King Zackary wanted you to have the best, I am at your service my queen"

\- "Thank you" - She said with discomfort, just hoping to get rid of that situation.

\- "Come with me, I'll prepare something you like" - She was about to refuse making up an excuse, but the man took her hand tightly and practically forced her to follow him to a small kitchen where there was a table, made her sit down on a bench, while he pulled away a little, but not enough to lose sight of her.

She kept looking in all possible directions that someone could enter; begging to see Hans passing by. She got distracted by it, and when the man laid the plate in front of her, he startled her.

\- "I hope you like it, Majesty" - The man did not take his eyes off her. The blonde took the cutlery and began to play with the food, unable to ignore the look of the man, noticed some things in her food that she could not recognize.

\- "Is there a problem, Majesty?" - The chef questioned. She hesitated and looked more closely at the dish, until she distinguished one of the ingredients.

\- "Does this have nuts?" - She asked quickly.

\- "That's right ... don't you like them?"

\- "It's not that ... I am, I'm allergic" - She invented. The man's face was a poem.

\- "Your husband did not inform me about it ... I'm sorry, I'll prepare something else" - The man took the plate and turned his back on the girl, which allowed her to run away from there.

She did not stop running, until again the waves betrayed her making the boat move abruptly ... again and went to hit the floor. The familiar laughter of a certain redhead made her look towards the direction from which the sound was coming.

Hans watched her without bothering to hide the grace that caused her, but soon she walked to where she was and helped her up, the treacherous movement of the sea made her stumble and stay even closer to Hans.

\- "I think someone really missed me" - The man joked, she frowned. - "I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you weren't interested in leaving the cabin, was my proposal irresistible enough?"

\- "Where were you?!"

\- "Oh, were you worried about me, sweetie?"

\- "I'm not kidding" - Her voice broke, and some tears escaped her eyes, the expression on the redhead's face changed drastically to one worried.

\- "Hey, did something happen?" - he asked, the blonde only broke into tears without being able to avoid it, hesitating unable to formulate a single word. Hans quickly took her in his arms and she hid her face in the admiral's jacket, while he stroked her hair and whispered words of encouragement to comfort her.

He gently took her face and wiped her tears. Her blue eyes were flushed just like her nose, she kept sobbing and looked scared around her.

\- "What happens ?, Did someone do something to you?" - Hans asked, sincerely worried. - "Elsa, talk to me. Did anyone hurt you? "

\- "No" - she said.

\- "Els ... Are you telling me the truth?"

\- "I thought something bad had happened to you, and I went looking for you ... I didn't think you were upset with me or something like that ..."

\- "I'm not upset, I wanted to give you your space, I think it really exceeded me this morning, you looked very affected" - He said. - "I was entertained with some work, but I was going to look for you right now, it was a little late, I'm sure you're hungry"

\- "No I'm not! - Exclaimed altered.

\- "Els? Is there something you are not telling me? "

\- "I think someone tried to kill me, or maybe it was my paranoia ... there was something in the food and I don't know what it was ..."

\- "Did you eat any of that?" - He questioned, fearing for her safety. She shook her head quickly.

\- "I thought it would force me to eat it, I ran out of there when he was careless. Do you think it was just my imagination? Please tell me I have nothing to worry about and just freaked out. "

Again he hugged her protectively and placed a kiss on her forehead.

\- Come with me, you need to calm down. Okay? - She nodded and let herself be guided to the redhead's cabin.

The cabin was practically the same size as hers, he closed the door once they were both inside and helped her lie on the bed, he sat beside her and stroked her hair while she hugged herself.

\- "Here you are safe, I am here" - He whispered. - "I know that maybe for now it's the least you want to do, but you should eat. I can prepare you something "

\- "Don't go, please" - she said holding him by the arm.

\- "Everything is fine, quiet, I made sure to bring some things although I have stolen a little from the kitchen, I do not trust the men hired by your husband" - Hans said. - "Do you want to eat something special?"

\- "A sandwich would be perfect" - She said trying to smile, he let out a laugh and hug her, before he stood up and took some things out of his secret cupboard; located in a desk drawer. She sat on the bed, leaning her back on the wall, watching the man closely and paying attention to his actions.

He took a plate and placed the sandwich there, walked to where she was.

\- "Your sandwich, miss" - She laughed slightly and took the plate.

\- "You're not going to eat?" - she asked. He gestured with his shoulders unconcernedly, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Elsa brought the sandwich to her mouth and when she was about to take the first bite, the redhead took a small bite of her sandwich.

\- "Hey!" - She claimed, he let out a mocking laugh and then leaned toward her to kiss her, she did not resist the kiss. - "Why was that?"

\- "In exchange for the sandwich" - Hans joked, she just rolled her eyes and proceeded to eat.

The rest of the time, they were sitting on the bed, talking about unimportant topics and gradually talking about a bit more personal topics, even Hans had entrusted some of his most embarrassing anecdotes from when he was young and she even laughed at his stories, she didn't treat him like an idiot and even told him sometimes when she made serious and funny mistakes.

\- "Once I met someone and I swear that I could only do and say super stupid things when I was with him, once I broke down an armor of the Corona castle and it was like with the domino pieces… but even worse. I felt super embarrassed and this guy just burst out laughing ... Don't laugh! It was horribly embarrassing! "

\- "The snow queen in love is like a teenager"

\- "I wouldn't say I was in love, I didn't know him enough… I just don't know… it was a strange feeling. But I just got ridiculous every time we met somewhere, I guess I liked him, but I didn't love him ... you can't love someone you don't know. "

She sighed and looked down, began to play with the skirt of her dress while he watched her curiously. Suddenly he got out of bed quickly, attracting her attention.

\- "Do you want to see the sunset ?, I swear it is the most beautiful thing that your beautiful eyes will see"

\- "My beautiful eyes? Do you feel good, Admiral?"

He took her hands and she stood up. They both left the cabin and walked to near the edge of the ship, she tensed a little as she was so close to the edge, but he held her tightly, making sure he wouldn't let her fall.

She was hypnotized by the colors that painted the sky; as if they were watercolors. Even she could admit that the ocean (which she was so afraid of and even hated) looked beautiful, it had been a long time since she had seen a sunset and this was undoubtedly the most beautiful she had ever observed.

\- "I guess sometimes it's good for you to be so insistent" - She said - "Thank you for this, it's very pretty"

\- "We can see it whenever you want, we still have a whole journey ahead, there will be more of these"

_ "Hans?" - She asked, he looked at her carefully. - "Do you think I can sleep with you tonight? Just sleep"

\- Of course, every night you want "


	13. Chapter 13

He had chosen to take his belongings and make a quick move to the blonde's cabin. She had already put on her nightgown, by the time he came back with the last things. Elsa was sitting in front of the dressing table and slowly brushing her hair; which was completely loose and had some marked waves.

He closed the door and left a couple of clothes on the bed. Her blue eyes watched him closely.

\- "You can change in the bathroom. "- She said, he nodded and looked through the things that one of his clothes had brought to sleep.

\- "Where do I keep the rest of my belongings?" - Hans asked.

\- "There are a couple of empty drawers" - she replied. The blonde stood up to get away from the dresser a little and open the drawers she was referring to. The redhead approached with his belongings and dropped them in the drawers, without worrying about doing so in an orderly manner, earning a slight scolding from Elsa.

\- "I'll order tomorrow, Majesty." - He said. It was clear that she had not believed him but said nothing about it.

She ran the brush through her hair a couple more times before leaving the brush on the furniture and heading to the bed. The redhead entered the bathroom and went out with his sleeping clothes on, walked to the bed and lay next to her.

\- "Good night." - He said, she also wish him a good rest, but did not turn to look at him; she stared at the cabin roof. Hans closed his eyes ready to sleep.

\- "This is weird." - She spoke suddenly, causing him to turn to look at her, she remained looking at the same point on the ceiling.

\- "Would you rather I go?"

-"Not really. "- She answered. - "It doesn't bother me, it's just strange. Share the bed with someone for the night "

\- "You are married, surely it is not unusual for you"

\- "It is" - She said looking at him finally. - "I think this is the third time in my life that I will sleep with a man, or maybe the second, but it feels like the first"

\- "Does the little queen have problems with math?" – Tease the redhead, making her smile and look at him as if telling him he was an idiot.

\- "As a jester you would starve to death, you are lousy with jokes" - she commented. - "Zackary only slept in my room on the wedding night; You know, to keep up appearances, but I really didn't sleep, and since then he has never slept with me ... which makes me happy, it was horribly uncomfortable and I would definitely not repeat it and well, with you ... Only that time on the sled, I guess I was too tired to think about it. "

\- "And in theory it was not a bed" - mentioned Hans, earning a small push from Elsa.

\- "Anyway, I think it's time to sleep, I'm already rambling too much" - She said. - "Surely I'm just wasting your time telling stupid things that you don't even care about"

She closed her eyes and covered herself completely with the blanket; willing to give in to a deep sleep. Hans sat on the bed and watched her carefully, thinking about what to say.

\- "Do not look at me while I´m trying to sleep, you look like a damn crazy" - she said keeping her eyes closed. - "Sleeping with you is not uncomfortable, but that you look at me that way it is, don't do it"

-"I care"

\- "What, what are you talking about?"- She asked a little annoyed. She opened her eyes and sat on the bed just like Hans.

\- "You can tell me what you want, I don't think it's stupid and of course I care"

\- "Yes, of course" - she said sarcastically. - "Now what?, you will kiss me and magically solve all my problems?, Will I have to forget a shoe and then you will return it to me, then we will live happily ever after?, Please, Hans!, you do not have to pretend that you are a lovely fairytale prince, I know who you are and I know your dirty games "

\- "I do not pretend to be, but I am not a jerk and to tell the truth , i think you´re a great person, i don´t think that of so many people."

\- "God, I'm so lucky" - she said using sarcasm again. - "I don't know what I did to deserve such a thing, really, it's an honor"

\- "No kidding, I like you and I know I like you" - said Hans.

\- "Why do you assure it? I've never told you such a thing"

\- "You would never have asked me to sleep with you if you did not like me, nor would you tell me about your private life or your feelings; I think I am important to your majesty "

\- "You dream" - she said. - "I don't hate you, settle for that"

He was about to answer something, follow the game and win, but strong footprints outside the cabin altered her and she fixed her eyes on the door.

\- "Sailors work all the time and are not always precisely silent" - Said the attempt to reassure her. He moved a little closer to her and he circled her with his arms. - "Nothing bad will happen"

She remained somewhat worried for a few more minutes, while he stroked one of her arms trying to relax a little.

\- "He is not going to enter through that door" - She turned to look at him, a little impressed that he had guessed what was the reason for her concern. - "He's not here, Elsa, he can't hurt you"

\- "Sometimes it feels like he is here all the time" - she commented quietly, but Hans could hear her.

\- "We are very far from where he is and I swear you'll never have to worry about him again"

\- "You can't swear that to me, you have no idea what it is to be Zackary's wife, or everything he has done ... even if he disappears from my life ... there are things I can never forget"

\- "Allow me" - He said taking his hand. She looked at him confused and for a minute she wanted to take her hand away from him, the admiral removed the wedding ring from the queen's finger. - "You do not have to continue using it, at least during the trip we will forget this, okay?"

\- "The fact that I don't use the ring doesn't change anything"

\- "Maybe, but why doesn't it feel good to take it off?" - Hans got out of bed and put the ring between his belongings.

\- "What do you think you're doing?"

\- "I will return it only when you need to use it" - He said returning to bed next to her.

She took one of the man's hands in hers and thanked him for that gesture. He stroked the woman's face and arranged a pair of unruly hair, then grabbed her neck to kiss her slowly and gently, separated a little from her, Elsa seemed to examine him quickly before placing her hands on the man's shoulders and lean a little to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

Quickly Hans took her by the waist and deepened the kiss, she circled the man's neck with her hands and held on to her hair.

He delicately laid her down on the bed and placed herself on her, kissing her sweetly. He went down, kissing her cheeks, continuing with her neck and daring to open the queen's nightgown a little to deposit kisses at the beginning of her breasts.

Elsa let out a couple of sighs and then took it from her face making him try her pink lips again, kissed her with passion as if he really needed to do it, she also participated, although her kisses and touch were more timid in comparison his own, since he was not afraid to lift the skirt of the nightgown and venture to caress one of the long legs of the snow queen.

She did not resist, contrary to all odds, she put her legs around the admiral and the subject of her clothes to further shorten the distance between them. He kissed her breasts again, the queen's nightgown was even more open and had her breasts exposed, allowing Hans to see and try them completely. He got rid of the top of her sleeping clothes and she caressed the admiral's chest and marked abdomen.

Elsa did not understand where that desire to be kissed and caressed by Hans had come from, her intimacy was dampened and a part of her just wanted to get carried away and surrender to that man, regardless of the consequences, but she was still that reasonable part that required her to stop, if she allowed Hans to cross all the limits and made her his, she would probably lose everything definitively.

She did not know when the redhead completely lifted her nightgown and began kissing her abdomen and was gradually descending until she reached the beginning of her underwear, she was about to stop him when he had the audacity to lower her panties, but the moment he deposited the first kiss in her intimacy, she lost her mind, arched her back when the redhead's attention became more intense, she let out moans of pleasure and even a "more please" escaped her lips .

Thoughts that had never appeared before in her mind resonated in her head, increasing desire in her, but still refused to give in completely.

Hans began to feel like something under his hardening underwear and then he knew it was time to stop, but he didn't want to do it, he wanted to continue exploring every part of the girl's body, he needed to kiss her, touch her, make her his own at that moment.

But that was not the deal or what she wanted.

He pulled away from her, leaving her there on the bed with her legs apart and breathing hard, he entered the bathroom and once he finished and returned to the room, she had already fallen asleep. He gently replaced her underwear and arranged her nightgown.

He lay next to her and kissed one of the woman's cheeks.

\- "Sweet dreams, my Elsa"

* * *

The next morning, he woke up and turned to look at her; She was still asleep, she looked so calm. Her hair was disheveled and her nightgown was badly buttoned. She moved a little and finally opened her eyes, she looked at him a moment before saying something.

\- "I thought I told you not to look at me while I try to sleep, it's creepy" - she said in a slightly hoarse voice.

\- "Good morning" - He said trying to kiss her, but she stopped him.

\- "What happened last night should not have happened" - she said. - "I ... lost control and it's not your fault, but it doesn't have to be repeated, there was no reason why we had to ..."

\- "Good" - He said. - "Do you want breakfast? It's still early and I could cook something other than a sandwich taking advantage of the fact that the cook is not in the kitchen at this time"

She nodded her head.

* * *

Later they both talked while they were walking on the deck of the ship, from time to time someone interrupted to ask Hans something, but most of the time nobody bothered them.

The wind blew softly and the sky was clear. The ocean made no sudden movements and she was calm.

Conversing with Hans entertained her and she could even admit that it was pleasant to talk with him, usually she was very alone and there was no one with whom she could talk, she also appreciated the fact that Hans did not mention what had happened the night before.

\- "Guess what"

\- "I don't like those guessing games, just tell me what you're up to, Westergaard"

\- "Okay, no games. It won't take long to get to Dunbroch "

\- "I thought we were going to Weselton"

\- "The trip will have a few stops to replenish food, small maintenance, routine things. Weselton is quite far from Arendelle, have you never gone, perhaps? "

\- "Once, but I don't remember much. I don't remember going to Dunbroch "

\- "Maybe they took other stops or it was a pretty irresponsible trip"

\- "Maybe, it wasn't planned for a long time and I'm not an expert admiral ..."

\- "You planned it?"

\- "Something like that, the admiral who was in charge at the time did not do much on his part and the royal council ... well, you can never trust them, can you?"

\- "They don't have a good reputation, and they are the ones you have to take care of"

\- "Do not mention it"

\- "The question with this trip is that I trace the route and say there will be a few stops, it will take us a little longer to get to Weselton, but I thought you would like to get off this ship at least for a while and get to know much nicer places that Weselton "

\- "Is that why you did it? Or why don't you want to see Anna again and risk breaking your nose ... again"

\- "Seeing your sister doesn't excite me in the least, but this trip is for you, not for an irritating redhead"

\- "I wonder how she will be, will she have changed a lot? I haven't heard from her in such a long time and… it scares me a little, you know, a part of my desire to meet the same Anna who left Arendelle ... but, even I am not the same Elsa of that time ... "

\- "I am quite sure that there is no one or that makes your sister stop being chattering and irritating, please admit that at least once she lost your patience"


	14. Chapter 14

Her blue eyes seemed never to tire of the sunset, she didn't even seem to want to blink and risk losing just a second of that. They would arrive at DunBroch the next day, she hadn't even mentioned anything about it, he didn't know if Elsa felt excited or worried about knowing a new place, she rarely talked about her feelings, and when he asked she evaded the question by answering sarcastically or simply changing the subject.

She had rarely said anything, since that night where things had gotten out of control, she hadn't said anything else.

They were still sleeping together, but nothing more. Some nights Hans had heard her cry and had seen how she hugged herself or clung to the blanket trying to silence her sobs, but he hadn't said or done anything about it.

They had had conversations but nothing very personal, but in a way, she looked a little better than when they started the trip, her skin was not so pale and even her cheeks looked pink, something that had seemed to disappear in her when they were in Arendelle .

\- "We should go to bed, tomorrow we will arrive at DunBroch and there will be many things to enlist"

\- "Just wait a little longer" - She said without taking her eyes off the horizon. - "There is no hurry, we will arrive just before noon as I understand, we have time"

\- "I know, but there could be unforeseen changes. It is better to be prepared "- Hans spoke. - "There will be more sunsets, Elsa"

\- "And what if there are none for me?" - she asked. - "No matter what happens, I may not have a chance to see something like that again?"

\- "You will have more opportunities to do it, believe me"

\- "How is DunBroch? "- she asked. - "Any special reason why you chose that kingdom as a stopover on this trip?"

\- "It's a beautiful kingdom ... quite interesting and I'm sure you'll like it"

\- "Since when are you an expert in knowing what I like?"

\- "I am not, but I am learning" - He smiled and she returned the gesture shyly. - "Ready to go to bed?" - he asked. She nodded her head.

The routine was repeated. She entered the bathroom to change and later he did. She was already in bed when he was ready to sleep. They wished each other a good night and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A pain in her belly woke her up and made her get up to go to the bathroom, under her underwear and as she had thought ... her period had come, although she was ready for it and had some pads in one of the drawers, that collapsed her.

She had many mixed feelings, she was more than sure that she did not want a son from her husband, because he would not be a good father and a baby deserved a better family than she could offer, but at the same time she could not prevent all those comments that her husband had repeated month after month affect her, another month without getting pregnant ... fortunately she was not in Arendelle at that time.

The tears began to escape her eyes and as much as she tried to dry them, they kept coming out and ended up breaking in tears, her sobs seemed to alert Hans, who had worried not seeing her in bed and had hurried to the bathroom and opened the door.

\- "Out of here! "- She screamed, but as expected, he was not obedient and came in anyway, quickly noticed the Queen's stained underwear, she was sitting on the floor and her panties were at the height of her ankles.

He sat on the floor next to her. - "You didn't want a baby, believe me, not his" - He said, she looked upset.

\- "You're an idiot, you have no idea anything" - she said between sobs. - "You don't know anything, you just think you're an expert at meeting people, but it isn't true"

\- "Are you so stupid as to want a child right now? Do you want that man to get you pregnant, Elsa? I thought you were smarter than that!"

\- "I'm useless, don't you get it ?!" - She yelled, making everything completely silent. - "I don't want a baby with him, but you don't know ... what it is to feel so unusable, that is ... it shouldn't be so difficult, should it? Girls get pregnant all the time without even wishing to! "

\- "Els ..."

\- "You don't know what it is, I… I really try, from the beginning I just wanted to get pregnant and that everything would end, but it doesn't matter how much he… the times he forces me to do it. ... never works "- she said.

\- "It's the best" - Hans said. - "Do you think a baby would fix your marriage? Els, that would never happen"

\- "I know not! But at least he would leave me alone for a few months ... at least he wouldn't touch me, nor hit me every damn time my period arrived, nor would he yell at me again and again that I'm a failure , because that I am, a complete failure "

\- "Maybe you are many things, but not a failure. "- Hans said. - "You can be a headache, something stubborn, but not a failure."

\- "Literal is the only thing I should do and I am unable to do it"

\- "It's not your fault and you may not even have the problem ... but him"

\- "Or maybe I am the problem, I always ruin everything"

\- "That is not true"

\- "Just look at me Hans, I put myself in this situation! All this is my fault!"

\- "No, it is not. Maybe you made mistakes but we all made them ... but when it comes to your marriage ... you had no choice. "

\- "He is going to kill me, as soon as I return to Arendelle he is going to get mad and ..."

\- "Maybe if you talk to the King of Weselton about the situation ..."

\- "My own royal council turned its back on me, do you think the damn king who forced me to marry Zackary will help me?" - She questioned. - "You said that he thinks Zackary is the one with the problem, but what about that? Maybe he won't even think about granting me a divorce… maybe he just forces me to have sex with someone else just to have an heir, and if I tell him about Zackary ... I would surely tell him and ... "

\- "And?"

The Queen's eyes filled even more with tears, she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged herself.

\- "He has done horrible things" - she said. - "When I accused him of… when I told the royal council what he did to me, they not only said it was his right as a husband, but they also informed Zackary what I said and… I swear that it was the most painful and humiliating thing he has done to me "

\- "Elsa, I ... I don't know what to tell you, I just know that nothing he has done to you is your fault ..."

\- "I swear I tried to make the marriage work, at least try to give me the opportunity to have a friendship with him ... after all, I'm trapped, but no matter what I do or say ... it's always wrong, I always commit a mistake, because I'm stupid "

\- "Never say that again!" - Exclaimed taking her chin, so she could not turn her eyes. - "You are one of the smartest people I know"

\- "You just say it for being gentle" - she said. - "If I were as smart as you say, I would have prevented all this from happening"

\- "Like what, Elsa? In what way could someone have avoided what happened?"

\- "If I were smart enough I would think of something!" - She exclaimed. - "Zackary is right, I am the worst thing that could happen to Arendelle ..."

\- "Zackary is the worst thing that could happen to Arendelle ... You saw him! Divert large amounts of money, he doesn't even bother to protect the inhabitants of the kingdom ..."

\- "I just do nothing, it's as if it didn't exist, nobody listens to me, they don't even obey me! If I disappear there will be no difference, surely nobody would care if Zackary killed me "

\- "All that… is just something that he has made you believe, but it is not the truth. I remember an Elsa ... "

\- "No matter what you remember, this is what is left of me, sorry to disappoint you"

\- "The Elsa who built a magnificent ice castle and beat up Weselton's soldiers is still there ... you just have something forgotten"

\- "I haven't used my powers for years ... at least not intentionally" - she said. - "I only lose control a little when I get scared or try to defend myself ... but they tend to make the situation worse"

\- "Then it's the perfect time for you to use them!"

\- "You mean, right now? "

\- "Well, something tells me that you will need a change of clothes. - He said.

\- "I… I think I prefer to go find another nightgown and underwear. "

\- "Elsa ... everything will be fine"

\- "Not tonight, please" - she said, he nodded. - "Maybe one day I will do it again, but I promise nothing"

\- "Ok, it's fine" - He said. - "Do you want to take a bath? I could go for water ..."

\- "Not really, but I probably need it" - she replied.

* * *

He woke up and was surprised to meet Elsa curled up next to him, he didn't want to move too much to not wake her up. She looked so adorable and calm, he hugged her and she seemed to move a little, but remained asleep.

It had been a long and difficult night, it had been hard for her to go back to sleep and she was very affected by the arrival of her period, although there were things he could not understand about Elsa de Arendelle Hans was sure of one thing ... he wanted to kill Zackary; he wanted it more than ever.

Although he wouldn't admit it to her; He cared about that little girl and the fact that man had done things to her so horrible that she was unable to say or felt so ashamed to tell him ... they made him enraged.

She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. - "Good morning, Elsa." - He said. She looked at him, thinking about what to say. - "You could rest?"

\- "Thank you ... for last night" - she said. - "Sometimes I can ... go crazy"

\- "Hey, it's fine." - He began to caress one of the Queen's arms, she smiled weakly at him, it showed that she still felt somewhat sleepy.

\- "Should we get ready? "- she asked.

\- "Maybe"

\- "Is there hurry?"

\- "You are the Queen, you decide"

\- "Can we stay like this 5 more minutes?"


	15. Chapter 15

She had a hard time getting out of bed, he hadn't liked the idea of getting away from her either. Both got ready to get off the ship and locked documents and important belongings; They weren't supposed to be in DunBroch for long, just enough to stock up on food and materials that might be needed, that gave them time for a walk around the place.

It was not an official visit so there was no need to request an audience for the local kings. DunBroch retained an architecture that conveyed the feeling that you had traveled back in time, although there were certain details of today, they highlighted the ancient elements that were there since its foundation.

\- "Do they love bears here?" - Elsa questioned when she noticed wood engravings, drawings and even bear pen figures.

\- "They are more interesting than saffron flowers, don't you think, Majesty?" - The redhead commented, she didn't even bother to answer that, she simply rolled her eyes and he didn't even try to contain the laugh that escaped her lips.

\- "It's… nice, but, I doubt that is the reason why you chose this place. " - She said.

\- "I came to fight for your hand in marriage in a tournament ... obviously"

\- "Did I tell you that sometimes you are ...?"

\- "A fool ?, Yes, I think you mentioned it a few times" - interrupted Hans. - "How much do you know about DunBroch?"

\- "They export wood, before it was a divided kingdom ... something strange the situation to tell the truth, but due to the alleged incompetence to govern some of them; these small Kingdoms or villages became ruled by the same person, currently governed by King Ewan and Queen Sienna ... people here play the bagpipes "

\- "Is that all you know? Really?"

\- "Well, now I know they have an obsession with bears" - She added. - "They are not Arendelle's allies, they have never intended to make deals with us and well ... nor have I had the need to find out much about them, they are a peaceful kingdom and we have never had problems with them"

\- "In the beginning it was a kingdom of warriors, since they were children they were trained to fight on the battlefield, and yes, there was this strange division in the kingdom, but it was only because the kingdom is large ... at that time it it was even more; according to the story, and the King was unable to be aware of the entire territory, in short, every time a Princess reached the marriage age, a tournament was held where the children of the heads of those villages fought for the hand in marriage of the Princess and therefore ... the right to the throne. Currently, this tournament is only held by mere tradition, more than anything for fun, but it does not determine who will be whose husband "

\- "Then you will not fight for my hand in marriage ?, Wow, what a disappointment." - She commented sarcastically. - "Anyway, I suppose as interesting as the history of the kingdom is ... it is not a sufficient reason for you to want to come here. Interesting stories have any kingdom "

\- "Less Arendelle"

\- "Excuse me?"

\- "You are the only reason why Arendelle is a bit interesting, but before they closed the doors or you froze the kingdom ... it really wasn't very important." - Hans said. - "Ice, textiles, saffron flowers ... nothing from the other world"

\- "We have mines and ... fish."

\- "Fish? Really? If you remember that I am from a place called Islas del Sur? Do not pretend that I am moved by a mediocre fishing like that of Arendelle"

\- "It's not mediocre ... but of course if you compare it from your beloved home, of course it is smaller" - She said.

\- "Still not entirely interesting."

\- "Do you remember that you wanted to rule that kingdom, right?" - she commented.

\- "I honestly wanted to rule any kingdom, even try the Corona Princess ... but someone came forward, also try with ..."

\- "Wow, apparently someone is not as irresistible as he thinks" - Elsa laughed. - "Anyway, we are deviating from the subject. Although it seems nice to me to be walking on the mainland and not on a ship that moves in a horrible way, I also know that you don't do things without having a reason ... so tell me why you chose to make a stop at DunBroch "

\- "Can't I have a nice detail with you?"

\- "I do not think to bring me to know a place simply because it is beautiful ... I do not think it is your style"

\- "You can never let anything happen, right?" - said Hans. - "But even if you find it hard to believe it, if I wanted to have a detail with you"

\- "And why?" - She asked looking at him suspiciously. - "I don't understand, do I have to give you something in return?"

\- "No, not at all" - The redhead answered quickly. - "You don't have to give me anything in return, I did it with complete disinterest"

\- "Without tricks?" - He questioned, still looking at him with distrust. - "There is no deception, nor do you expect me to reward you in any way?"

\- "Anyway we had to make a small stop on the trip, don't think it's the big deal." - Hans said taking away the matter and somehow reassuring her. - "The reason I chose DunBroch is for a story that the maids used to tell me when I was a Child"

\- "A fairy tale? Is that why we are here?" - She asked without fully understanding Hans' motives.

\- "Follow me" - He said holding out her hand and she with a little doubt, took the man's hand and hurried over and crossed much of the place, crossing streets and walking among the people, they walked a lot and she began to get tired by the time they reached the outskirts of a forest, the grass was long and reached the height of their knees, they were completely alone or so it seemed. - "There is a legend of a Princess of DunBroch, it is said what happened many years ago when the Kingdom was still subdivided and was a kingdom that was engaged in war. The Princess reached the age at which she had to get a husband and the tournament was held, but in the middle of the event she herself fought for her hand in marriage "

\- "I don't understand what that has to do with me"

\- "Not much, but, it's a beautiful story ... You know? The maids used to tell me how is Princess changed the way of thinking about her entire kingdom, even her parents understood that her daughter had the right to decide about her destiny, about whom she would marry at some point in her life ... of course according to the story the Princess turned her mother into a bear ... unimportant details "

\- "Was it necessary to walk here to tell me that fairy tale?"

\- "When I was a child, I insisted that my parents bring me DunBroch ... I was quite insistent and after many pleas they brought me and I came here, right here and I watched the forest for hours waiting ..."

\- "Waiting for what?"

\- "Let's say that the legend includes blue lights that shone inside the forest and following them you came to a witch's house ... or something like that I don't remember exactly"

\- "You are lousy telling stories, did you know?"

\- "I brought you here because that Princess reminds me a little of you, you're just as brave, I'm sure she was just a headache just like you ..."

\- "Very funny"

\- "… you are intelligent, you just need to remember that you are. "- Hans said. - "I am sure that you are someone incredible and that ..."

\- "Hans ..."

\- "I know you have a hard time believing that it is so, but it is the truth and if necessary I will repeat how brave, intelligent, amazing and beautiful you are until you believe it"

\- "I don't know what you're up to, Hans Westergaard, but I'm going to find out" - she said. - "Still, I guess thanks. Even if you've invented a badly formulated story, it's nice to be away from everyone ... and it's a nice place. "

\- "I didn't invent anything, and in fact many people here believe in that story. You saw the amount of bear figures they have! "

\- "Do people here believe that the Princess of the legend really turned her mother into a bear and as I understood; She did it with the help of a witch whom he found following magical lights through the forest? Do you realize how that sounds? "

\- "You have ice powers, you are the least indicated to question the existence of magic"

\- "Okay, you have a point" - she said. - "Even so ... in your story magic was somehow the solution and in my reality, magic has only ruined everything, and it is not enough to defy the rules ... and well, you Fairytale Princess of somehow she managed not to marry according to tradition and I did not participate in any tournament by my hand in marriage, but guess what, things are not solved by magic ... although of course, I have not turned anyone into a bear so maybe that's the solution "

\- "Stop joking, I mean it ... maybe it is a simple fairy tale or not, it came in a day when I grew up and I just thought magic was something unreal and then ... you frozen a whole kingdom, you built an ice palace and you made a dress that made you look so ... "

\- "Is it really? You have problems Westergaard ..."

\- "I had to admit it sooner or later, honestly when I saw you at your coronation party I thought you were pretty, but that dress didn't highlight your beauty"

\- "I didn't know you were an expert in fashion, Admiral. Maybe you were wrong in choosing your job after all. Should I ask for advice about my wardrobe? "

\- "I can help you get rid of a few dresses ... like the one you're wearing, for example" - He suggested mischievously.

\- "Sometimes you are saying something really gentle and ruin it with a comment like that"

\- "Yes, I think I do ... I apologize" - said Hans. - "Just tried to break the ice, it is not easy with you, you are very reserved"

\- "Yes I am. I will not apologize for it "- she said. - "I don't think there's a need to break the ice and get to know us, but if you insist so much ... What do you want to know?"

\- "Are you going to answer my questions?"

\- "I don't know, it depends on what you ask."

\- "I'd rather not ask" - Hans said. She looked at him confused. - "Don't misunderstand me, there are many things I would like to know about you, but I wish you didn't feel pressured to tell me ... but if you want to tell me something ... I'm all ears"

\- "Thank you, I really want to think that this time you are sincere and that for some reason you decided to have a nice detail with me without expecting anything in return, but ... it's strange, someone had never done something like that for me and I don't know how react"

\- "You could kiss me" - the redhead joked. She took him gently from the face but with enough strength to prevent him from moving and placed a kiss on the admiral's cheek and then smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back and she walked away from him, but seconds later he pulled her to him; hugging her

...

They had sat on the grass, she reloaded her head on his shoulder, while Hans surrounded her with one of his arms and caressed the Queen.

Elsa had her eyes closed and had not said anything since her conversation was over, she was calm and was grateful to have the opportunity to be there without worrying for at least a few minutes.

\- "Do you think they are looking for us?" - she finally asked.

\- "No, surely everyone is getting drunk as if their lives depended on it ... and we will probably sail tomorrow"

\- "I thought the plan was to leave here in a few hours"

\- "Yes, but believe me, you better be sober when we have to leave, or do you want to return to the open sea?"

\- "Not at all, but ..."

\- "There is also no hurry for the trip to end, or do you want us to hurry?"

\- "You know that I am not excited that this trip ends, it is really nice to leave Arendelle ... i didn't went outside Arendelle since long time ago" - She said. - "I still hate boat trips, but I guess it's worth it to know places like that"

\- "And there are still a few technical stops, although if you want to know some place in particular ... we can fix that, we could escape for a while ... just you and me"

The man began to approach her slowly, but dangerously, being evident that once he joined his lips with hers there would be no going back and he would run the risk that the situation would exceed the established limits.

\- "You and me? Escape? I don't think it's a good idea, Admiral. You should better plan your ideas "- She said looking away. - "I think… we have been here for a long time. We should go back ... maybe you're wrong and they're looking for us. "

\- "Els, this trip is to kill you ... Do you remember it?"

\- "But..."

\- "The cook is not the only one who would try, I confronted him one night while you slept ... it was not your paranoia, but I did not want you to be alarmed"

\- "He tried to kill me and you pretend not to worry me?"

\- "Your beloved husband promised property and a monetary reward to those who end your life, it is obvious that the King is not very satisfied with my work and surely doubts my loyalty to him." - Hans said. - "That is why, Elsa, that we have to accomplish our mission on this trip, because there will be no other"

\- "What if someone manages to kill me before we can try something?"

\- "I made it clear to that chef that I was not going to let someone ruin my plans to kill you" - Hans said. - "And I will not allow anyone to even have a chance to hurt you"

\- "It's pathetic, isn't it?" - She spoke. - "The Snow Queen in need of care, I think that doesn't make much sense, does it?"

\- "I like taking care of you, listening to you ..." - He said in a hoarse voice, approaching her again. - "... hug you, kiss you ..." - He place a kiss on the cheek of the Queen, then on her neck and under a sleeve of her dress to deposit another kiss; this time on Elsa's shoulder. - "... I like being with you, Els, do you like being with me?"

\- "Hans ... you ... you are very good to me" - she said. Elsa settled down so she could face him more comfortably. - "And although I know we wouldn't be here if we hadn't made our agreement ... I know you don't have to be so good to me, sometimes I feel it's part of a master plan, but surely it's just my paranoia, because, what could you get it? "

\- "Elsa, I swear I don't have bad intentions, I also know it will take time to trust me, I want you to feel comfortable with me"

\- "I'm comfortable" - she said. The blonde placed her hands on the Admiral's shoulders, and approached her face, but when she was about to kiss him she stopped dead. - "Do you think we have to sail until tomorrow?" - she asked.

\- "It is most likely, why the question?"

\- "Then" - She said standing up, disappointing the redhead, who imitated her and also rose from the ground. - "I want to come here, tonight"

\- "Tonight? Will we do bad things, my Queen?"

\- "You'll find out tonight, unless you don't want to" - she said.

Curiosity eaten him, wondering what Elsa's plans were for that night, and the damn one knew, she even took advantage of any moment to imply that she had something very special planned for that night, since when did she do that kind of thing?

She was an incredibly attractive woman, but she was still so innocent in many ways. What kind of night plans would a woman like her have? What would be brought into her hands? What would happen at dusk, in the open air?

\- "What are you thinking?" - She asked, returning it to reality. - "Do you feel good? You have not even eaten"

The admiral turned to look at his plate, she looked worried. - "You know exactly what I think"

\- "Someone is very impatient" - She said before taking a sip of her drink. - "It's a surprise, let me have a nice detail with you, lately you have done many things for me and ... the other night in the bathroom"

\- "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" - He said.

\- "You helped me and although I went completely crazy, you were there for me" - Elsa said. - "You could have left me there and left, anyone would have done it"

\- "You don't have to give me something in return ... I did it because I wanted to, it was the right thing"

\- "Very few people do things even if it's right and good, and now i want to do something small for you" - she said.

\- "You are a mystery, Elsa. But I'm going to decipher you "

\- "Good luck with that, I think nobody has been able to do it"

\- "That's because nobody has tried, my angel"

...

And there they were, in the same place they had been earlier. It was about to get completely dark.

\- "And why did you want to come back here? - Hans asked. - "You've been torturing me all afternoon"

\- "You know, when you were telling me ... in a terrible and messy way, that fairy tale, I was struck as you mentioned that you begged to come here just for that story" - She said. - "Sounds adorable, who would say that Hans Westergaard was once a Child who believed in fairy tales?"

\- "Did you bring me at this time to make fun of me?"

\- "No, I just imagined a little Hans sitting here looking towards the forest, for hours, waiting to see some magic around here"

\- "Yes, let's say he was too gullible to believe there is magic in DunBroch" - He said. - "Obviously it was in Arendelle all the time" - She laughed.

\- "Or maybe it's everywhere, but hidden ... I don't know, I guess everything is possible." - She said. Elsa looked away into the forest and he also looked over there.

A blue glow was visible in the distance and he knew she had caused it. - "You are using your powers ..."

\- "Maybe it's not exactly the magic lights of the story that they told you about, it's actually ice that reflects the light ... but it's magic" - She said.

\- "You are using your powers!" - He exclaimed cheerfully, took her by the waist and lifted her into the air.

\- "It's not much, maybe it will be a while before I feel more comfortable using them, but you seemed very interested in me using them and well ... I know it's not the big deal"

\- "It's very pretty, and tell me, how does it feel to use your powers again?"

\- "Strange, but this time I'm sure nothing bad will happen" - She said. - "Hans, do I tell you something? At first I was scared that you were the same as him or even worse ..."

\- "Elsa ..."

\- "I was… I'm still desperate, you and I don't have a nice past, you tried to kill me and I ruined your plans, I thought you would take revenge and even hurt me when you touch me, it still scares me a little, but I think I was wrong , Fortunately."


	16. Chapter 16

\- "Your Majesty, the northern border was attacked by the Weselton army." - One of the members of the royal council reported. - "It is obvious that they are not playing, they know that Arendelle is not prepared for a war."

\- "Five of our men died and there are several seriously injured" - Another spoke.

\- "I think we should reconsider our tactic, don't you think, General?" - Elsa asked the man in charge of leading the army.

\- "I do my best Majesty, but they never use the same attack and our number of men is shrinking more and more, Arendelle has been a peaceful kingdom for years and we had never needed a war"

\- "That is no excuse for not having a preparation or training for it" - commented the Queen on the verge of losing patience. - "It doesn't matter if our army is weak ... that no other kingdom is interested in, Weselton will not stop for pity"

\- "Majesty!" - The door opened violently and Kai walked in as fast as he could. - "Correspondence, sent by the King of Weselton"

The room was completely silent, while everyone present looked closely at the Queen as she took the envelope in her hands. The blue eyes of the Snow Queen quickly read the words written on the paper ...

\- "They want to propose a deal ... to stop this war" - She informed them, she hesitated a little before being more specific. - "He wants me to go to Weselton, he wants an alliance between our kingdoms ..."

\- "Well, that's good news" - Interrupted one of the men.

\- "... through marriage, he wants me to go to make it official"

\- "The King of Weselton is married"

\- "Apparently, his cousin doesn't" - Elsa said. - "Maybe I can convince him of another agreement, which benefits both parts " - He began to feel nervous.

\- "Or maybe this is the Perfect agreement" - Someone else intervened. - "You have not cared enough to get a King for Arendelle, the crown needs an heir ... with that marriage not only the problems with Weselton would end, we would also have a King, and you would just have to worry about having a baby "

\- "I don't know, Weselton has proven that they are not a kingdom we can trust ..."

\- "Is that, or face a war that we have very little chance of winning" - said the General. - "I'm sorry to be impertinent, Majesty, but sometimes a Queen has to sacrifice herself for the sake of her kingdom"

(...)

\- "Yes, i do" - She said after an awkward silence that seemed to last 50 years, her mind was not there and she did not know when the priest spoke those famous words and suddenly her now husband kissed her possessively and a both violent while everyone cheered cheerfully.

Her entire wedding felt like something false, her mind was trying to convince herself that everything was a bad dream, none of that was real. She didn't even feel comfortable in that dress that her husband had chosen for her, she just wanted to get rid of the veil and throw away the heels that were killing her.

Her husband took her arm with little delicacy and made her stand up, after a few words that she dedicated to the guests they both retreated to her room.

Zackary made her hurry, she didn't put up resistance; Perhaps that glass of wine had harmed her more than she expected, she felt so disoriented and had trouble thinking clearly.

But when she came in and saw so many men there she seemed to come back to herself, just to turn to look at her husband with remarkable confusion, he didn't say the big deal and just made her walk to the bed, where he made her lie down, for later Start climbing the skirt of your wedding dress.

She looked away. The bed had curtains that hung from the top, but she could still see perfectly the men who watched closely what was happening; impatient to attest that she had come Virgin to marriage.

\- "Wait" - She asked when she felt like he had started to lower her underwear. - "I'm not ready, please" - It was her first time and she was terrified of that moment ... some frost covered part of the curtains, he didn't seem to take it in the best way and she swore to notice something bad in her eyes and He quickly took her hands and forced her to place them up of her head.

\- "I decide when you are ready, just be a good girl and shut up" - And then with his free hand I finish lowering his wife's underwear and he entered it without the slightest care.

* * *

\- "Ahh!" - Elsa woke up suddenly, breathing hard and shedding some tears. The redhead had woken up to hear her scream and quickly made her sit down, began to reassure her as he stroked her back.

\- "It was just a nightmare, everything is fine. You are safe. "- He said. Elsa shook her head.

\- "It wasn't just a nightmare" - she said with difficulty, Hans remained silent for a moment, understanding what he meant.

\- "He is very far away, he can't hurt you or I would let him do it" - Hans said. - ", Do you want to talk about that?"

\- "Not really" - She hesitated as she dried her tears, she trembled and sobbed as she hugged herself. - "I just want this whole Zackary affair to end, I ... I couldn't be by your side for another minute ..." - "Excuse me ... I think I'm somewhat sensitive for now"

\- "My offer to flee together still stands, if you have changed your mind"

\- "Hans, it's not time for jokes" - she said. - "Besides, it wouldn't be a good plan ... it's not even a plan"

\- "It can be if you want"

\- "It's not a viable option, do you understand? Don't insist on that kind of nonsense." - She said.

Suddenly she was upset and he couldn't figure out the reason for it. The Queen crossed her arms and for the admiral did not go unnoticed as it had caused the top of her nightgown to open a little allowing him to have a view at the beginning of her breasts.

He shaked his head; It wasn't time to think of Elsa that way. The stubborn young woman what she least needed at the time was that he tried to sleep with her, but before he could think about what to say, Elsa broke into tears and that brought him back to reality.

\- "I'm tired, Hans" - she said. - "Too tired" - her voice broke and she barely managed to formulate the words.

\- "I know. " - Said. - "And before you say I don't know, I know that I can't even imagine everything that these years have been for you living with him, but I'm not the kind of person who minimized your problem, I care about you, and it's hard for you to believe that someone cares about you ... your council members have never fully supported you ... they haven't even believed in you at any time. "

\- "Nobody listened, you know, anything that I proposed or ordered… they similarly made a different decision and said that I did not understand, that I was not capable and in a certain way I also believed that by marrying Zackary everything would end, but it was stupid to think about it "- she said. - "I made a mistake, I didn't even try to change the mind of the King of Weselton because I was tired and my wedding seemed to be the easiest way out. I was an idiot and all this is happening is my fault. "

\- "You were pressured too much to shore you to make that decision"

\- "They said that I would only have to worry about having a baby and although I was not excited ... the idea of moving away from council meetings and so many pressures sounded good, I even thought they would respect me more once I was a married woman, but everything has gotten worse since then and everyone blames me for everything, nothing I do is right and I'm good for nothing that can't even get pregnant no matter how many times I try, and although I know that a baby would not solve anything a part of I still believe that if it will, that if I managed to have a baby ... he would not hit me again, that the council would stop attacking me verbally and everyone would calm down once and for all. "

\- "My parents had thirteen children, Elsa, and I swear that many people kept asking about baby number fourteen" - Hans commented. - "If you had a baby, when you'll stop breastfeeding, they gonna ask for the next baby, because they would want to keep you in bed ... away from work and giving your husband a lot of children that they would use as exchange coins" - He said. - "Regretted if I'm being cruel, but it is the truth, a baby will not solve it if your husband and your royal council are idiots. If you want a baby we could try and get out of doubt once and for all, and we would find out if you are or are not infertile, but it is not even what you want and would cause more problems than you would solve "

\- "Look at me Hans, do you think I could take care of a baby?" - She said. - "I'm not talking about my powers, but about what I am now, I can't even take care of myself"

Hans took one of her hands. - "For now, definitely not" - He replied. - "You need a break and recover from many things, but maybe in the future you will heal some wounds and you could become a great mom"

\- "I think as Queen I don't have many breaks" - she said. - "and as tempting as it is to escape from all that, it is not correct. Although it is not all my fault that I had to do with the current situation of Arendelle, I want to fix what I can, then I do not know ... "- Elsa said. - "I doubt I can reach a good agreement with the King of Weselton. I may have to put on a wedding dress again and endure a man touching me whenever he wants to, and I can only hope that he is not equal to Zackary, but what if I am infertile, Hans? And if the problem really is me ?, I don't think anyone has consideration with me, I would be just a hindrance in their plans. "

\- "Believe me, I will find a way to get you out of this problem, I swear"

\- "Good luck with that" - she said. - "Maybe you should go back to sleep, tomorrow you'll have to steer a ship"

\- "I'll stay up until you fall asleep"

\- "I doubt I can go back to sleep tonight, you better sleep, so you don't need me awake in the morning, and I don't want you to sink the entire ship by accident, really, you should sleep, I'll be fine"

* * *

As she had said, Elsa had evidently not gone back to sleep that night. She looked so exhausted, he prepared her a small breakfast which she barely tasted and after insisting a couple of times, he managed to convince her to sleep for a while.

He wrapped her up and kissed her forehead once he made sure she was sound asleep.

He took a couple of his things and left the cabin making sure he locked it; If she needed to leave, Elsa had a copy of the key, and so he would make sure no one tried to hurt her while she was resting. After that he would return to make sure he was well.

He went to where the ship's captain was.

\- "Good morning, Admiral. "- The man greeted him. Hans returned the greeting. - "We prepare to follow the route, do you want to verify it?"

Hans perfectly remembered the route he had set for that trip, but still made sure that no one had made any changes to it, he knew that the ship's captain wanted him to make some changes so as not to delay Weselton's arrival too much. , but Hans did not intend to do so, on the contrary he wanted to add more unnecessary stops so that the trip would lengthen even more.

\- "Everything in order, we can leave Captain"

* * *

It had been a couple of hours and Elsa had woken up, but she was still in bed. The movement of the ship caused by the waves had never seemed so comforting; Reminding her that she was away from home.

At times her eyes closed and she fell asleep again for short periods of time, she wondered where the ship was heading this time, would there be another stop ?, Would they go without pause to Weselton?

Weselton; thinking about that did not leave her alone because of the simple fact that everything was uncertain, the last time she had gone, she knew that a commitment was waiting for her and they would start her wedding preparations, but this time, she was terrified to think that the plan would devise the mind Twisted of the King of Weselton, would he have agreed with Zackary to get rid of her? Would he be waiting for her with a man she would have to go to bed to find out if she worked as a woman? At this point the best of possibilities was a divorce accompanied by a new arranged marriage.

Worse than Zackary there could be no other, right?

She sat on the bed, and looked with her sight from side to side of the cabin for some sign of Hans, apparently she was alone. What if Hans had something to do with the King of Weselton and Zackary? She shook her head quickly trying to eliminate any trace of that thought. She wanted to trust Hans, too, he had said he didn't trust Zackary and also told her he cared for her ... and had been gentle with her for no reason.

It wasn't to sleep with her; it wasn't even necessary ... they had a deal in the same way in which she would have to do it the same way, Hans was gentle with her because he wanted to. She didn't want to keep thinking about it, She didn't want to doubt anything else.

The door opened and Hans entered, she smiled at him.

\- "I thought you would keep sleeping, you didn't sleep last night ... you should go back to bed and try to sleep."

\- "I'm fine, I think I'm getting enough rest"

\- "Sleeping a couple of hours is not enough, Elsa. Did you have another nightmare? "- He asked with remarkable concern.

\- "No, I'm just not sleepy anymore" - she replied. - "Is everything in order?"

\- "Yes, we will continue with our route ... in a few days we will stop at a place ... surprise"

\- "Surprise? You won't tell me where we are going again?"

\- "I promise you that you will like the surprise" - said Hans. - "For now we have to talk about something, we must prepare for when it is time to reach Weselton ... like it or not, sooner or later we will arrive."

\- "I know"

\- "I need you to learn to speak correctly, I need you to remember what it was to be bossy"

\- "I was never bossy"

\- "I remember that yes, and I wasn't even long to witness it, I'm sure that before Zackary appeared you didn't have many problems to give orders, my Elsa. "

\- "I'm not YOUR Elsa"

\- "I need us to practice what you will say and how you will act before the King, that he understands that he cannot do with you whatever he wants, you are not his little toy and that he understands that you are there to negotiate not to put you at his command"

\- "Practically my kingdom already belongs to him, how do you expect me to take that attitude seriously? He probably teases and ... "

\- "Or he will probably start to see the powerful Snow Queen"


	17. Chapter 17

And there they were again, sitting watching the sunset while they spoke kindly, she played with her hands, but still looking at the horizon; As usual.

\- "You know? I thought you would end up being indifferent at sunset, but I think every time you look with more interest" - commented Hans.

\- "Well, I spent a lot of my life locked in my room and well, I don't get out of the castle much." - She said. - "It also helps me relax, it is one of the few good things that you have to travel by boat"

\- "Of the few?"

\- "You will not pretend to create that traveling on a boat is the best in the world, too. The ocean may be beautiful, but the smell is not so pleasant "- She said with a playful smile on her face. - "If it makes you feel better, I would say that your company is one of the good things about this trip, at least you don't try to kill me and it's fun to bother you"

\- "Your Majesty just admitted that you enjoy my company, oh, I thought you would be foolish enough to deny it for the rest of your life"

\- "Well, taking into account that it could be the rest of the people on board want to kill me, I don't have anyone else to have a good time with" - She said. - "Anyway, let's change the subject"

\- "What do you want to talk about? "- asked the redhead.

\- "Well, I understand that you were living in America for a long time" - she said. - "How is it?"

\- "Many believe that it is a much less developed place that is in part of the world, but it really has major advances in certain aspects, it is a pretty beautiful place; you would like it. It does not have old castles, but the architecture is not bad, it could take to know the place if you want "

\- "That would be a very long trip" - Elsa said.

\- "Maybe, but it's really worth it. Even if you reconsidered running away with me we could go further and start again "

\- "You're exasperating, did you know? That joke of yours is starting to frustrate me a little" - she said. - "i Don't gonna escape with you anywhere, I mean it, Hans"

\- "I know you wouldn't, but it's an option just in case you want a way out, in case things in Weselton don't end well"

\- "I try not to think about what will happen there, whenever it comes to my mind I think of the worst" - she said. - "It's something that makes me stressed, so if it doesn't bother you, I'd rather we talk about something else."

\- "I understand, calm down" - Hans said. - "Do you think if we enter the cabin, prepare dinner and get ready to sleep?"

\- "I think it's a good plan"

Hans stood up and offered his hand to Elsa to help her to her feet, the blonde accepted the gesture and they walked hand in hand until they reached the cabin. He locked, while she sat down to sit on the bed and then let go of her hair and dropped backwards, as if she really needed to.

The redhead let out a small laugh, then went to the drawer where he kept food.

\- "Sandwich or salad?"

\- "I think I prefer the sandwich" - she replied. - "Do we have juice?"

\- "No, but there is an orange, all yours" - Said the redhead throwing the orange, which she could not catch and ended up receiving a slight blow to the head; What made her laugh. - "You are lousy catching things"

\- "But I'm very good at throwing"

\- "I would like to see that" - He challenged her. She sat on the bed and orange threateningly.

\- "If I were you I would recant my words, you are still on time" - She said laughing, The Admiral stood up and slowly approached her, challenging her to throw that fruit at her, she leaned in front of her and then Elsa threw Gently the orange to the man's face. - "See? Excellent marksmanship" - she said smiling.

Hans burst out laughing before taking her by the waist and drawing her to him, and then kissing her passionately, she closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the sensation of those expert lips pinking hers, the man's hand caressing her back while the other hand He clung to his hair, deepening the kiss.

The kiss ended, but they continued to be together, she took her hands up to the redhead's sideburns. - "Does that mean I won't have my sandwich anymore?" - she asked amusedly.

\- "Oh, you wanted to ruin the moment, right?"

\- "Hey, you promised me that we would have dinner, I think the one who tries to ruin dinner was you. Does it make you lazy?

\- "I thought you weren't a fan of sandwiches."

\- "Hey if the problem is sandwiches, then let's have salad" - She said. - "Or do you have another proposal?"

\- "Kissing you again could be a proposal?"

\- "No" - she said while accommodating some strands of unruly hair. - "Further. It makes you look desperate that you insist too much, I think someone needs a girlfriend. "

\- "I'm not desperate, don't get your hopes up pretty. And I don't need a girlfriend "- He said. -" I just like kissing you, that's all. "

\- "Yes, you are completely desperate" - She affirmed, she didn't mean it but she was having a lot of fun bothering him. - "Do not be sorry about it, there is no reason why you should feel sorry"

\- "Ok, enough games my Queen" - she said. - "I'll prepare dinner, but first give me a kiss"

\- "You better have that sandwich to be the best I ever tasted in my life" - She commented before giving a tender kiss, which Hans tried to enjoy to the fullest, fearing that it would end, since every time his lips are they separated from those of Elsa, only wishing she could kiss her again, feeling that she needed closeness to the Queen.

Inevitably the kiss came to an end, and he leaned to the ground raising that orange that she had previously thrown and then returned it.

\- "Enjoy your orange while preparing the best sandwich ever"

\- "Good luck with that, don't let me down"

* * *

\- "Hans" - She said in the middle of the night. Hans opened his eyes looking at her intently waiting for her to speak. - "Do you promise that everything will work out in Weselton?"

\- "What part exactly?"

\- "Well, all the parts, I guess"

\- "About Zackary, believe me that i will make sure you never have to be with him again, one way or another I will take care of him leaving your life" - He said. - "I will help you to continue practicing so that you can reach the best agreement with the King, and as for your sister… they have not seen each other in a long time, I am sure that she will be happy to see you, but perhaps many things they have changed in this time, maybe it's not the same Anna that you remember"

\- "Well, I guess it's fair, I'm not the same Elsa" - She said. - "She has always been braver than me, and the most genuine I think, that is, she always behaved as she really was, no matter if the others seemed fine, sometimes I went crazy and got into certain problems, but I miss her so much "

\- "You haven't heard from her?"

Elsa shook her head.

\- "At the beginning she and I exchanged correspondence, but Zackary found out and I preferred not to risk it again. He said i would see her again as soon as i gave him a son, but hey, you know, that day never came "- She sighed. - "And before you say that there is a possibility that I could have children with someone else, it is also true that perhaps Zackary is right and I am infertile. And honestly I am terrified of the idea of checking it out "- Elsa said. - "At least I'm glad I can't give him children, a child deserves to grow up in a family that loves him, where there is happiness. With Zackary that would not be possible. "

\- "Well, if you couldn't have children. Then Anna could take care of the heirs, does she have children? "

\- "Well, I don't know if She had children, I really haven't heard from her. " - Answered. - "But, do you think the King of Weselton would accept that? Kristoff is not part of Weselton's royal family"

\- "Well, make them accept, they will have no other choice"

\- "Except invade Arendelle and keep everything"

\- "Freeze them and matter resolved"

\- "And then many other kingdoms will unite to end the evil and dangerous Snow Queen, excellent plan Hans"

\- "Well, we will have to polish some details, but, if we need to give them a taste of their own chocolate"

* * *

\- "Surprise!" - Hans exclaimed, discovering her eyes. - "We have arrived"

\- "Normandie, did anyone especially motivate why here?"

\- "France has a certain charm, don't you think?" - The Admiral asked, she just looked at him in silence; She knew there must be a reason why He had chosen to make a stop at that place. - "Good, okay. They say that chocolate is great here and I know you like it "

\- "Did you bring me here for chocolate?" - she asked amusedly. - "Unexpected, but I accept it, I love chocolate" - She smiled and started walking, ahead of him, only to turn to look at him. - "I just want to tell you that I know that you bring something else in your hands Westergard, don't think you cheat on me"

Normandie was a small kingdom; It was more like a county, but what stood out most was that tall and imposing castle.

\- "They always put illustrations similar to that castle in fairy tales. Is there a story that explains why you brought me?"

\- "Not exactly" - he said. - "But let's say that months ago I was invited to a dance that will be in a few days, maybe we could attend"

\- "I don't know how to dance, and it's not an excuse, I really don't know how to dance" - She said. - "I just did it at my wedding and believe me, it was long rehearsals for a fairly simple dance"

\- "There will be a lot of chocolate at the party and snacks, I could buy you a beautiful dress and we would delay our arrival in Weselton"

\- "We can't help getting to Weselton forever, you know?"

\- "I am aware of it, but why not make them wait a little?"

\- "My favorite color is sky blue, I do not like hampon dresses"

\- "That is a yes?"

\- "It's a, they better have chocolates at that party or we're going to have problems Hansy"


	18. Chapter 18

Walking through the streets of the small kingdom, they stopped at the square; near a fountain.

\- "Wait for me here. "- Said the redhead.

\- "Why? "- she asked. - "I don't know this place and ..."

\- "It won't take long, I promise." - Hans said. - ", just don't go anywhere, I don't want to have to look for you all over the kingdom or get in trouble."

\- "Why do you assume I will get into trouble?" - She questioned pretending to feel offended. - "Even if it's hard to believe ... I'm not a complete disaster and I can survive without you perfectly"

\- "You do not know the place, there are several people trying to end your life, it is difficult to you socialize and it is not like you have anywhere to go, is it?"

\- "I could accompany you, I don't understand why so much mystery" - she said. - "What are you up to, Hans?"

\- "Don't be so suspicious, sweetie" - He said before giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose leaving her even more confused.

\- "I know you plan something"

\- "Just ... I'll be back, okay?" - He won't let her say anything else, just turned around and walked away. Elsa wondered if she should follow him, she didn't like the idea of waiting for him, although a part of her trusted Hans, she still felt that small and annoying feeling that she couldn't trust absolutely anyone.

By the time she decided to go after him she had already lost sight of him. Her blue eyes searched him among people without success. Finally she resigned herself to wait for his return.

* * *

Maybe it had only been a few minutes, but for Elsa it seemed like an eternity, She saw people passing by, people entering and leaving the surrounding businesses, children playing, some people showed interest in talking with her, but Elsa was too busy thinking about where she was the Admiral had gotten into a conversation with complete strangers.

If only she had the slightest idea of where Hans had gone, she could not venture into that kingdom blindly to look for him, and she would surely end up in a big problem and that would give the redhead the reason; thing she didn't want.

Finally he appeared, smiled and approached her.

\- "Where were you?" - She questioned.

\- "Did you miss me?" - Asked playfully, Elsa was not funny. - "It's ok Majesty, I went for a gift"

\- "A gift?"

Hans took something out of his pocket and extended a small box to Elsa. She raised an eyebrow, with some distrust she took the small box and opened it.

\- "A pair of rings?"

\- "They will avoid questions and therefore problems" - Hans took the box again and took out one of the rings and took her hand.

\- "I already have a ring, remember?"

\- "And I said we would forget that ring during the trip, remember?" - Hans replied. - "Also, you must admit that this ring is much prettier"

\- "I don't think it's necessary to wear rings and pretend that ..."

\- "We will stay here for a few days and if we want to stay in an inn we have to make them think that we are together, generally people pretend to be extremely decent and would not allow a man and a woman to sleep in the same room without being married"

\- "We could sleep on the boat if that's your concern"

\- "Els, it will only be for a few days. "- She looked at her finger adorned by that jewel and it seemed so strange. She had spent a lot of time using her wedding ring and it was something she used to forget that she was wearing, but only a few days off of that accessory had been enough to get used to it. - "Combine with mine" - he showed smiling trying to lighten the mood.

\- "This means nothing, okay?"

\- "No, unless you want it to mean something"

\- "You know I'm not a lover of your games and jokes" - she said. - "I will use this ring while we are here, but do not think that you win something"

\- "Win something? Were we competing for something, my wife?"

\- "Don't call me that, it's strange and ... Don't do it!"

\- "Calm my life, it's not so much" - said Hans. - "Our first fight as a married couple, don't you think it's cute?" - The redhead gave her a hug and a kiss on the temple.

\- "Is this supposed to seem funny to me?" - she asked. - "You need to improve your sense of humor, my husband"

\- "It is clear that you enjoy the idea, my sweet, beautiful and smiling wife" - She gave him a slight push. - "Well, I think we should go pack our things and look for a lodging, surely you would love to sleep on the mainland and not on a boat"

\- "Sometimes I feel you know me very well, Hans" - she commented.

And so they did, packed and walked to a beautiful inn and using the old story of a trip on the occasion of a wedding anniversary; Hans rented a room for both.

They entered the room and left their bags on the floor. Hans hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, her eyes fell on the bed and she could guess Hans' wishes.

\- "I'm a little tired now" - she said. Hans stopped and stood in front of her.

\- "You don't need to lie, Elsa" - He said. - "If you don't want to, you just have to say no, I would never force you to do something that bothers you or you don't want to do"

Elsa surprised him with a hug, she buried her head in his chest. - "Thank you" - Elsa said. The Queen separated from him and smiled at him sincerely. - "Thank you for being considerate of me all this time, but I think if I wanted to sleep a little, I feel a little tired"

\- "Okay, maybe you should put on your nightgown to be more comfortable" - Hans said, she nodded. The Admiral opened one of the suitcases and looked for an Elsa nightgown, and then handed it to her. The blonde took the garment and went to the bathroom to change.

She came out covering herself with her arms and it seemed a little funny that she did it since he had seen her like this several times and had even had the fortune to look at her stripped of all clothing.

\- "It's weird if you're not wearing your sleepwear" - She said as if she could read his mind. She got into bed and covered with the sheets. Elsa settled down to sleep. - "You don't have to stay, I guess you don't want to sleep and it is surely very boring to be here locked"

Hans approached her, sat on the bed and stroked her hair. - "I think I will stay here. Sleep easy, I'll be right here if you need me "

\- "I don't want you to have so many troubles with me, surely you have much more interesting things to do. "

\- "Well, somebody has to forsake and maybe after that I end up exhausted and also decide to take a nap, and before you insist again, you won't be able to convince me" - He kiss her forehead and she giggles. Finally, the tired sleep overcame her and she fell asleep.

Hans arranged the sheets, wrapping her and then proceeded to unpack as he had told her. After doing so He look at Elsa; She was still asleep.

He looked for paper, pen and ink, approached the small table that was in the room and began to write a letter that he would send as soon as possible.

* * *

\- "Good morning Sleeping Beauty" - Elsa opened her eyes slowly, the light hurt her eyes. Hans looked at her with some tenderness. - "What do you think if we go shopping? I promised you a dress. "

\- "You mean... ?"

\- "Tour the shops, you try on several dresses until you find the one you like and do not know, maybe it is fun"

\- "It's been a long time since I've done something like that" - she commented.

\- "Buy clothes?"

\- "He always chooses what I should use, I think I've even forgotten what I like" - She faked a laugh to try to make that comment not ruin the moment and look more like a joke. - "Maybe you get tired of waiting for me to decide on a silly dress"

\- "Getting tired of seeing you wearing pretty dresses? Is that possible?"

She sat on the bed and approached him.

\- "Well, we will go find that dress, but promise me that if you get tired of it you will tell me and I will decide soon"

\- "Hey, we have everything left of the day. I'm not going to rush you or anything like that. I think I'm more excited than you for shopping. "

\- "Well, just ... I'll get dressed, I'm sure that i'm a mess right now" - she said. He formed a big smile on his face and she raised her hand and placed one of her fingers on Hans's lips. - "Do not answer or say anything about it"

* * *

She had to admit that she liked to walk, it was nice to walk through the small streets and see the shop windows, although being honest she was more interested in the chocolates and cakes of bakeries and candy stores than in dresses.

They entered a few boutiques and she tried on a few dresses, at first she looked somewhat worried or nervous and had even tried to quickly end that shopping day by choosing the first dress she had seen, but Hans insisted on trying on more dresses and they will visit more stores. As Hans had said; that ended up becoming something fun, even Elsa had tried on some ridiculous dresses to make Hans laugh.

Hans was amazed to see her wear the most beautiful dresses and watch her laugh was the best thing he had ever seen. She looked so beautiful and cheerful. At the end of the day Elsa decided that she had found the indicated dress, as he expected was a beautiful sky blue dress, this one highlighted the beautiful figure of the young queen and exposed her shoulders and the beginning of her breasts. He tried to convince her to buy a pair of shoes that they would combine, but she refused insisting that it was not necessary.

\- "Well, go change yourself, have the money, I'll be right back. I won't be long "- Hans said.

\- "Where are you going?" - She asked with some distrust. - "Hey, it won't take me long to change, you could wait for me and we'll go together wherever you want to go"

\- "I'll go looking for a bathroom, do you want to keep me company there?"

\- "Iugh" - She pronounced pretending disgust. - "OK Go. Where I wait for you?"

\- "Stay out of this store, I promise not to make you wait too long"

\- "Okay" - Elsa took the money and entered the dressing room to take off the dress she had chosen and put on her clothes again.

Meanwhile Hans left the store and quickly went to the post office. Income and luckily there was no one waiting to send a letter.

The redhead took an envelope from his pocket and handed it to the mailman. - "I need to send this letter to Arendelle" - Said the redhead.

* * *

\- "Today was fun" - she said while brushing her hair. - "Really, thanks for insisting on shopping."

Hans finished buttoning the top of his sleepwear before turning to look at her. - "I'm glad you had fun, maybe we can do it again"

\- "Yes, maybe" - she whispered. - "Hans" - she said with some shyness, the redhead looked at her carefully keeping silent, waiting for her to speak. - "I love you ... as a friend, you are my best friend, I think"

\- "You are also my best friend, my beloved wife"

\- "For God's sake! I thought you had stopped with that silly game of yours" - They both laughed.

* * *

Some days passed in which their activities did not vary much. They were going to have breakfast and it seemed that she enjoyed eating something that was not a sandwich, as time went by she began to be more expressive and did not bother to hide when something caught her attention or she liked something

Fortunately they had not met any of the ship's crew at any time; who were probably in a bar with a bad reputation, away from the area where they used to walk.

Finally the day had arrived; that day at night would be the dance and the fact of imagining Elsa wearing that beautiful dress and dancing with him made him feel excited; something the dances didn't usually provoke in him.

That morning they simply went out for breakfast and then headed back to the inn. On the way there they went through a candy store that constantly caught Elsa's attention due to the chocolates they used to put in the showcase, the redhead this seemed a bit funny, but that day he decided to go in and buy a few chocolates for Elsa.

From early they started getting ready for the dance. Elsa took a bath and then took care of makeup and combing her hair, while she did the latter it was Hans who took a shower.

Hans as soon as he left the bathroom put on his suit.

\- "When did you get a suit?" - Elsa thought, but quickly downplayed that, perhaps Hans all the time planned to invite her to the dance and was prepared for it.

Elsa took the dress that Hans had bought her and went to the screen, where she undressed and placed the dress. Some people said that the right thing was to put on the dress and then take care of the hairstyle and makeup, but Elsa had experiences staining clothes with makeup while putting on makeup and preferred to leave the dress for the latter.

\- "You look beautiful" - said the Admiral when she left behind the screen.

\- "Don't overdo it, I don't look very different every day" - she said. - "But thanks, for the compliment and the dress. "

\- "Thank you for accepting my invitation" - Hans replied. - "Surely you will be the envy of all women and maybe you will break a few hearts tonight"

Elsa seemed to laugh, but soon her face seemed to stop having any expression, she sat on the bed and put on a pair of shoes turned to look at the clock and realized that time had passed very quickly and it would almost be time to Go way to the dance.

\- "Something happens? "- Hans asked something worried. She looked at him for a few seconds, thinking that she should answer.

\- "There will be many people there"

\- "A few people, yes"

\- "I ... maybe it's better not to go" - She said, Hans was about to ask why. - "There will be many people ... and maybe someone knows who I am and tells Zackary that I was with you and ... Don't be mad at me, sorry! "- She exclaimed with agitated breathing. - "I'm so stupid, forget what I said ... I said yes and you bought a dress for me ... I wasted your time, I ..."

\- "Hey" - Hans hugged her and stroked her back to reassure her. - "You are not stupid, and if you do not feel comfortable with the idea of attending that dance is fine, it is not so important"

\- "We can go if you want, I'll be fine ... I sometimes lose my mind and I don't want you to be mad at me"

\- "I would never get mad at you for something as unimportant as a dance, besides, what would we miss? We have our own chocolates here and we can talk perfectly without the music preventing us from listening to each other"

\- "I thought you really wanted to go"

\- "I just wanted to see you wear a nice dress and I already did it"

\- "You must be kidding"

\- "You're beautiful, but the idiot of your husband has a bad taste for clothes"

\- "He chooses clothes very ... How to explain? He doesn't want me to look attractive to any other man, but believe me he sometimes gives me clothes he just wants me to wear for him and that's ... sick. "

\- "Anyway, since we are both dressed for the occasion" - Hans said standing up and standing in front of her. - "Can you give me a dance?" - He asked extending his hand.

\- "We will look like two fools circling the room"

\- "Definitely, but nobody will see us. It will be our secret"

She took the redhead's hand, he placed his free hand on the Queen's waist and pulled her toward him.

\- "I will try not to step on you" - she commented. - "I do not promise anything"

They started rocking from side to side, but at one point they began to play around and simply spin or make movements without any coordination. She took off her shoes and they both started jumping while laughing and having fun.

When they felt they needed the air they stopped for a moment to breathe, although laughter prevented them altogether.

\- "It is a pity that we missed the dance, we would have impacted the entire kingdom with our choreography, majesty" - The Admiral commented making Elsa laugh again. - "You are an excellent dancer, maybe you should consider giving up the crown and dedicating yourself to dance"

\- "Very funny" - she said sarcastically. She stared at the admiral carefully and just when Hans was going to ask if something bad had happened, the Queen stood on tiptoe and surprised him with a kiss on the lips.

Hans corresponded the kiss; which soon intensified. He took her firmly by the waist and soon left the lips of the Queen to kiss her snowy neck.

\- "Hans" - she said. He stopped just to look at her and pay attention. - "I trust you, I want to trust you completely"

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "You have been very good to me and have even done much more than necessary, no one has ever been so good to me" - she said. - "I know that I trust you, I have noticed how much you have changed and you have not given me reasons to doubt you, although sometimes I have my doubts"

\- "Elsa ..."

\- "We made a deal, and I said that I would not give myself to you until everything was over" - She said. - "And sometimes I feel that you are only attentive to me because you want to have sex with me, although you would not need to behave so well with me ... that is, be good to me is not part of the deal"

\- "Hey ... I don't do it because I expect something from you in return ... if I gave you that impression, I'm sorry"

\- "I know you don't do it with those intentions." - She said. - "When we made the deal I told you that I would not have sex with you until you made part of the deal because I thought I would give myself to you; you would simply take what you wanted and you would not do your part of the deal, but as I said, I trust you now "- she said. - "Well, although I will not lie ... I'm scared, But want to do it" - He looked surprised. - "I know you wouldn't hurt me"

\- "Are you sure?" - he Asked, she nodded. He kissed her again, his hands quickly searched for the buttons on her dress and the garment didn't take long to fall to the floor.

She ignored the thigh she felt from covering herself and dared to take Hans's coat off, then slowly unbuttoned her shirt, torturing the redhead in a certain way who couldn't wait to be with her.

His torso was completely uncovered, he took her hands and brought them to his chest, the blonde placed one of his hands on the man's shoulder and with the other hand caressed the admiral's marked abdomen. The Queen's blue eyes searched the man's green eyes, she kissed him and he took her in his arms to take her to bed.

He laid her down very carefully and placed herself on her, they continued kissing and caressing each other, the redhead's hands sought the ribbon of Elsa's underwear to undress her completely, once this was accomplished she threw the garment to one end of the room , the redhead's kisses traveled from Elsa's lips to her breasts and from there they gradually descended through her abdomen until she reached the edge of the Queen's remaining garment.

He climbed back to kiss Elsa's forehead while one of his hands explored the Queen's intimate area over her underwear, once she felt her wet she put her hand under the garment and continued to give special attention to that area of her Body.

Elsa had closed her eyes, getting carried away by Hans' attention, only opened them again when she felt that he had risen from the mattress, the redhead completely lowered Elsa's last garment until she withdrew it leaving her completely naked. Elsa blushed even though it wasn't the first time he looked at her that way. He began kissing and stroking his legs, from below and slowly ascending, saying sweet words between kisses.

As she approached her intimate area, Elsa felt a tickle that made her want to tell her to hurry to his destination. Hans kissed the inside of her thighs, his hands rose to her hips and held on to them. He finally tested Elsa's intimacy, causing her to lose her sanity and abandon herself to pleasure.

She stroked the reddish hair of the admiral, encouraging him to continue with what he was doing. Hans looped this area of Elsa and climbed a little up to his neck.

\- "I am the luckiest man in the world" - He said. - "I want you so much, my beautiful Elsa"

He carefully got rid of his remaining pants and clothes. And he settled down to enter in her.

\- "Are you sure you want to do it?"

\- "More than sure" - she said. - "I want to be with you, Hans"

\- "If at any time you change your mind and want to stop, tell me and I will stop, okay?" - Elsa nodded. Her lips joined again, she felt him slowly and slowly enter her interior, she let out a few groans, began to feel nervous.

\- "Everything will be fine, I promise you" - He whispered in her ear before kissing her hundred. - "I am going to care you"

Hans was completely introduced to her, they both looked at each other and smiled. - "We will do it slowly, ok? If I hurt you, tell me" - He said to her.

He began to move slowly, looking at her and being attentive to her, focusing on pleasing her and that she enjoyed that moment. The feeling was strange, it was something somewhat new to her. She felt a lot of pleasure, she felt safe and for the first time; She felt no pain.


	19. Chapter 19

He woke up that day hoping to do what he used to when he slept with someone; Embrace her, sink his nose into her neck to kiss her, and whisper "good morning" to her ear, but was surprised to find Elsa not next to him. Startled, he sat up in bed and found the queen fully clothed looking at him with little interest.

\- "Wow, someone decided to wake up" - She commented. - "You should hurry to get ready, maybe it's time to leave"

\- "Are you okay?" Hans asked with some concern, expecting a very different reaction after spending the night with Elsa, but the young queen was acting strangely normal.

\- "Why wouldn't I be?" - She questioned confused. - "Maybe I should ask you the same thing, you look somewhat terrified and you are behaving weirder than usual."

\- "You are the one behaving strangely, I thought ..." - She looked at him intently waiting to hear what he wanted to say. - "I thought that after last night ..."

\- "Are you talking seriously ?, I think it was not a big deal" - He looked even more confused. - "Without wanting to hurt your masculinity and self-esteem, it was not unpleasant if it is what you expect to hear, but let's not pretend that it meant something, I don't feel anything for you and you don't feel anything for me, it wasn't my first time and I'm pretty sure That yours is not either, but if it is a consolation, it was better than doing it with my husband, but do not expect me to act like a crazy lover or as if it had been more than sex. It was only part of the deal, or am I wrong ?

\- "I thought it was something you really wanted"

\- "You didn't force me to do anything if that worries you, I like you, I could almost consider you a friend and a part of me wanted to do it, but come on, don't make it uncomfortable" - she said - "I don't need you to hug me and swear everlasting love in vain, or whatever you are used to doing with your conquests, I know the kind of person that you are Hans Westergaard, and although I know you and have some confidence in you, I don't want you to pretend that it was important and significant, we are together on this, but if I'm not mistaken from the beginning you established your intentions with me and I'm fine with that, believe me it's better this way, but I suppose I appreciate your concern "

Hans looked at her with some sadness. He did not love her; That was true, but he appreciated her very much, he was not an expert in Elsa, he did not even have experience knowing someone in the situation she was in, when he met her again at her anniversary party he thought it was the typical story of forced marriage in which there was not and would not be love, not that she was mistreated by her husband or that her husband ordered to kill her, she had slept with married women; Whose greatest incorfomity to her husbands was her painful endeavor in the room, but Elsa was a completely different case, she was unable to know exactly what was going on inside her head, and she felt that she was walking on a suspension bridge that could fall at any moment.

\- "Are you going to stay in bed all day?" - She asked. - "I insist that your behavior is strange and that you may fear that I will explode at any moment, but don't worry, I will not cry or go crazy, I'm fine, seriously, but are you?"

\- "If it meant something" - He said, she gave a small laugh that he had every intention of making her understand that she believed absolutely nothing. - "Nothing romantic, only it meant that you trust me and that is something important, a few days or weeks ago you would not have agreed or jokingly, and although you acted disinterestedly, I know it was also a great step for you"

\- "Are you used to getting sentimental in these cases?"

\- "No" - He replied. - "You are not the love of my life and I will not pretend that you are, nor will I try to convince you of it, but you are not indifferent"

\- "Well, I guess thanks for your words" - She said - "I know that you try to be sweet and considerate, maybe it's a shame, because I'm married to an unpleasant man, or maybe ..." - She said. - "Well, it doesn't matter, it's time to go to Weselton"

\- "Why?"

\- "We have already taken too long, and what little is left of my reputation is at stake, I do not want to risk Zackary playing dirty again and I just want to end this situation"

\- "We can make up an excuse, I'm sure Zackary or the King of Weselton don't care"

\- "I know they don't care as a person, but I'm still their means for Weselton to have more control over Arendelle, they still need an heir and well, as long as I don't get a baby from Zackary or any member of Weselton's royalty; that It could ruin the king's plans. If I am unable to get pregnant ... which I think is more than obvious, then they are going to get rid of me, but I do not want to facilitate that to Zackary, if he starts the rumor that I am unfaithful or convinces the King of Weselton and everyone that I plan to betray Weselton or even my own kingdom; so if I am a dead woman and Zackary would get away with it, it would make things easier for them to take over Arendelle completely and well, maybe you will die too if that seems convenient to Zackary, regardless of whether you have a deal with him, I think you should already knowing that you are not exactly a legit person."

"- Although I suppose you are right, I still think that we can still take a while, in the eyes of everyone; you and I are not friends, everyone believes that I hate you and would be willing to kill you without hesitation."

\- "I prefer not to trust that, if I have learned something from being married to Zackary is that I should never underestimate him; he is capable of horrible things and is not stupid; that being a bad person does not mean that he is a fool, he knows how to play his cards, I've tried to beat him in his game and in case you haven't noticed yet; he defeated me a long time ago, maybe the only advantage I have is that he thinks I won't be stupid enough to face him again, since that didn't end well for me, in fact it has ended in very painful and humiliating ways, and believe me that if my life was not in danger I would prefer not to face it anymore and just try not to bother, because it is exhausting to live with that man "

\- "Ok, but if it doesn't bother you, we could sneak away from the crew that wants to kill you" - Hans proposed. - "There is no need to complicate the trip"

\- "It seems to me a good idea, how do you plan to get rid of them? I doubt that they have the ship unprotected and even if it were, we cannot navigate it alone; that is, I don't know anything about ships and you are only one"

\- "Do you underestimate my abilities?"

\- "I am realistic, and I even doubt that we can get to the pier without being noticed by them."

\- "If we steal the ship with the help of your powers we could get far enough away and together with my knowledge as an Admiral it will be a piece of cake, it is risky, but it could work"

\- "Or they could catch us and kill me once and for all"

\- "Isn't it worth taking the risk?"

\- "Can't we just infiltrate a ship going to Weselton or buy tickets for the next trip there as normal and decent people?"

\- "I think it will raise suspicions that the queen of Arendelle does not use her own ship, and that you are accompanied by me, that is, that would provoke rumors that you want to avoid" - Hans said, she was still not entirely convinced, but she knew that she was not They had too many options, although they could continue the trip with the crew, it was true that her life would still be at risk and even if she threatened them with her powers they could attack her at a time when she was vulnerable.

\- "If they kill us, I swear I will kill you, Hans" - She commented making the redhead laugh a little.

They had spent the rest of the day and all afternoon planning how the ship would be stolen, polishing details and making sure everything was under control, they had decided to wait at dusk; When most of the crew members were busy drowning in alcohol and enjoying the company of women of ill repute, he had approached the dock and as Elsa had sensed; there were a couple of men guarding the royal ship.

He acted nonchalantly, although that did not stop the men from looking at him suspiciously; after all, they hadn't seen him around since they'd arrived in the kingdom.

\- "Good evening" - The admiral greeted, raised a bottle of whiskey while smiling sideways. - "I thought we could use it, after all, the others have decided to have fun"

\- "Admiral Westergaard, it is a surprise to see him here" - One of the men commented, showing his mistrust.

\- "Yes, I have been busy watching the ice witch, making her believe that she can trust me, she is convinced that I am her confidant and that I would never stab her in the back; poor thing, it shows that she is desperate"

\- "King Zackary gave instructions to kill her, I do not understand the end of his plan" - The other man commented, Hans took a short drink to the bottle of whiskey before answering.

\- "And it is what he will get, the little witch will die, but all in due time, I will see to it that the whole world remembers that she is a dirty witch, after my plan is finished everyone will consider her a traitor and ask for her head , no one suspected that everything was orchestrated by her husband and he will be seen as a poor victim of that woman, they must consider every detail so that the plan does not come down and they do not blame us for the unfortunate death of the little girl "- Hans told them he offered the bottle and one of them took it; satisfied with Hans's explanation.

It took a while for the two men to finish off the bottle and be drunk enough, that's when Elsa came over carrying a couple of suitcases with their belongings, then she helped Hans get the men off the ship.

\- "If you let yourself be carried away with your story, if it hadn't been there when you invented it, I would completely believe it" - commented the queen.

\- "Well, lying and cheating are an unappreciated talent" - Hans answered. She got on the boat with their belongings, while he untied it from the dock and jumped before the ship got too far away and managed to get on it.

Elsa created a slightly strong icy breeze that propelled the ship away from the dock quickly, they both looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

\- "Well, I think everything is going well so far" - She said. - "Now please don't sink the ship"

\- "I begin to believe that you really doubt my naval knowledge"

\- "Well, your job will be to prove me wrong" - She challenged him, he began to slowly approach her, but Elsa quickly pulled away. - "You have to manage this ship, in addition; new rule you will not kiss or touch me again until the deal is fulfilled"

\- "What ?, Why that ?, Did I hurt you, or ...?"

\- "I'm going to stop you there, you didn't hurt me, I have simply decided that if you really want us to repeat yesterday, you will have to fulfill your part of the deal, we cannot continue distracting ourselves from our objective"

\- "Elsa, you are going to kill me one of these days"


	20. Chapter 20

The night sky kept them company in the open sea, she looked at the stars pretending to be genuinely interested in them.

Hans was in charge of the helm, while looking at something in the sky that she was unable to understand, as well as consulting his compass and some traces on the map; she could understand it, although she had been able to draw a map for years, should she come closer and try to help him with something? Possibly it would be strange, she did not know how to act now, after spending the night with Hans everything was so strange and New to her, he had been so kind to her, she never expected him to hug her tenderly after taking what he wanted, everything seemed so perfect that she was afraid that everything would fall apart at any moment.

\- "Everything is alright?" - Asked the redhead, she turned to look at him without saying anything. - "You can tell me anything, I want to know what happens, you worry me"

\- "It's nothing, I'm fine. Seriously" - She said in a low voice, hugged herself while smiling slightly. - "Don't pay much attention to me"

\- "What you ask me is impossible, Your Majesty" - said Hans. - "I care about you and seriously you are important to me. I love you, you are one of the few people I consider a friend"

\- "I'm not sure I want to talk about it, but believe me, it's not that important" - Elsa said. - "Sometimes I behave strange, I guess"

\- "I had not realized that" - He commented with a certain sarcasm, earning a slightly annoyed look from her, which made him laugh. - "Let's come here"

The queen walked slowly to the rudder, he took her hands and placed them on the rudder, for a moment she felt cornered between the rudder and Hans's body, she had to make a great effort to push those thoughts away.

\- "I am safe" - She repeated herself over and over in her head, Hans was not Zackary; She didn't even look alike and he wouldn't hurt her, he was good to her and said he loved her. - "He wouldn't lie, he didn't have to. He was her friend, she was safe with him, there was nothing to fear"

\- "So, where are we going captain? - Hans asked distracting her from her dangerous thoughts. -" We can go wherever you want, the sky is the limit, or maybe the sea is the limit this time "

\- "Believe me you don't want me in charge of a ship" - She said. - "I would end up getting lost in the middle of the ocean, I am too stupid to know how to navigate a ship"

\- "You are no fool, and I am sure you could become even better than me sailing a boat, you only need a couple of lessons and you are lucky that you have me, I could be a great teacher" - Hans said, She smiled at him, grateful to have his bad jokes to bring her back to reality. - "We are in this together, and we can be a great team"

\- "We are already a great team, sometimes you are a headache, but I'm glad to have you" - She said. - "Thank you for ... tolerating me, I know that on more than one occasion you have wished to make me disappear, I know that I am ... difficult"

\- "More than difficult, but that makes you more interesting" - She blushed slightly.

\- "Will you be with me when we get to Weselton?" - She asked. - "Because I don't know if I can do it alone, I am terrified to arrive, a part of me knows that I have incredible magical powers that are feared in various kingdoms, but most of me feels so ... small and ..."

\- "You can always count on me, we are together in this" - He said. - "And you don't have to sleep with me again"

She looked at him confused.

\- "what?"

\- "Does that disappoint you, honey?" - I ask mockingly getting a blow from her instead. - "If you want to repeat it, I am more than willing, but I will not force you to do it again. Consider your debt paid, all that remains is for me to do my part and I promise that I will do it"

\- "Thank you, although it really wasn't ... bad" - She said. - "I know that I am complicated and I have serious problems, and I also know that I behave in an unpleasant ... pleasant way, despite the fact that you were kind, it was just ... it was strange, that is, I knew that I was not You would hurt, but I didn't think you would be so sweet, and well ... I've never felt anything like that, I'm usually treated like garbage and Zackary yells at me for anything, so it was something new I didn't know how to react to "

\- "Well, if you decide to let yourself go again, you should get used to being treated with sweetness, because I can be unpleasant in many aspects, but I would never treat you with contempt, also it is not my style to do it in a very rude way, call me old-fashioned if you want "

Her eyes wandered from the helm, to where the compass and map were.

\- "Do you want to check if the route is well laid out?" - The redhead asked to hate her.

\- "No, I don't know how to do it"

\- "I find it hard to believe, you are a queen and surely you received cartography lessons, also I bet you have drawn more than one route for some trip"

\- "That was a long time ago, I hardly remember anything" - she said

\- "Let's see what the snow queen is capable of, maybe you surprise yourself"

\- "Are you not afraid of me causing us to get lost in the middle of the ocean?"

\- "Actually no, there are more ways to guide us than a map, but if we get lost at least I'll be with you"

\- "You and I lost in the middle of the ocean, alone in a boat ... I think we would end up killing each other" - she joked.

\- "Come on, at least try to read the map. It will be fun"

The rest of the trip was pleasant for both of them, they made sandwiches, spent hours talking and even she was encouraged to read the map, although at some point both ended up drawing maps of the imaginary trips that they would like to do one day.

\- "I hate going on a boat, I avoid it as much as I can, but sometimes I am curious to know what America is like, is it as amazing as they say?"

\- "Each place has its charm, but if you are interested it could take you there sometime and you yourself will decide if America is as great as they say" - Hans proposed. - "In fact, we still have time to change the course of this ship if my queen decides so"

\- "I think you have lost your mind, but maybe one day if you go to America and all the places that I do not know, I have seen and read about amazing places in my books and before I wished with all my might to visit them, but well ... I I married and my plans were forgotten, but after this visit to Weselton if I am lucky I will be free to go to all those places "- She said smiling genuinely, although after her countenance changed. - "What do you think will happen once we get to Weselton? Do you think the king will help me? I seriously wish I could annul my marriage, but hey, if that happens ... I suppose he will make me marry someone else, I just hope it is not so bad ... Is it too naive to hope that this person is not so bad and that maybe he could be my friend? "

Hans did not know how to answer her, he did not want to break the few hopes that Elsa had, but he could not deceive her by saying that everything would magically be solved and that she would finally be happy. Elsa knew that the world was not a fairy tale, but he was not able to trample on her desires.

Elsa looked into the distance and could see how they were approaching land; They were about to arrive in Weselton.

Unconsciously she clung to the admiral as she felt her legs tremble. She did not feel ready to disembark.

\- "I will be with you at all times, I will not let anything bad happen to you." - Hans promised her.


	21. Chapter 21

Elsa realized that she hadn't realized what going to Weselton meant until it was time to disembark, it had been a long time since she'd last been there, and she wasn't exactly thrilled to be touring again. the streets of the town or see the King.

\- "Cheer up, at least you can see your sister." - Hans mentioned trying to reassure her.

\- "I know, although that scares me a bit, it's been so long since I know about her, I even thought that I could never see her again." - Elsa said. - "I don't even know what to say, this is still difficult for me to believe."

\- "You do not have to know what to say to her, I know that she will be very happy to see you and it is Anna that we are talking about, it is unlikely that she will allow you to say a word, she will not stop telling you a thousand and one things." - Elsa laughed upon hearing that comment.

\- "Yes, I suppose you're right" - She said.

Elsa turned her gaze to see the landscape offered by the kingdom of Weselton, it was not an ugly place visually, but her personal experiences prevented her from considering it a beautiful place, and although she was aware that the sun was shining; She couldn't help but perceive the place with a kind of gray hue.

\- "Something wrong?" - Asked the redhead, bringing her back to reality. She looked at him and shook her head.

\- "I think we have to go to the castle, protocols; You know, although I doubt the King knows that I am here or even has any idea that he planned to come, after all, it was all a Zackary trap and the idea was that I died long before I got here, or am I wrong? "

\- "Yes, that was undoubtedly your husband's plan, but I am sure that the King of Weselton was aware that you would come; so your death would seem like an accident and Zackary would not risk someone thinking that it was something planned. "

\- "Okay, you have a point" - She said.

\- "Although perhaps he did not give an exact date, or we did not arrive on the date that Zackary had said."

\- "I think there is no way to know, he does not usually share much information with me, but anyway, we better go as soon as possible and finish this as soon as possible." - She suggested. - "Besides, I still have to find out where Anna is."

\- "You have no idea where it is?"

\- "The only thing I have known is that he lives here; in Weselton, but I do not know her address, I have not lied to you when I have told you that Zackary does not allow me to have any contact with her; or some other person, I have been somewhat incommunicado these years; as you may have already noticed. "

\- "Right, but after this visit to Weselton that will change and things will be as before, right?"

\- "I honestly do not think things can ever be the same as before, but ultimately if this works out, everything will improve, and I have to thank you for that, I think if you had not appeared, I would never have dared to do anything crazy How is it going."

\- "Do not underestimate yourself so much precious, I firmly believe that with me or without me the day would have come when you would put Zackary in his place and show him who is in charge." - He said. - "You would teach him that with the powerful queen of the snows it is not necessary to meddle."

\- "I find it hard to imagine that scenario, I know that you saw me almost murder one or two people when I was 21 years old, but that… I know what happened; in other words, I was there and I did it, but it sounds like someone completely different from me. " - Elsa said. - ", and I very much doubt that something like that will happen again, I certainly don't want it to happen again; two people trying to shoot me is not a fun thing, just as I also hope that you don't want to drop a candlestick on me, I understand that I am desperate and I make you lose your mind; but I hope I don't get to the point of making you want to wipe me off the map. "

\- "I have already told you that I have no interest in killing you, you are a very special friend to me, and although you drive me crazy I cannot imagine my life without listening to your complaints or seeing how you wrinkle your nose when something bothers you." - Hans said.

\- "And should I take that as a compliment?" She asked.

\- "No, I have only told you the truth. My sweet Elsa. " - Hans answered. - "Now, little snowflake, when we arrive at that palace and we are in front of the King, do not forget that you are a queen, that you are not only intelligent and capable, but also powerful, you deserve the same respect as that King; even more, do not let anyone crush you, speak firmly, confidently; I promise to help you and be with you as much as possible, although I won't be able to hold your hand once we get there, you can count on me. Agree?"

\- "I think you will have to make sure you cover all the doors so that I don't run away, god, seriously I hope everything goes well." - She said, and then he took both suitcases and they began their journey towards the castle, Hans looked to the sides trying to find some carriage that would facilitate their arrival there; He was surprised that there were no people on the pier offering their transportation services to tourists, on the other hand; Elsa was not concerned with arriving quickly, preferring to have more time to prepare mentally for the encounter with the King of Weselton.

They walked the rest of the way, the great and imposing gates of the castle opened once they gave their names to request an audience with the king, Elsa felt that her legs were shaking and that at any moment they would stop responding to her. Hans could see it, but he could do no more than smirk at her, any show of affection could spark gossip and worsen the situation the queen was in.

They were led to the throne room; It was empty and they were instructed to wait, Hans looked around every corner of the room, paying attention to all the details, while Elsa had her eyes fixed on a single point, trying not to lose her sanity.

\- "Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to see you." - The king greeted cordially. Elsa and Hans bowed at the sight of him, while the ruler went to take a seat on his throne. - "Admiral Westergard." - The mentioned one stepped forward. "-, we were expecting you a few days ago, did you have any setback?"

\- "There was an outbreak of influenza in the crew, we had to get to France so that they were properly treated; Normandie specifically, they were in no condition to continue the journey. " - Hans explained, while Elsa listened intently trying to memorize every little detail of that fictional story. - "We regret the delay."

\- "So is." - She spoke attracting all the attention to her person. - "I apologize for being late."

\- "Don't worry, Your Majesty. There are things that are out of our control, it is not of great importance because your visit is not due to a matter of vital importance; I understand that this is a visit to your sister, or am I wrong? "

\- "That's right." - She replied.

The conversation was not too long; the king was not very interested in hearing the details of his trip, he only limited to provide the necessary information to meet Anna and later tell them that he needed to take care of a few earrings.

He gave orders to a maid to move their luggage to guest rooms, and left, leaving the two of them alone. She said nothing for a few seconds, Hans could notice that she was partially expecting something different; I didn't know if that was good or bad.

\- "I'll see Anna." - She whispered.

They left the palace and a carriage carried them to Anna's house. Elsa looked surprised at the house, walked slowly to the door and it took her a little time to decide to knock on the door; afraid of what she would find behind that door.

Finally he knocked on the door and a young woman opened them, Elsa could not formulate a word, so Hans intervened.

\- "Hello, is Princess Anna of Arendelle there?" - Asked the redhead.

\- "Who is looking for her?" - The woman questioned.

\- "Her sister". - Elsa finally spoke. - "Elsa."

\- "Wait a second." "- The woman said with kindness, but with a certain distrust. It wasn't long until they could hear one of the redhead's characteristic screams.

The door was violently opened and quickly the blonde was caught in the arms of her younger sister. The queen was slow to emerge from her amazement and returned the hug. That was happening; Anna was finally there with her, that was really happening, although a part of Elsa feared that at any moment she would wake up from a dream.

"You really are here!" - Anna exclaimed. They separated and it was then that Elsa noticed the state of her sister, the redhead realized that. - "Surprise?" - He said in a tone of voice that was intended to be funny. - "I am 4 months pregnant, believe me I wanted to tell you, but your husband ..."

\- "He is an idiot" - Elsa said - "Yes, he is like that, but boy ... Congratulations!" - She exclaimed trying to sound as happy as possible, she was happy for Anna, but she had mixed feelings when it came to the topic of pregnancy.

Hans knew that last, so he wanted to make sure she was okay and that's when Anna became aware of her presence and then Anna's happiness turned into something close to fury.

\- "What the hell are you doing here ?!" - The princess questioned, Elsa intervened between them before it worsened.

\- "Okay Anna, come with me." - She said, which caused Anna to look at her confused.

\- "What did I miss?" Anna asked. - "The last thing I knew about this guy is that he tried to decapitate you, IF he had accomplished his goal your head would not be unique to the rest of your body !, so none of this makes sense."

\- "I think we have a lot to talk about" - Elsa commented

\- "I guess they both need time, I'll come back later for you, okay?" - Elsa nodded while Anna looked at him annoyed; it was evident that she did not trust him.

-o-

Hans returned to the palace and requested a new audience with the king, the ruler went to meet the admiral.

\- "Has something happened, Admiral?" - The king questioned, surprised that the redhead asked for two hearings on the same day.

\- "I think there are several things that I should be aware of, I have noticed many things during my stay in Arendelle and I think they may be of great interest"


	22. Chapter 22

The redhead was looking at her sister with a strange expression on her face; wondering what to say and trying to process certain information. Elsa was looking at her with a little concern.

\- "I know it is strange and it must be hard for you to understand everything" - Elsa said.

\- "Strange is little, I understand that Zackary is ... a bad person, disgusted by a husband, a despicable man, a ... well, I am losing my point, the fact is that I understand that you are ... desperate, that is, I was a little Desperate when I met Hans and I know he can be charming, anyway, I am concerned that he taking advantage of your situation and makes you believe things, makes you false promises, Elsa, he tried to kill you, do not pretend that I pretend that never happened "- Anna said. - "I fully support the plan to get rid of Zackary, that guy has only made you unhappy from the moment he entered your life, and I will not ask you to stay away from Hans, because somehow and even if I find it hard to believe or accept it; He has been helping you and thanks to that I have been able to see you after so long, but be careful, I hope I am wrong about Hans, believe me I hope he shows me that I am wrong, but I do not want Hans to help you out from one hell to get into another. "

\- "I understand your concern, Anna. If some time ago someone had told me that Hans Westergard would help me or that I would even end up liking Hans, I would not have believed it a bit "- Elsa said -" And although it took me some time, I know that I can trust him; perhaps not blindly; but he is quite a different person from the one who crossed our paths in the past. "

\- "Well, I think we have all changed even a little bit, right?" - Anna commented. - "Anyway, I think we can put aside the matter of Hans Westergard for a moment, I am so happy to see you! I have missed you very much, you have no idea of the lack that you do to me; Sorry if that sounds too selfish, but I want to spend as much time as I can with you, Weselton is not that ... interesting, but I can be your tourist guide or something, don't worry about my pregnancy; I'm fine even though Kristoff worries too much… oh my, Kristoff, he'll be so glad to see you!

\- I have also missed him, without you two in Arendelle I have felt so alone, and I hope that when this is over you can return; at least visiting, I don't know if you prefer to stay in Weselton… "

\- Are you kidding ?, This place is boring !, Am I the only one who sees the gray landscape? " - Anna answered. - "People are terribly boring, everything is so monotonous here and I feel like I will lose my mind at some point, I have tried to adapt, make friends, but people look at me strange when I try to be nice, and although there are things a little interesting in the kingdom, they are few and I'm tired of having seen them so much, get me out of here, Elsa!

\- "I would like to do it, but I suppose that if everything goes well; Maybe it would be good to wait for your baby to be born… "- Elsa commented.

\- "I refuse that my son is a citizen of Weselton" - Anna said, amusing Elsa a little with her comment. - "I know anywhere; even in Arendelle there were, are and will be people who judge me for being the way I am, people who don't like me at all, people who consider me crazy among other things, but seriously one would think that there would be at least one person with the which could make a friendship or at least be an acquaintance that I like, but no !, just this is Kristoff! And thanks to your husband he spends most of the day doing commissions for the King, before at least he accompanied him, but well; the bees visited the garden, daddy bee and mommy flower… How was that story? "

\- "Are you explaining the origin of the babies?" - Elsa questioned.

\- "Believe me that Kristoff and I wanted a baby, of course we were happy to hear the news; finally something good had happened in the midst of all this disaster, but at the same time it is overwhelming and I have the feeling that perhaps it is not the best time to have a baby "- She said. - "I do not have someone close to me, most of the nobles here think that the baby will have your powers for some reason, the King seems to strive to keep Kristoff more and more away from me; or maybe it's just my perception of things, I don't know, but I don't have experience having babies, I don't even know if I will be able to take care of him or her "

\- "You will be an excellent mother, Anna" - Elsa said. - "I know you will make mistakes, because that is normal, but you will learn and you will be the best mom that baby could wish for"

\- "Surely you would be a better mom than I will be" - Anna commented innocently, however that discouraged Elsa a little. - "Did I say something wrong? It was not my intention ... I ... did not mean to hurt you in any way."

\- "Okay, really" - Elsa said. - "I know you said it with good intention" - She continued speaking. - "The issue of babies is a somewhat complicated subject for me, and do not misunderstand me, I am very happy not to have had a baby with Zackary, a child deserves a better father than that man could be, but well, let's say that It is becoming more ... difficult "- She said-" But I suppose it is the best, seriously I am not the right person to have a baby, I would do a horrible job raising a child "

\- "Hey, maybe we both have no mothering skills, but in my case it adds to the fact that my husband was raised by trolls and I'm sure he will want to celebrate that weird Christmas tradition of licking a troll statue? With our son or daughter and it will be disgusting to see that "

**…**

\- "So what am I not aware of, Admiral Westergard?" - The King questioned. - "Is Queen Elsa devising a plan against Weselton?"

\- "No, I have been very aware of Queen Elsa's movements, she lacks the courage to betray Weselton, it could be said that King Zackary has taken care to make sure that she is not someone we should worry about" - Hans reported. - "However, thanks to her I have obtained information that I think will be of interest to you."

\- "What kind of information?"

\- "For a time King Zackary was absent for diplomatic reasons and Queen Elsa took the reins of Arendelle, it was then that by reviewing the accounting books he noticed anomalies in the kingdom's economy, an evident diversion of resources" - the Admiral continued - "I have earned the Queen's trust and she asked me to investigate this further and it was upon the return of the King of Arendelle that I was able to confirm the information"

\- "What did Zackary do? Did he spend money on gambling, alcohol and prostitutes, and tried to hide it from his wife by modifying the accounting of his kingdom? Small trifles." - Said the King.

\- "Actually the king of Arendelle told me that you are not exactly calm or comfortable with the lack of heir to the crown of Arendelle" - That caught the attention of the ruler more. - "He thinks that you are ceasing to believe that the problem is the queen of Arendelle, but that it is Zackary who cannot have children and he fears that he is going to lose everything, so he has been diverting money to have everything necessary to disappear in case of need it "- Hans said. - "I must also confess that the King entrusted me to assassinate Queen Elsa, and to make it look like an accident in order to try to keep Arendelle's crown, clinging to the idea that it is the queen who is incapable of conceiving and that once that she disappeared could marry again, but even keeping the crown "- The king listened carefully to the redhead's words. - "And although murdering his wife could go into the background, it must be considered that perhaps Arendelle's council would prefer that it be Princess Anna who assumed the throne; since Arendelle's lineage would be lost and a man like Zackary; willing to anything; you could commit all kinds of acts, that sooner or later would expose you and there could be people who think that everything was orchestrated by you, the image of Weselton before other kingdoms would be tarnished, he would risk losing the confidence of other kings, losing support and important treaties with other kingdoms could even start a war, and a war without the support of other kingdoms could be catastrophic for Weselton "

**…**

The afternoon passed too quickly for Elsa, Kristoff had arrived when it was almost dark and he was pleasantly surprised to see his sister-in-law there, both hugged each other, but they did not have much time to talk, since a few minutes after the blonde's arrival, Hans appeared to take her back to the palace.

And although Anna and Kristoff insisted that she stay at their home, Hans told Elsa that they shouldn't risk offending the king in any way, the situation they were in was too delicate and any failure could spell failure of their plan.

She hugged her sister and brother-in-law one last time, to leave the house and go to that imposing and terrifying palace, they got into the carriage and once inside, he took her hand.

\- "You will see them again, you can return tomorrow" - He said. - "The separation will not be forever" - and then, being sure that no one was watching them, he leaned down to kiss her on the lips, she reciprocated the kiss, the queen brought her hands to the redhead's cheeks and he took her by the waist , the kiss ended, but they did not move away from each other. - "You don't know how much I wanted to kiss you, I hate that we can't be so close to each other while we're here."

\- "Have you been able to speak to the king?" - She asked.

\- "Yes, I have a good feeling" - He replied. - "I have mentioned your husband's money deviations, at first he did not seem to care; since he thought that it was simply money he had wasted and he wanted to hide it from you; To avoid problems, I think it is something that the King of Weselton has to do so that his wife does not find out about certain things "

-"So?"

\- "I had to tell him that he plans to kill you and create an entire apocalyptic future for Weselton, dramatizing the possible consequences for his kingdom if Zackary manages to assassinate you" - He said. - "He will surely want to talk to you to confirm certain information and obtain new information. So get ready for when that happens, I know it can be scary, but you can do it, you are braver than you think, my sweet Elsa. "


	23. Chapter 23

Elsa thought that after the conversation Hans had had with the King; It would not take long for him to ask to speak to her, but that had not been the case, the King had been busy and had even asked to speak to Hans more than once, she had hardly had the opportunity to speak to Hans, but he had Enough said: they chatted about her and her life, that apparently the King  
did not consider it to be a matter for her.  
As tired as she was of the situation and of practically everyone insisting  
on putting it aside, at least being there she could be with Anna, and she  
trusted Hans enough to believe that he didn't want to ruin her life even more. They were something strange close to friends; She believed, in addition to the fact that the Admiral had made it very  
clear that it was in his best interest to help her instead of allying with Zackary.

She was trying not to focus all her attention on the problem she was involved in and to enjoy being with Anna and Kristoff as much as possible, the future was frighteningly uncertain and although she would like to be sure that she would never leave them again; She didn't know what would happen once "it was over."  
That day it had not been very different, after breakfast Hans took her to  
Anna's house and as usual returned to the palace; promising her to reach the best agreement with the King, which would benefit  
her. They had been arguing a lot about her, apparently not everything was so simple; although she had already seen it coming.

\- "You have to try these chocolates, Elsa!" - Exclaimed her sister, bringing her back to reality; Fortunately. The blonde took one of the chocolates without being in the mood to eat chocolate; but maybe a little sugar would make her feel better. - "Kristoff brought them the other day, he went to a town that is a  
bit far, but at least the chocolate is delicious"  
\- "It is very good, yes" - The blonde commented.  
Kristoff had left for a few hours from home, had promised to return in  
time for dinner, but Anna knew that probably would not happen; the duties assigned to him tended to take up too much time.

The redhead gave a yawn, then the blonde suggested that she go to sleep a little; Although Anna insisted on staying awake to keep her company, her older  
sister eventually convinced her to go to bed.  
After making sure that Anna had fallen fast asleep, Elsa went to find some  
book with which to entertain herself. The housekeeper appeared to warn her that she was going to do some  
shopping in the town, the blonde nodded, likewise it would take Hans a little  
longer to appear and she had no desire to return to the palace.

About 40 minutes had passed when there was a knock on the door, Elsa put her reading aside and headed for the door.  
She opened the door and found the redhead.  
\- "I thought you would come later" - She commented.  
\- "Aren't you glad to see me, my sweet Elsa?" - Hans questioned with one of his usual sideways smiles. - "I thought you would like to hear what I have come to tell you, I  
can tell you on the way to the palace"  
\- "Do we have to go now?" - She asked. - "Anna is asleep, Kristoff has not returned yet and the housekeeper has gone to town. I would not like to leave her alone. "  
\- "I understand clearly. Can I come in? We could wait together and maybe we will have a  
conversation."

Elsa let him pass and led him to a small room.  
\- "So what did you have to tell me?" She asked.  
\- "Someone is impatient, right, dear?"  
\- "It is not time for your jokes, dear" - She said. - "Tell me what happens, has the King told you something?"  
\- "At last I have convinced him to talk to you" - Hans replied. Elsa quickly made a surprise gesture, stood up and threw herself into the  
redhead's arms.  
\- "Thank you, thank you, thank you" - said the blonde. - "I knew you could do it. Have I ever told you how amazing you are? "  
\- "I think someone is very excited and happy" - He commented. - "Queen Elsa admitting that she thinks I'm amazing, it's not something  
that usually happens very often. Are you feeling fine, my little snowflake? "

\- "Don't ruin the moment, carrot head" - She said. - "I thought that the King would never have an interest in talking to me. These weeks he has been too busy, I think "

\- "He wants to find a way to solve everything in secret, he does not want to alter the people of Weselton or make it appear that the kingdom is vulnerable; He wants to prevent other kingdoms from taking advantage of that and deciding to declare war "- Hans spoke. - "As well as he has considered a lot about your marriage, although at the beginning he did not consider doing anything about it, since divorce is not well seen and he does not want to lose the alliance with Arendelle, but after making his constant diversions of money and Zackary's plans; He is now suspicious that he is trustworthy, but he wants to talk to you and corroborate the data, to make sure what I have told him is true. " - Elsa watched him closely while he spoke. - "Very soon, you will be free. Elsa, we are finally very close to completing our plan "

\- "Really thanks for everything, if it wasn't for you I ... would still be in Arendelle or probably already be dead" - She said. - "I would never have had the courage to do something crazy like this if it wasn't for you. "

The Queen wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck, Hans guessing Elsa's next move grabbed her around the waist. The blonde gave a small discreet laugh before kissing him on the lips in a sweet and slow way, he brought one of his hands to the nape of her neck to deepen the kiss.

The redhead started stroking the blonde over the clothes. - "Oh, Elsa" - He whispered between kisses. - "My sweet and beautiful Elsa" - He said.

Elsa stroked the man's reddish hair, Hans held it while lifting it slightly and then he settled it on the chair to place himself on it. The Admiral's lips tested the queen's neck while her hands lifted the skirt of her dress.

Suddenly the blonde pushed the redhead and stood up.

\- "Something wrong?" - Asked the redhead.

\- "I hear footsteps, someone is coming" - She replied as she adjusted the dress. The queen made sure that nothing in her gave away what they had been doing, while Hans remained calm as he tidied up her clothes a little. At that moment Anna entered.

\- "I was wondering if you were still here" - Said the redhead before noticing the presence of the redhead. - "Hans." - The princess said without expressing any specific emotion. - "This is still strange to me, sorry"

\- "Anna" - Elsa murmured.

\- "Don't worry Anna, I understand you perfectly" - Said the redhead. - "I would also distrust me, if I were you."

\- "I do not know exactly what happens between the two of you, I know that Elsa has not told me everything, but for some reason she assures me that you are legit, but even so it is strange" - The princess spoke - "I do not even know how I should act About it, I seriously thought I would never see you again. I don't like you and I doubt that you will do it, maybe it would be uncomfortable "

\- "Uncomfortable to establish a friendship with the girl who 5 minutes after meeting her talked to me about completing our sandwiches? To be honest, I don't even know what you meant by that"

\- "I am going to stop you there, before you start an unsubstantiated discussion" - Elsa intervened. - "Maybe now it seems impossible, but maybe one day you can be friends or at least live as decent people among yourselves"

\- "She broke my nose!" - Hans exclaimed.

\- "Don't be a crybaby! "- Elsa said. - "Also, even you know you deserved it."

\- "How do you break your nose is it worse that you let me die?"

\- "Okay, maybe it will exceed me."

\- "Maybe ?!" - Both sisters exclaimed at the same time, startling the admiral.

\- "Okay, I definitely exceeded myself, but in my defense I never tried to kill you Anna" - Hans said. - "Elsa… well, initially neither did you, but many unexpected things happened, okay? "

\- "Someone really was desperate" - Anna commented. - "I hope you will not be so empty-headed again and have worked to improve your patience"

\- "Seriously, stop attacking yourself passively-aggressively, don't make me freeze your mouth" - said the blonde. Both redheads although they knew that the blonde would be incapable of doing such a thing; they preferred not to tempt their fate.

\- "Good" - Anna began to speak. - "Hans is here, so I guess it's time to go, right?"

\- "There is no hurry" - Hans said before Elsa said anything. - "Surely you would prefer to spend more time together and also I don't think it's good to leave you alone, Anna"

\- "Are you sure there is no problem?" - Elsa questioned.

\- "Very sure, and if the King or someone else has a complaint, I will take care of it" - Said the redhead. - "In addition, you have come to visit your sister, there should be no problema."

The housekeeper soon returned from the village market, but still Elsa and Hans stayed there for a couple more hours; even Kristoff had already returned home and they had tea together the 4 of  
them while they conversed in an animated way; Hans was the one who intervened the least in the conversation, he only  
spoke when Elsa asked him a question or mentioned it to him, but he preferred  
to listen to the conversation, and see Elsa so happy, it was as if for at least  
a few minutes she forgot all her Troubled and back to being the confident and happy Elsa she used to be.  
Inevitably the moment of farewell came, Elsa hugged her sister and  
brother-in-law tightly before getting into the carriage with Hans. Once inside, the blonde hugged the redhead and kissed him on the cheek.

\- "Thanks for everything" - She said. - "I love you" - she whispered before ending the hug. Leaving Hans surprised, he took her hand and placed a kiss on it.

\- "It was nothing, we did it together, don't you think?" - He said. - "You are a very special woman to me, Elsa of Arendelle. "

\- "Am I not your sweet Elsa? Wow, what a disappointment" - She joked. - "I was beginning to like it, I feel devastated"

\- "Very funny" - Hans commented sarcastically. - "But you know that you will always be sweet Elsa, for me." - There was a moment of silence, the redhead held both hands of the blonde and leaned towards her, approaching her ear. - "I love you too" - He whispered before kissing her on the cheek.

They soon arrived at the palace. They were both happy. As soon as they entered the palace they were led into the dining room; since dinner was about to be served. They both apologized for the delay.

In the middle of the dinner, the King asked Elsa to go to his office the next day around ten in the morning, the queen agreed, the rest of the dinner passed with complete normality.

Everyone retired to their respective rooms, the blonde was unable to sleep, she was too anxious about what would happen when she spoke to the King the next day. She was walking in circles around the room without being able to stop thinking about it, when suddenly someone knocked on the door, she confusedly opened the door taking a terrible surprise.

\- "Zack …Zackary?" - Elsa hesitated, being sure that this had to be a nightmare.

\- "Surprise, darling" - He said, she felt her legs tremble. - "Don't you let your beloved husband pass?" Elsa was unable to say a word, but he quickly pushed her away and entered the room. - "Don't you like seeing me, my love?"

-"What are you doing here?" - She asked feeling scared. - "I thought someone had to take care of Arendelle, I ... I didn't expect to see you here"

\- "I didn't expect it either, but I'm glad Admiral Westergard asked me to come"

\- "What?" - She murmured without wanting to believe it, while she felt something break inside her.

\- "Admiral Westergard sent me a letter, and apparently I did the right thing when I came, the King told me that you said something to him ..."

\- "I have not said anything" - She said quickly, looking down to avoid looking him in the eye. - "I have barely spoken to him, I am almost always with Anna. I swear"

\- "Oh darling, I believe you" - He said approaching her, Elsa took a few steps back to get away from him, but Zackary took her arm and pulled her violently towards him, to later catch her in a hug. - "I know that you are a cowardly and pathetic little woman, incapable of doing something against me. I made a serious mistake in entrusting you with the Admiral, that letter of his saying that you plan to get rid of me, obviously they were pure lies "

\- "Letter?"

\- "I don't know what he plans exactly, maybe he wants your hand in marriage to get the crown he has wanted so much. Were you really stupid to trust him? Elsa, every day I realize how pathetic you are. You always surpass yourself "- He said. - "But, I will not let that southerner betray me, I know that tomorrow the King will ask you a few questions to make sure that what your little friend has told him is true, and I know that you will be incapable of doing something against me. , True?"

-"I…"

\- "Because I do not want to hurt you, nor your sister ... I am aware of her pregnancy, I did not want to tell you before because I know that it is a subject that makes you sensitive, but it would be unfortunate if something happened to that baby, wouldn't you? Do you think, Elsa? "

\- "Don't hurt Anna, please" - Elsa pleaded.

\- "Anna does not have to get hurt, nobody has to" - He said. - "It all depends on you, be a good girl and I will make sure that everyone is well, and I promise that I will never hurt you again, I promise that I will be the husband you so long for as long as you are good"

\- "I will do what you want" - She said giving up.

\- "That's my girl" - He said. - "Now, you have missed me so much." - He said before kissing her, she did not react simply let him kiss her and caress her, a part of her was not even aware of what was happening.

She felt more hurt and betrayed than ever, a part of her clinging to the idea that her husband was lying and that Hans would be unable to do something of what Zackary said.

...

She woke up the next morning, even though tormented by thousands of thoughts, she did not know who to trust. But it did not matter if she believed Zackary or not, she could not risk him doing something that put Anna's life or her baby at risk, he had won again.

Perhaps the whole time they had been in Weselton, Hans had delayed as much as possible for her to speak to the King, to give Zackary enough time to arrive, was it all a kind of test so that Zackary would be sure that she would betray him? Was the alleged letter and its content real?

Her head ached and the rest of her body, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and new bruises and marks adorned it. Her husband wrapped her in his arms.

\- "Do you want us to practice what you will say to the King?" - He whispered.

\- "We are happily married" - She said trying not to hesitate. - "Everything in Arendelle is in order, my husband does an impeccable job as King, he always sees for the good of both kingdoms and would be incapable of performing some kind of treason"

\- "Good girl, but try to listen a little more securely, okay ?, once again."


	24. Chapter 24

She was too distracted; it was just like when she was in Arendelle, her body was there but her mind not so much. Since she had tried to leave the room and walk away; Zackary insisted on taking her hand to keep her close.

The king of Arendelle did not know exactly what his wife was up to, but he was not willing to take risks, any wrong move and he could lose everything. Throughout their marriage he had struggled to crush Elsa's self-esteem, to make sure she would never try to betray him, he had his doubts about what she would be capable of, but this was not the time to underestimate the queen.

\- "Do you feel good, dear?" - Zackary asked in his wife's ear. - "You look quite nervous, we could say that you feel unwell."

\- "I'm fine, seriously" - She replied. - "Also, I think that if I cancel my meeting with the king I would raise suspicions"

\- "That's my girl" - Zackary said before kissing her on the lips. - "I know you're not going to disappoint me, are you?"

"No, I won't," she murmured.

\- "I knew that Admiral had only written that letter full of lies, but calm down my angel, she will pay to try to blame you for something, I swear that I will find out what she is planning and she will regret it"

The blonde looked down, still did not want to believe what Zackary said, she had not seen the alleged letter, she was clinging to the idea that her husband was not trustworthy, throughout their marriage he had never done anything good for her He always tried to make her unhappy, she tried to convince herself that everything was an invention to play with her head and control it; as usual.

At the same time a part of her wondered if all that was true, Hans had devised a whole plan to murder her in the past, it was also true that she and Anna had prevented him from keeping the crown of Arendelle,

Her feelings were confused, she didn't even know if she wanted to see Hans, she didn't even trust anyone anymore, either of them could lie, maybe she had trusted Hans too much, after all for some time it made her feel that he was the solution to her problems, but what if she had been a game all along? Was it all part of a cruel revenge?

Her insecurities and fears were controlling her and what she needed was to be alone, but she was sure that her husband would not allow her to get away from him, she did not know what crossed her mind, but she knew that it was not a good thing, a clear sign That something was wrong was that he was treating her fairly well, even though there were no people nearby.

\- "Oh, my sweet angel. I'm sorry I exposed you to that man "- Zackary said. - "But you are already safe, and I will compensate you for everything, if everything goes well in your meeting with the king, I will make you the happiest woman in the world." - Zackary assured her. - "Everything depends on you, Elsa." - She didn't say anything, she just wanted to end this whole situation. - "I know I have not been the husband you always dreamed of, but I will be eternally grateful to you after this visit, things will change at home, I promise you"

\- "Aren't you upset with me?"

\- "Why should I be upset with you?" - He asked. - "You were only a victim of the facts, he took advantage of you, I made a mistake in entrusting your safety to him and I apologize for that."

\- "What will happen to Anna?" - She dared to ask.

\- "What about her? You know she has things to take care of here" - Zackary replied - "but maybe, if you behave, she can visit us at Christmas or allow you to visit her when her baby is born."

\- "Ok, that sounds good" - She said resigned. - "I will be a good wife, I promise"

\- "I know yes" - He kissed her on the forehead. - "I really missed you, Elsa. I missed you at night, did you miss me in your bed too, my love? "

\- "Yes, very much" - she lied. - "I think I should ... I have to ... we should"

\- "Easy, do you need to practice a little more?"

\- "We have to hurry, I think the best thing is that all this ends soon"

\- "There is still a little time until your meeting, but come, let's take a walk in the gardens" - He said. Without letting go of the hand - "The fresh air will do you good"

He held her by the waist, she made a gesture of pain; she had several bruises after the night before; That served as a reminder of what kind of person her husband was; He had even treated her roughly when he claimed he was trying to make her happy to side with him.

As they walked he told her about some of the things he had done in Arendelle during her absence, but Elsa didn't pay much attention; she simply pretended to hear him, suddenly looked away and her eyes met the Admiral's.

Hans looked at her somewhat surprised; Had he been as baffled as he was by Zackary's presence?

She turned her gaze away from the redhead, as much as she wanted the man to hug her and tell her that everything Zackary had told her was a vile lie, she also didn't want to risk knowing that everything was true, that perhaps after taking what she had taken. He wanted her, he had decided to betray her, maybe he was on Zackary's side all the time, but before he finished with her, he wanted to play with her.

\- "But look who has the guts to walk this way" - Zackary said. She watched as the redhead approached both of them. - "Honey, you should go to the king's office, I'll take care of this"

Elsa nodded and walked away. The redhead quickened his pace, but the king of Arendelle intervened. - "Oh, Admiral Westergaard, I must admit that you surprised me more than I expected and in a different way" - The king said.

\- "I didn't think you would come"

\- "Well, I couldn't ignore certain correspondence" - Zackary said - "A tip that you should start to seriously consider is that you should save your plans and not share them before executing them"

\- "What did you say to Elsa?" - I ask.

\- "I don't know what ideas you put in my wife's mind, but nobody can play with her mind like me. The poor little girl was so sad when she found out that you had asked me to come. "

\- "I do not…"

\- "No matter the content of that letter, it is enough that she doubts you" - he said - "It is a hard lesson, but that will teach her not to try anything against me again"

\- "You wanted to murder her"

\- "Just like you" - He spoke. - "Anyway, now I will have to pretend that I would never harm her, after you put my cousin on alert I cannot get rid of her, also little Elsa still has some courage; At least I have learned not to underestimate her. "

\- "I will not allow you to harm her"

\- "After Elsa denies everything you have said to the king, I will see to it that you receive a punishment for high treason. You will never speak to her again, if you do she will pay the consequences "

**(…)**

Elsa waited a bit until the king was able to attend to her. She entered that large and intimidating office. - "Queen Elsa, please take a seat" - The king told her, she walked to the chair in front of the desk.

Her body felt like it was shaking.

\- "How has your visit been? Has Weselton captivated you?" - Asked the king.

\- "It was good, your kingdom is beautiful and I was able to spend time with my sister, thanks for asking" - Elsa replied. - "I also thank you for receiving me, Your Majesty"

\- "Let's get to the point, Queen Elsa" - The king spoke. - "Admiral Wesetergaard has provided me with certain information involving your husband; King Zackary, and I would like to corroborate that information "

\- "What is it about?" - She questioned pretending bewilderment. - "Is my husband in trouble?"

\- "Your Majesty, I am aware that since you have married, it is not you who is in charge of Arendelle, but I know that you are an intelligent woman, surely nothing goes unnoticed by you" - he commented. - "I also think it important to remind you that you pledged allegiance to the kingdom of Weselton at the time we signed our agreement"

\- "I remember, but I'm somewhat confused, what did Admiral Westergard tell you?"

\- "Tell me, what relationship do you have with Admiral Westergard?"

\- "We don't really have a relationship, I haven't heard from him for years since he attempted against my life, but he showed up at my anniversary party, he apologized for his past actions and earned my husband's trust, he escorted me here. , but I don't know him too well, may I ask why the admiral is involved? "

\- "Better tell me, are you satisfied with the reign of your husband?" - He asked ignoring her.

\- "I think I have not heard any complaint from the council members, the people of Arendelle also seem to agree with their reign. At first I did not ... that is, at first I had my doubts about how she would govern, since I knew little about her before the wedding "

\- "I understand"

\- "I think he does a good job, he has a good control over the kingdom, I am also sure that he is up to date with the money that he agreed to periodically deliver to Weselton"

\- "Yes, in effect all payments have been made in a timely manner"

\- "I think everything is in order, if at times it is stressed due to the pressure that exists from the council, allied kingdoms and even from the subjects due to the lack of an heir."

\- "I appreciate that you touch that subject, Your Majesty" - The king spoke - "Two years have passed since your marriage, certainly when the wedding took place I thought it would be a matter of months to receive the news of your pregnancy, I know that sometimes those things They take time, but the pressure is that without an heir with Weselton blood; Arendelle's kingdom wouldn't be entirely Weselton territory, would it? "

\- "Zackary and I have tried, we both wish we could give Arendelle an heir"

\- "Zackary has mentioned on more than one occasion that he believes you are incapable of conceiving a baby" - The king mentioned. - "Although I have my doubts as to whether he is the one with the problem, that is, Zackary does not make an effort to hide his lovers, but I have never heard of an unrecognized son, he has never impregnated a woman, so, I think we can get out of doubts "

\- "Excuse me, I don't understand what you mean" - She said stammering a little.

\- "Come on, Elsa. I think it is an open secret that sometimes certain measures are taken within the monarchy "- He spoke. - "If the only problem with your husband is the inability to get pregnant that can easily be solved, your husband is my relative so there is a certain similarity, I have had healthy and strong children, Zackary does not have to find out if you are concerned that this it bothers him, but if he finds out I'll take care to make him understand "

\- "Your Majesty, I think I'm a little confused" - She spoke. The man stood up, walked around the desk and stood in front of her.

\- "I can give you the heir that you need so much, everyone will believe that it belongs to your husband and nobody will have to question it" - She said while caressing the queen's belly; who felt that all that was a cruel joke of fate. - "I would not mind helping you solve your problem, you are also a beautiful woman with whom I would love to share the bed" - He said before approaching her and trying to kiss her.

\- "Can I think about it?" - She asked quickly looking away to avoid being kissed.

\- "I await your response by tomorrow at this time, we will meet again to discuss certain aspects, and if you accept my proposal; I will be happy to show you my rooms "

She said goodbye in a hurry, left as fast as she could from there while she felt tears of frustration come out of her eyes. She was tired; tired of Zackary, Hans, the king of Weselton, tired of everything. She did not want to tolerate it anymore, she was tired of being used, tired of feeling that she could not trust anyone, of feeling so useless, vulnerable and of being completely ignored.

She had trusted Hans; who apparently had betrayed her despite everything, had clung to the stupid idea that the king of Weselton would give her a solution to her problem, but if the solution he offered her was to take her to bed he did not want her, he was fed up with Zakcary getting into his head and manipulating it as he pleased.

Frustrated, she could no longer contain her emotions and screamed, while unconsciously using her powers and ice covered much of the palace, Elsa breathed heavily, looked at what she had caused.

\- "I am the snow queen" - she murmured to herself. - "I am the snow queen" - She repeated this time louder. - "I am more powerful than him" - She said in a trembling voice, despite all the care and insecurities that Zackary and many others had caused her, she was no longer willing to endure more.

She knew that Zackary was not someone to trust and that nothing would stop him from hurting her again and trying to murder her, the king of Weselton was not much different from him, she had married Zackary in order to save Arendelle, but now it seemed that only Weselton benefited, she had to be the queen who had sworn to be the day of her coronation.

\- "Elsa!" - Hans exclaimed, the redhead's voice made her turn. Snowflakes fell around her, while the admiral looked at her with genuine concern.

No, she no longer wanted to risk trusting him. It was all too confusing, but she couldn't and wasn't willing to put her destiny back in someone else's hands. She stomped on the ground and the ice spread further, the blizzard intensified and snow invaded every place in its path.

This time the negotiation would be under her terms.


	25. Chapter 25 (Final Chapter)

Ice was quickly taking over every corner of the palace, a strong vent had started inside the castle and Elsa had no intention of stopping what had caused, Hans called her over and over by name as he tried to get closer to her, plus the forts snowy winds prevented it.

The blonde was debating whether to confront and question him for his alleged actions, but she refused to be manipulated by Hans Westergard or anyone else. She was tired of being a toy to others, fed up with being betrayed as if she didn't care about anything at all.

\- "Elsa, if you let me explain!" - The redhead exclaimed.

-"There is nothing to explain!"- She yelled, finally looking at him. - "What the hell did you expect to happen ?! What stupid need did you have to send Zackary a letter ?! "

\- "Elsa, I swear it is not what you think, if you left me ..."

-"No!" - She exclaimed. - "I am not interested in listening to you, nothing justifies that you did it. I trusted you, what a stupid thing, don't you think? "- He was about to say something else, but she stopped him. - "I am not interested in the content of that letter, regardless of what it said; made Zackary come all the way here, and you knew everything that man had done to me, you knew everything, and you didn't care in the least! You were only thinking of yourself! "

\- "I did everything for you, Elsa. I love you"

-"Shut up!"- She yelled. - "Don't you dare keep lying to me, enough to play with me!"

\- "You have never been a game to me, Elsa"

\- "I don't believe you, Hans!" - She said. - "You only thought for your own benefit, if you had really done it for me, you would never have contacted Zackary, however you did"

\- "I had no intention of hurting you, Elsa, please listen to me"

\- "I don't want to do it, and you know? I'm tired! Tired of waiting for someone else to solve my problems, of blindly trusting someone who works behind my back, who promises to help me, that he has everything under control, but refuses to tell me what brings Hands, it's about my life, I'm important, I'm not just a pawn in your twisted game of chess! " - She exclaimed. - "I tried to be good, follow the rules of the game and wait until one day everything would magically improve, but with each passing day things get worse and I can't take it anymore, I don't want to tolerate it anymore"

The blonde was crying helplessly, she was hurt, furious, and Hans's words didn't help her at all; she didn't want to believe in him, clinging to the hope that Hans Westergard would save her from the hell she lived in had been by far one of the greatest nonsense she'd ever believed.

She could not and did not want to afford to trust him despite everything and risk another betrayal. Hans tried again to approach her, took her by the face and forced her to look at him.

\- "I love you Elsa de Arendelle, I made a mistake; Hundreds of mistakes, but I love you and would never hurt you on purpose! "- He said before giving her a kiss on the lips; which she did not reciprocate. The queen simply used her powers to push him away from her.

\- "Still you did it, you hurt me" - She said. - "And if that's your way of loving, I don't want you to love me" - She said before walking away. Hans insisted on following her, but Elsa blocked the doors with thick layers of ice; preventing him from leaving.

She was aware that chaos had already broken out inside the castle and that it would be a matter of time for all Weselton to panic, she took it upon herself to block every possible exit, making sure that no one would leave the place without her permission.

She went up the stairs and in the middle of these she crossed her husband, who furiously took her by the arms and cornered her against the wall.

\- "Stop this, damn witch" - He ordered.

\- "I see the kindness is over" - She said without flinching. Zackary was puzzled by the tone of voice that his wife had used, Elsa did not look down as she used to; She looked him in the eyes closely and her voice did not tremble, she remained calm while the storm worsened. The cold invaded every corner of his body, giving him the feeling that little by little his skin was covered by a thin layer of frost. - "It seems to me that now you are the one who is trembling" - She commented.

Zackary wanted to release her and pull away, but he couldn't, it was as if his hands had frozen when he touched Elsa and he couldn't move them. - "Are you afraid of me, darling?" - She asked with false concern. - "How strange, you didn't seem to be afraid of me before"

\- "Leave me alone!, Elsa, you have to stop this!"

\- "Or what?, What are you going to do?" - She asked challengingly. - "I don't want to stop and I won't. Because I should?"

\- "Listen Elsa, if you finish this now maybe the King of Weselton will forgive you, if you stop playing with your powers maybe I will let it go and we will pretend that this tantrum never happened"

\- "And why should I trust your word? You have never given me reason to trust you" - She said. - "You turned my life into hell, you never cared how much damage you did to me and you even enjoyed it, I let you trample on me for years, but that ended, my love"

\- "Elsa, please, that was enough!" - He exclaimed.

\- "I often asked you to stop, you made me beg on my knees because if I did then maybe you would forgive me, but you never stopped." - She said facing him. - "When we got married, I had every intention of at least being friends, I tried to be a good wife, but it was never enough for you, and no matter what I did it was always wrong, so no, it´s not enough! "

Zackary felt his mobility regain in his hands and immediately released Elsa and ran down the stairs; the snow queen walked calmly, stomped, and the stairs were covered in a layer of ice, causing Zackary to slip and fall.

The man quickly got up and ran to the door; but this one was already completely frozen. - "You did not ask permission to retire, that is very rude" - She said. - "I think someone needs a lesson to learn good manners" - She said before creating an ice stake that Zackary could narrowly avoid.

\- "Elsa, please!" - Her husband pleaded. - "You are not like that, you don't want to do this"

\- "You are wrong, my heaven" - She said - "There is nothing I want more than to hurt you right now, and you don't know me at all."

\- "I will do everything you want, I will take care of each of your wishes, I will treat you like the queen you are, everything will be different ... I promise!"

\- "You're right, everything will be different" - She said. - "Because you will not be. You are a despicable person and it is also true that I am not like you "

\- "Elsa..."

\- "I'll give you a chance" - She said. He released a sigh of relief. She approached him and Zackary did not move away.

Elsa melted the ice blocking the door. - "I'll let you out" - She said.

\- "Thank you, thank you my love" - He said feeling that he had gotten away with it.

\- "Love unfreezes" - She said.

\- "What? Why do you say it?" – He questioned before feeling a deep pain in his chest, he put his hands to his chest and looked at his wife; who watched him without showing any kind of emotion. - "Did you freeze ... my heart?"

\- "An act of true love will save you; if you are able to feel love "- she said. - "That is the last chance I give you, until never, Zackary" - She said before pushing him out of the palace to close the door again and cover it again with ice.

She knew that her husband was lost; that a slow and painful death awaited him, without being able to do anything to avoid it, nothing and nobody would save him from becoming an ice statue.

\- "Queen Elsa, I order you to stop this!" - exclaimed the King of Weselton. The guards quickly surrounded her as they aimed arrows and swords at her. - "Thaw the palace and I will have the consideration to forgive this treason"

\- "Majesty, you do not set the rules this time, i do" - She said. - "And unless you want to join Admiral Westergard and my beloved husband, I would advise you to lower your weapons and shut up"

\- "What did you do to those men?" - He questioned with a horrified expression.

\- "Nothing they did not deserve" - She replied. - "But don't worry, I don't want to do the same to you, after all, I came with every intention of negotiating with you"

The King ordered his soldiers to lower their weapons. – "Ok, Queen Elsa, what do you want?"

"To begin with, I want the alliance between Weselton and Arendelle to be annulled," - she replied. - "After the money that has been taken from the alleged taxes, as well as monetary compensation for the damages caused, is returned to Arendelle"

\- "Are you crazy?" - The king questioned, she looked at him remarkably annoyed. - "It is a huge monetary amount, I think you don't understand finances, honey. Giving you such an amount of money would mean… "

\- "A strong economic crisis for Weselton, from which it could hardly come out, but not necessarily impossible" - she interrupted. - "I think I understand perfectly what I do, Your Majesty" - She said - "Although of course, there is always the option to refuse. This winter that I have provoked inside the castle i could easily take it to every corner of your kingdom, so it would be the cold that would take care of ending Weselton's crops, food and resources. " - She said - "It is your decision, Your Majesty"

\- "Queen Elsa, please be understanding" - The king spoke. - "Hundreds of innocent people will suffer the consequences, you are ruler of a kingdom, I know you understand how it works, do not rush to make a decision, at this moment clearly you are angry and you are being guided by your emotions"

\- "With all due respect, Your Majesty. I think that harming innocent people is what matters least to you "- she said. - "If I were you, i would accept my conditions."

\- "Is that all you want me to do?"

\- "For now, we can start with that" - She said. - "We still have a few things to discuss, but we have enough time, or do you have to go somewhere?"

Elsa smiled.

\- "In the meantime, think about what I have told you" - She said. - "What do you think if we meet early tomorrow, and you make a decision?"

The Queen gave him an apparently friendly smile before saying goodbye and walking away. Elsa went to her room, once there she blocked the door with ice so that no one could enter.

She let go of her hair and started humming a song while lighting the fireplace to later burn Zackary's belongings. She sat in front of the fireplace, watching as the fire consumed each and every thing she had thrown into the fireplace.

Elsa started singing while hugging herself.

**-o-**

It was dark, and the cold was increasing at Elsa's will. The queen left her room and there was no sign of anyone; surely they were sheltering from the cold in some room. Holding a candle, she walked to where she had locked Admiral Westergard.

She untied one of the ice walls and entered the room. The admiral was in a corner hugging himself. - "Elsa" - He whispered when he saw her, with difficulty he stood up and walked towards her, while she looked at him blankly. - "You came back"

\- "I don't know what you were planning to come here, Hans" - She said. - "I suppose that when exposing the crimes of Zackary you were looking for some kind of reward from the king of Weselton" - She concluded. - "Maybe a title that would make you part of the Weselton nobility, and then you would be a candidate for I don't know ... be my husband by choice of the king of Weselton"

\- "Elsa, I love you" - Said the redhead.

\- "You didn't deny it" - She made the observation. - "You say you love me, but you are not very different from the rest of the people; You only used me to get your long-awaited crown, I was only an important factor in getting it "- She said. - "You made me believe that we were a team, that you were the hero that I needed, but I will get what I want without your help, I don't need you or anyone else"

\- "Elsa, believe me that at first I did not care too much what you felt, but now things are very different, I really love you, I will do anything to prove it to you, I promise that neither the king nor Zackary will harm you again"

\- "Zackary maybe already dead or soon he will be" - she commented, leaving Hans surprised. - "He is a person incapable of feeling love, just as she could never selflessly perform an act of true love. I have frozen his heart, I think you already know what will happen to him. "

\- "Elsa ..."

\- "As soon as dawn will meet the king, after such an icy night I doubt that he will refuse to grant my requests," she said. - "As for you… I don't know, should I leave you locked up here to starve or cold? depending on what happens first "

\- "My sweet Elsa"

\- "I am not your sweet Elsa, I am not yours!" - She exclaimed. - "I hate you Hans, I hate you, do you understand ?!"

\- "Don't tell me that, Elsa"

\- "You took advantage of my situation, you didn't even have any need to play with my feelings, we had already made a deal in which I was going to sleep with you, but of course, you always want more than you can have, or am I wrong? "

\- "I don't know what Zackary told you about the letter" - He said.

\- "Does it matter?" - He asked aggressively.

\- "I understand that it was a mistake to write that letter, but I did not think" - He said. - "I told him that I loved you, that I was not willing to hurt you. I thought that… at some point I would convince you not to come to Weselton, take you somewhere far away and… "

\- "It's nonsense! I came to see my sister and you know how important she is to me, Kristoff and Anna are the only family I have, and even if you had convinced me to run away with you, do you think Zackary would have stayed arm crossed?, You just put everyone in danger! " - she said. - "I will never forgive you."

The redhead was going to tell her something else, but she got out of there, locking him up again. She went back to her room and lay down on the bed. She had spent much of the afternoon thinking about the redhead and about her feelings for her. She knew that Zackary had told her about the letter to manipulate her, but she was very confused, she felt betrayed and everything would be easier for her if she didn't feel something for Hans.

She had fully intended to go freeze Hans's heart and find out if a kiss from her was capable of saving him, and once she was sure she could trust him, but at the last moment she had been terrified to know the truth, and if Hans's words were a total and complete lie; she would not forgive herself for turning him into an ice statue.

She didn't plan to kill him, she just wanted to get even in some way. She wanted him to at least suffer in some way, because she was devastated, but she was convinced that when it was all over, she would finally let him go, making it clear that she didn't want to see him again.

During the entire trip they had gone through, Hans had won her friendship and heart, she loved him despite everything, but she no longer wanted to be hurt, it was not a risk that she wanted to take, she felt that it was not worth the risk.

**-o-**

It dawned, the ice reflected the sunlight creating a whole scene worthy of a fairy tale, something completely different from what happened inside the palace. Elsa had taken the place corresponding to the king; sitting in the elegant chair behind the desk, while the Weselton monarch stood in front of the desk; shaking.

\- "Did you have time to think about the decision you are going to make?" - She asked.

\- "What is the monetary amount that you consider worthy or sufficient to repair any damage caused by my cousin or my kingdom? Is there sufficient amount to comfort you in any way?"

\- "No, there is not" - She answered honestly. - "But as queen of Arendelle I have to think about the good of my subjects, not only the high taxes that Weselton has charged to Arendelle have caused that the life condition of the inhabitants of my kingdom was lower than it used to be, to That adding the thefts that my husband did behind my back, I think that money is the least that my kingdom deserves. I want every coin he has taxed my kingdom back, plus half of that amount. "

\- "It will leave my kingdom in ruin"

\- "Do you prefer that or make it an ice cube?"

\- "Okay, the money will be yours" - I accept the king resigned.

\- "My sister and brother-in-law will return with me to Arendelle, the alliance with Weselton will be annulled, so they have no more duties to fulfill here"

\- "Okay" - The king said.

Elsa was in charge of putting everything in writing and signed by the king and a couple of witnesses to validate what was agreed at that meeting.

\- "Another thing" - She said. - "You will abdicate the crown"

\- "That if not!" - The king exclaimed - "If we will not have any relationship with Arendelle, it would not hurt you if I continued ruling"

\- "You forced me to marry someone of your choice to ensure that I would not try to betray you, and boy did it not work, did it?" - She commented with some mockery. - "A mistake that you, Zackary and many others made with me was underestimating me, and I do not underestimate you, I know that if you continue to have even a little power, it would represent a danger to my person and my kingdom" - she said . - "Also, a ruined kingdom is not much to lose. I'll decide who to give the Weselton crown to, maybe someone will consider giving him a title, but of course, you will have to be a good boy. "

Resigned to defeat, knowing that he had no chance against the Snow Queen, he signed each of the Queen's requests, thus renouncing the crown.

**-o-**

They were boarding the ship that would take them straight to Arendelle. Anna was excited to return to her homeland, the redhead stroked her belly while talking to the baby inside her. Kristoff was in charge of bringing his belongings onto the ship, making sure not to forget anything.

They had made sure to take a doctor on board, even though they had been told that Anna could travel without problems they preferred not to risk anything getting complicated on the way. Some men were responsible for carrying heavy chests full of coins and jewelry.

\- "I hope you have a good trip without complications - The redhead said, trying not to disturb the queen.

\- "Thank you" - She said. - "And well, you already have the crown that you wanted so much; Luck trying to save a kingdom on the brink of ruin, King Hans "- She said mischievously before heading to board the ship.

\- "I hope someday to be worthy of your forgiveness and allow me to return to see you"

She said nothing, just turned away and was reunited with her family on the boat. I walk back to Arendelle. It didn't take long for the ship to set sail, while Hans watched him walk away from the dock, regretting that he had lost Elsa.

He hoped to regain the queen's trust and heart one day, but he knew it would not be easy.

\- "See you later, my sweet Elsa" - He whispered. - "I hope"

**The end**

Thanks to all who read this story, to those who leave reviews, I regret not answering them.  
I had been wanting to finish this story for a while, finally today I officially finish my semester at the university and I have had time to write, if the ending seemed sad or disappointing for some reason, calm, there will be an epilogue, I will try to publish it soon.  
I say goodbye for now, thanks for having supported my first story written in English, it was a purpose that I had for a long time so I am happy to have concluded this fanfic.


	26. Epilogue (part one)

Things in Arendelle were improving little by little, thanks to the money that had been recovered Elsa had made sure that the quality of life of the inhabitants of her kingdom improved, and the most neglected areas of the kingdom received the necessary help.  
Things had changed in the castle, too, as soon as Elsa had returned to Arendelle she had taken on the job of firing the employees from Weselton and sending them all back to her homeland, then hiring most of the people who had been fired by Zachary, there were also a few new faces in the castle.  
Kristoff had also been in charge of supervising some renovations in the palace, so that Elsa could feel more comfortable, her office had been moved to the library, and she had moved to another bedroom.

The months had passed a little slowly, Elsa tried to adapt to being in charge of the kingdom again, Kristoff and Anna helped her at first, although as Anna's pregnancy progressed; the redhead was increasingly unwell and after the birth of little Prince Einar, the baby occupied all her mother's time.  
The blonde was the one who continued to help the queen with the paperwork; As well as being the one who most of the time took care of the meetings with the council, sometimes Elsa appeared at the meetings with the council, but she was always accompanied by her brother-in-law, despite having made it clear to the members of the council that she would take the reins of the kingdom and having taken care to remove from the council some members who had done or said something against her, the pressure that existed on her seemed to not end.

It made Kristoff particularly angry that some council members had suggested on more than one occasion they had suggested that Elsa should start considering looking for a new husband, insisting on mentioning the need for an heir to the crown, so she preferred to keep Elsa away from those men; Elsa fortunately with the passing of the months and after the arrival of Einar had gradually recovered her happiness.

Elsa for her part tried to keep herself busy not to remember, sometimes the memories tormented her and managed to tear her down, she doubted that she could forget everything she had experienced in her marriage, but at least that was less and less frequent and she had no intention of invoking old memories For this reason she had ignored each and every letter that Hans Westergard had written to her.

Hans's letters had begun to arrive a few weeks after little Einar's birth, the first time she had read the redhead's name written on an envelope she had panicked, had never read any of those letters, and had directly thrown them into At the fireplace, many times her curiosity tempted her to open the envelope and read the content hidden in those letters, but the fear of reliving things she was still trying to overcome prevented her from daring to read them.

However, despite not having received an answer to any of her letters, the redhead's correspondence did not stop arriving.

\- "Anna is very excited about the presentation party of Einar" - The queen commented. - "Anna has always liked parties"  
\- "You're right, she loves those things" - said Kristoff smiling slightly. - "She is impatient to be able to dance, you know, listen to the music, meet new people and see some acquaintances again" - There was a short silence - "What about you?" Kristoff asked Elsa. - "How do you feel about the party?"  
"I'm not thrilled to see some of those people" - She answered. - "But maybe a party could be good for me, I want and need to leave the past in the past, to continue with my life"  
\- "You don't have to push yourself or rush to do it"  
\- "I know, but I don't want to keep putting off the inevitable, if I keep doing it I will never face anything and I would just keep running forever" - she said. - "I do not want Zackary to continue controlling my life even when he is no longer here"  
\- "Anna and I will always be there for you, and we will support you in everything you need" - said Kristoff.

Kai entered the office announcing the arrival of new correspondence, Elsa quickly noticed the name of the now King of Weselton written on one of the envelopes. The queen took the letter in her hands, and a new silence invaded the entire room.

\- "You miss him, right?" Kristoff asked.  
\- "He hurt me" - She commented. - "I trusted him, Hans only used me" - She said. - "The last time we spoke, he said that he was sorry and that he had changed, that he cared about me, but how could I trust him again? How do I know if what he says is true?"  
\- "I would lie to you if I told you that Hans is my favorite person in the world, but when we saw you again in Weselton after so long, I saw something in you that I thought Zackary had destroyed a long time ago, I don't know if the actions of Hans were honest, but he did you good, and I know he was an important person to you "- he said.  
\- "Zackary destroyed the letter that Hans had sent him, I looked for it" - She commented. - "I thought that if I found her I would know if Hans was telling the truth or if something in Zackary's words turned out to be true, but I think it doesn't matter much who said the truth, do I?"  
\- "You want to forgive him" - Assured Kristoff. - "Only it scares you to do it, Elsa, you don't have to forgive him soon, but maybe reading one of his letters is the first step"  
The blonde sighed, peering at the envelope for several minutes before finally taking the letter opener for the first time to read one of the redhead's letters.


	27. Epilogue (part two)

_Dear Elsa:_

_I don't know if you read my letters, maybe it's stupid to cling to the possibility that someday I will receive a response from you, there is not a day when I don't think about you and what I did to you, I made very serious mistakes and I understand what causes you great damage; I miss you, I am sorry and aware that I do not deserve your forgiveness._

_Losing you has been by far the worst punishment I have ever received, and although I truly wish to regain your heart, I will not force you to see me again._

_What I told you was true; I fell in love with you, sweet Elsa. I still and will continue to love you, but I know you deserve someone better than me._

_I want you to be happy, safe and well, even if it's far from me._

_Always yours, Hans Westergard._

_P.S. Perhaps you will enjoy knowing that the royal council is not very happy with the great change you made in giving me the crown and even the children of the old King detest me with obvious reasons, but I regret to inform you, Snowflake, that I am alive and I plan to continue being with lifetime. Who won this time, little queen?_

**-0-**

\- "He is here, Your Majesty" - Kai informed her. The blonde closed the book she was reading. - "He is waiting for you in the throne room"

\- "Thank you, Kai. I'll be right away "- Elsa replied. The man bowed before leaving as the blonde prepared to return the book to the bookseller before heading to the room where after a long time she would be reunited with Hans.

She walked the corridors of the castle until reaching the throne room, Hans when he saw her could not help showing an expression of astonishment, while she smiled slightly.

\- "You look very beautiful, Your Majesty" - The redhead spoke. - "It's been a long time since the last time" - He commented.

"I know, a few years if I'm not mistaken" - She spoke. - "Do you want to take a walk in the garden?" - She asked, he agreed.

None knew exactly what to say, although they had exchanged correspondence in the last months, none knew what to say once they were face to face,

"How is your nephew?" - Hans asked after a long silence.

"Very well, Einar is an adorable little boy" - She replied. - "We all adore him, he brought the happiness that was so lacking to the castle. Now he is trying to learn to walk, so Kristoff and Anna are on the lookout for him all the time "- Elsa commented laughing a little as she remembered the times when her little nephew had tried to stand up only to then fall.

"I admit that I was hoping to receive an invitation to his presentation party" - Hans mentioned.

\- "Weselton is not an ally of Arendelle, in addition we had hardly begun to exchange correspondence; Kristoff convinced me to stop throwing your letters in the fireplace before reading them "- Elsa said.

\- "So my letters ended there"

\- "I was upset with you, I had the right to be and I didn't want to know anything about you" - She said. - "I needed time to think and put my life in order"

\- "I missed you a lot, Elsa" - Hans said.

\- "Me too" - She admitted. - "Many times I felt that i needed you a lot" - The queen confessed.

\- "I know I was an idiot and not even millions of apologies will be enough to reward you for everything" - said Hans. - "But I thank you for starting to answer my letters, the first time I received a response from you I thought I had imagined reading your name written on paper" - He said. - "I don't know if you still mistrust my words, but I'm really sorry and I love you"

Elsa sighed before speaking again.

"Hans, I ..." - She said. - "I don't know what you expect me to tell you, I think I will never know if I really came to love you, I was having a bad time and I had clung to the fact that you were the solution to all my problems, but I am a disaster and back then it was even more so "- she said. - "You were the person who treated me well when practically everyone made me feel like garbage, and I will always remember fondly whatever it is that we came to have, but…"

"You don't love me" - He said. She was silent. - "It's okay. You don't have to reciprocate my feelings. "

"Thanks for understanding" - She said. - "But, we can be friends, of course, if you want. "- The queen spoke. - "More than a lover, you became a great friend to me, and right now I think a friend is just what I need"

"I understand, and yes, I would like to be your friend" - Hans said. - "And maybe then we could be something more ..." - He suggested as a joke

"Don't push, okay?" - She replied jokingly.

They continued chatting, catching up, making jokes and it felt like they had never distanced themselves from each other.

\- "I admit that I was surprised that you managed to stabilize the economy in Weselton" - Elsa commented.

\- "Were you surprised ?, I thought deep down you always knew that would happen, you just wanted to punish me in some way"

\- "I thought that if you managed to do it, it would only be possible through a marriage of convenience" - She said. - "I think I underestimated you"

\- "You have told me that it is a mistake to underestimate people" - Hans made the observation. - "You don't want to admit it, but you knew that I would succeed in bringing the kingdom forward"

\- "Believe what you want" - she joked, dismissing the redhead's words.

\- "And what about you? How are things going here in Arendelle?"

\- "They have improved a lot, so I would say that you are not the only one who is good at ruling a kingdom" - She said. - "It is not to brag, but I got some trade agreements with important kingdoms"

\- "I have never doubted you, and I am glad to see you being the one who governs Arendelle, you are an admirable queen"

"Thank you," she said, blushing. - "I didn't feel sure I could do it at first and I thought a lot about abdicating the crown" - Hans looked at her in surprise. - "It was difficult at first, and it took me a while to get comfortable here again, I am not the most emotionally stable person in the world, but of course, you already know that"

\- "But you're much better now, right?"

\- "Yes, I am" - She replied. - "Everything is better here, there have been no serious problems" - She said. - "I think the hardest thing has been dealing with the royal advice, they are a headache, but I can take care of them"

\- "May I ask what explanation you have given to the absence of Zackary?"

\- "He committed treason to both Weselton and Arendelle, he was the author of several crimes and when he was discovered he fled" - She replied. - "When he was not found, he was presumed dead, now he is just a bad memory that we claim never existed. We had no children so there was no point in keeping portraits and that kind of thing, I wish I could also erase it from my mind, but I think it is too much to ask "

\- "Does the council no longer torture you by demanding an heir?"

\- "My nephew Einar will be my heir" - She replied. - "At first the council wanted to refuse, since Kristoff does not come from a family of the nobility, but I told them that I am infertile, and they ended up resigning themselves to accepting it"

\- "You don't know if that's true"

\- "I know I don't know that, but I certainly have no desire to find out and I doubt I want to know one day" - She said. - "And what do you tell me? Your royal advice does not cause headaches?"

\- "They would not be a real advice if they didn't" - The redhead replied. - "But at least for now they focus on improving the economy of the kingdom, Weselton lost many allies after your visit and the radical change of king, and although now the situation in the kingdom has improved and is stable, there are still things that I have to take care of "

\- "I know you will do a good job" - Elsa said. The queen looked away and saw Kai walking towards them. - "I think it's time to leave you, but we'll continue talking later, okay?"

Before Hans could say anything, Kai got to where they were. - "King Fredrik of Stavanger is here" - Kai said.

\- "I'm going in a second, tell him to wait for me in my office" - She said, Kai nodded and left, leaving them alone again.

\- "I have to go" - Elsa said.

\- "Will your majesty see a suitor?" - He joked.

\- "He is not a suitor, he just wants to propose a deal involving the territorial sea of Arendelle and his kingdom, after all Stavanger and Arendelle are neighboring kingdoms" - She said. - "See you later, do not cause problems during my absence"

She walked away, suddenly stopped and turned just to smile at him. Hans watched her carefully, without a doubt seeing the queen smile was one of the greatest joys he had ever had, he felt calm when he saw her being happy.


	28. Epilogue (part three)

\- "The agreements that involve territorial seas are different from how I remembered" - The redhead joked. The queen was startled to hear the redhead's voice behind her, turned to see him and smiled.

\- "King Hans Westergard of Weselton" - She pronounced his name.

\- "You look beautiful, Queen Elsa" - He said. She blushed as she unconsciously began toying with the skirt of her wedding dress. - "I appreciate that you invited me to your wedding"

\- "I appreciate you coming" - She said. - "Perhaps our kingdoms are not allies, but you are my best friend and I wanted you to be with me on my wedding day"

\- "We can still run away together if you decide not to get married" - He suggested as a joke.

\- "I will not lie to you, I am nervous" - She said. - "But, yes, I want to marry him, I love him, Hans" - Hans smiled, perhaps in the end she had not fallen in love with him, but he loved her very much and loved to see her being happy, even when her past was sad, finally she was able to smile again. - "He is a good man, in these 3 years that have passed I have known him well and even gave myself the task of investigating him, you should not worry about me" - She said.

\- "I know you'll be fine, sweet Elsa" - Hans said. - "And I wish you the greatest happiness in the world, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, or perhaps I should say Queen Elsa of Stavanger, after all both kingdoms will unify"

\- "We both like the name of Arendelle more, so I will continue being queen of Arendelle" - She commented. - "There will only be some changes to the shield of the kingdom and those things, you will find out later" - She said smiling at him. - "Changes are not always bad and sometimes it is good to adapt to them"

\- "Well, I think I'll see you in church" - Hans said. - "Should we establish a password in case you want to prevent your wedding?" - Hans joked again

\- "It won't be necessary, but I appreciate it" - she laughed.

\- "Then I suppose that now that I have officially lost any opportunity with you, I will have no choice but to start looking for a wife, or do you have plans to divorce?"

\- "I'm sorry to break your heart, but I'm sure you will find someone with whom you will fall in love" - She said. - "And then it will be me who will see you marry in a church"

\- "Well, the invitation to my wedding may not come in a long time" - He said.

\- "Then will I be invited?" - She asked feigning surprise and emotion. - "I am honored, Your Majesty" - She said mockingly. Hans approached her and hugged her, she returned the hug.

\- "You will always be my best friend no matter what, never forget it" - said Hans.

**-0-**

Everyone had been pleasantly surprised to learn of the pregnancy of the queen of Arendelle, when Hans received the news through a letter that Elsa had written to him after being happy for her, he laughed at just imagining the expressions of bewilderment and surprise that they would have had the pesky council members upon learning of Elsa's pregnancy, after all, she had assured them that she was infertile.

Everyone had been surprised to hear the news, even Elsa in her letter had mentioned how unexpected it had been for her and that at first she thought it was nothing more than a false alarm or a delay in her period.

Even though he was in Weselton he made sure to support her and make sure that Elsa's pregnancy did not have any kind of problem, he even visited her a few times.

Hans would never forget the way the queen's blue eyes sparkled as she caressed her bulging belly, she was looking forward to the birth of her baby. He remembered perfectly the scene in which little Einar spoke to the baby that was inside his aunt's womb; telling him how much they would play and have fun after he was born.

He also found it funny to remember how Fredrik ran from one place to another trying to deal with his wife's cravings, always trying to pamper her, reassuring her and making her happy during her pregnancy.

He was reassured to see how everyone was taking care of her, even that chatty snowman that Elsa had taken to bringing to life again; Olaf. There was no doubt that in Arendelle happiness was something that had no intention of disappearing and the sad memories no longer seemed to haunt the queen.

It was all peace and love.

So when little Princess Audney was born the entire kingdom celebrated. The little princess had inherited her mother's beauty, the girl's blue eyes were identical to her mother's, but she had inherited her father's dark hair.

Noble guests from all kingdoms had been invited to the little princess presentation party, everyone wanted to see little Audney; Considered a miracle, there were many who had come with the intention of arranging a marriage between one of their children from the heir to the throne of Arendelle, but the kings were not interested in deciding on the future of their eldest daughter. They loved their daughter and wanted her to be happy and have the right to fall in love.

\- "She is a beautiful girl" - Hans said. - "Luckily Fredrik's genes did not harm her" - the King of Weselton joked making the queen laugh. - "I am very happy for you, Elsa"

\- "Thanks for coming and for the gift for Audney" - She said while rocking her baby. - "I'm always happy to see you, carrot head"

\- "You're still lousy for nicknames, huh? Snowflake"

\- "Does Snowflake seem like an original nickname? If that's a good nickname for you, I don't even want to know which one you would consider a bad nickname" - she joked. - "I definitely don't want you to give my daughter a nickname"

\- "Don't worry, I know that you yourself are capable of giving a bad nickname to the girl" - Said the redhead.

They both laughed.

\- "By the way, you look very pretty being a mom" - He said. - "And I know that you are and will be a great mother"

\- "Thank you, sometimes I doubt it and I feel like I am panicking, but Anna, Kristoff, Gerda, Kai and Fredrik are always there when I need help, even Einar and Olaf are willing to help me take care of my little Audney" - She said. - "We are a whole team"

\- "You can also count on me whenever you need it" - Hans said. The redhead approached her so that he could better observe the girl. - "That's right Audney, your uncle Hans will always be for you"

\- "Uncle Hans?" -

\- "Well, I could have been the dad, but someone rejected my many proposals" - She jokingly mentioned.

\- "You are a drama queen" - Elsa said. - "Anyway, I must go to greet the other guests, I hope you continue having fun, meet someone, maybe you end up finding your true love" - She suggested jokingly. - "Show yourself tonight, Hans Westergard, it's your time to shine"

She walked away and was lost among the guests, Hans smiled. - "It is impossible to shine more than you, sweet Elsa" - thought the redhead. He was grateful to have met her and had her as his friend. Their entire journey had been a great adventure for both of them and apparently she had finally found her fairy tale ending, and that was all that was enough for him: seeing her happy and being loved by someone who was worthy of her.


	29. Alternative ending

Hans kissed her and then lay down next to her, the redhead watched her carefully while the queen kept trying to catch her breath. - "Be my wife, Elsa" - Said the redhead, surprising her. The queen sat on the bed, covering her nakedness with a sheet.

\- "What did you just say?" - She asked believing that maybe she had misheard. The Weselton king closed the distance between them, arranging one of Elsa's locks of hair.

\- "I want you to be my wife" - He repeated. - "I love you too much Elsa, I can't imagine my life without you by my side"

\- "You have a serious case of codependency, honey" - She joked. - "I don't think you're sure what you want, Hans. Maybe you only say it because we just had sex, but in a few hours you will change your mind "

\- "It is not something that just came to mind" - Hans spoke. - "I've thought about it for months, and I'm sure I love you"

\- "Months thinking about it and you ask me after having sex, when I'm naked, what an interesting way to propose marriage" - she joked. - "You're not exactly a man who loves romance, are you?"

\- "I only knew that I wanted to ask you when we were alone, I didn't want anything or anyone pressuring you to answer yes." - Hans said. - "But the times I have come to visit, you tend to be very busy, and you end up exhausted from your real duties."

\- "Hans, I broke an alliance with Weselton years ago, in fact I have already broken 2 alliances with Weselton during my reign, I doubt that my royal council or the entire kingdom accepts a third alliance, they will think that it will end the same as the other two" - she said - "Also your kingdom does not consider me their favorite person in the world, as well as in Arendelle the interactions we have had with people from Weselton have ended in treason"

\- "That is true, but you are forgetting that Weselton's reign has changed" - said Hans kissing the bare shoulder of his lover, he was placing kisses on the exposed skin of Elsa, while one of his hands reached under the covers to caress your beloved Elsa. - "Be my wife, my sweet Elsa" - He whispered in her ear while Elsa felt that she was losing her sanity.

\- "It would be crazy, everyone will oppose that wedding" - She said.

\- "It wouldn't be the first time that you ignored the opinions of others, would it?" - Said Hans - "You are the powerful snow queen, do not let anyone prevent you from doing what you want"

\- "Have you considered the fact that your royal council demands of you an heir and possibly I could never give it to you?" - Elsa questioned her loved one.

\- "Einar will be our heir, your advice I already accept it, it will not be so difficult for the royal council of Weselton to accept it" - Hans said trying to convince her, the queen had a thoughtful look; I was seriously considering it. - "But if you want we can try to have a baby, maybe there are possibilities of having a little Hans"

\- "Little Hans? And what if it's a girl?" - I ask playfully.

\- "Hannah is also a good name" - Hans joked, playing along.

\- "If for some strange reason I agreed to marry you and I could get pregnant, we would not call the baby Hans or Hannah" - She said. - "Nor that I hated a baby so much as to give it such an ugly name" - Laughed the queen, the man clung to the queen's waist before kissing her on the lips.

\- "Should I compete against someone for the heart of the queen?" - He asked. - "Why do you deny that you love me?"

\- "I never denied anything" - She continued playing, the queen caressed the man's naked torso while looking at him seductively. - "I will consider your offer, good man. But I must warn you that I have received several quite tempting proposals "- She joked before kissing him. He reciprocated the kiss as they both stroked each other, once the kiss ended they both looked at each other gently. - "I love you, carrot head"

\- "You know I hate that nickname"

\- "Well, you will have to learn to live with it"

\- "Been 13 years locked up affected you, dear" - He said. - "Because you are lousy with nicknames"

\- "You are not exactly a genius giving nicknames, so stop being a drama queen and kiss me" - She said.


End file.
